A Part of Me, A Part of You
by Tsarchov
Summary: What's the definition of an easy mission? It definitely didn't involve waking up beside a blood sucking pureblood, not remembering the events that lead to it...
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Hino Matsuri

**Authors Note:** I've been kind of into vampire knight fictions, so I decided to write one with the paring KxZ because Zero is just so cute when he's slowly made into submission by Kaname. Oh yes, I think I need to apologize for my poor English…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 1 -**

It's true that I like to sleep in – waking up for classes after night patrols with Yuuki is always the worst. But today was not a school day for me, as I was away on this apparently easy mission. I could see the sun already setting down – this is really late. Now I'm acting like one of those bloodsuckers that I hate so much – sleeping thru the day, awake at night. Great. Just great.

Now wait a minute. Where the hell am I? This is definitely not the hotel room I checked in yesterday. It's way too large and luxurious, not to mention unfamiliar. What on earth happened last night?

I sit up slowly as I feel a headache building in my head, ready to explode in full any minute. I whish at the pain in my back, or rather to say my ass. Did I fall hard on it last night? No. This dull pain indicates something else. Shit. Don't tell me I let myself get fucked by some idiot I don't even know!

Panic starting to build up in me as I sense the sheets beside me shifting. Holding back my breath as I peek from the corner of one eye on the moving figure beside me, I clearly see now first the brown hair amongst the whiteness, and than that oh-so-familiar face. Please someone just kill me. This has to be a nightmare.

I move fast – without much of a thinking so to say – as those deep brown eyes start to open. His eyes fully opened now, locked with my lavender ones, as I'm looking down on him, sitting on his waist, my hands on his throat threatening to tighten any moment.

"Good morning, Kiryu."

"Kuran," anger filling my eyes – I'm sure of that.

"Say Kiryu," his voice's a quite whisper passing by my ears. And what's that? A smile? He has got to be kidding me. I can almost say that the smile now sitting on his lips is a sweet one, like the ones he is always giving Yuuki. I was so occupied with it, that I didn't sense his hands slowly moving, until both of them were firmly placed on my ass.

"Isn't this part of your body stiff?" he then squeezed it lightly, and I could feel my cheeks heat up from that light touch. And then it hit me hard. Oh my god. I don't know how I could not notice it sooner – I was stark naked, not even my underwear on. And to top it all, I was sitting on Kuran, probability of him being naked very high.

Looking quickly down, I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding in, as I saw the white sheet covering my manly part. Thank god I didn't have to feel so fully open. I must have relaxed a little, as I moved my hands down from his throat to rest on his shoulders. Bad move.

My hunter instincts didn't kick in too fast, as my mind didn't consider it possible for Kuran to move. And he did move – using the moment I wasn't paying attention. In spite of a second – with the help of his vampire speed of course – our position was now reversed. I was the one lying on the big comfortable bed, while he was pining me down with his body's weight, my hands secured over my head – not to forget to mention that he was lying between my parted legs, as they were previously on either sides of his hips. I was glad for the sheet, but to say the truth, it wasn't helping much.

"Now this is much better," there it is again. That smile starts to freak me out. But, I must admit, he looks hot like this – the rays from the setting sun shining on his handsome face with that dark hair curling around it. Now I get why everyone is head over heels for him. "I enjoy being the dominant one."

"What the fuck Kuran. Get off of me you freaking blood sucker!" I start to panic. I didn't like this position, or the strange glitter in his eyes. Of course I don't like it – and thinking about what might happened… no, what definitely happened last night, even if I didn't kind of remembered it, I have all the right for my building panic.

"Now that you mention it, I'm definitely up to some blood." What did he just say? Like hell I would let him drink my blood. But there's no way I can hinder him in it, as he is holding me down, not giving me the opportunity to protest.

"And your is just so sweet," as he whispers in my ear, a wave of disgust mixed with pleasure runs down my whole body. I let a moan escape my lips as I feel his fangs pierce my skin, than sinking in deeply but slow, sending another wave of pleasure down my body. Another moan tried to leave me as he slowly stared to drink my blood, but I bit down on my lips not to make him hear it.

My eyes wandered to his exposed neck, so seductive for my building thirst. Without much more thinking, I sunk my own fangs in that delicious neck, piercing his skin hard, wanting to bring him pain rather than pleasure – I draw in large gulps. After a while I registered him drawing out of me, his tongue licking over the two small spots, cleaning up every last of my blood. I mimic his actions, licking every little drop of that delicate blood off of his neck.

Both of us are breathing heavily when our eyes meet again, lust reflecting thru the chocolate orbs looking down on me – and I am the same – that I am sure of. My eyes immediately shot to those unbelievable lips, so close to mine now – I could feel his breath tickling me.

Then, just as if he was reading my mind, he closed the distance – our lips meeting. First just a light touch, soon replaced with a passionate battle for dominance. I registered his hands on both sides of my face, holding it in place – does he think I would resist? Well Kuran, I won't. And that is pissing me even more.

Wait. If his hands are there, than that means mine are free. Why didn't I register it sooner? I bring my hands down in his hair – playing with it and pulling him even closer. My mind slightly registered the knocking on the door, and then that voice calling out his name. Shit. That annoying bastard had just ruined my fun. Great – what the hell am I thinking? Have I really gone insane? I moaned in protest when those lips parted from mine.

"I hope it's something important Ichijou, for interrupting my fun." Your fun? Fuck you Kuran. I buried my face in my hands, feeling hot all over. Ah, what the hell got over me? I'm supposed to hate them, aren't I?

I push him of now, when he isn't paying much of an attention, my hand holding the sheet secured around my waist as I run to the open door by the bed, closing it behind me. Letting my body slide to the ground, thankful for the cold the bathroom floor and wall is providing, calming my mind and body.

This is insane. Have I really just made out with a vampire? And with Kuran not to mention, the one I hate the most? This sucks. I stand up when I feel my feet's are able to support me, walking to the washstand near me. Looking in the mirror, I feel like puking at the image reflecting back at me.

My hand reaching out to the right side of my neck, right where he bit me – I want to dig my nails thru my skin, scratching hard at it just to get out his smell. There's something building in my stomach and I lower myself over the washstand and puke out everything – bad taste staying in my mouth afterwards. It's familiar, and kind of disgusting – even bitter so to say. Wiping my lips with the backside of my hand, I open my eyes to see red everywhere – in the washstand and at the back on my hand. My eyes register what it is – blood.

"What the hell…" my hand's not strong enough to support my weight as my mind looses consciousness and my body falls hard on the cold floor.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_TBC? You decide – so, hands up who wants more…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Hino Matsuri

**Authors Note:** hi there – I just want to say a huge thank you to all of you people. Not even in my wildest dreams would I imagine that this story of mine would actually be such a huge success! And also not to forget to mention, you set a high pressure on me for this chapter, so I really hope you would be all satisfied how it turned out. So, without anymore delight, here is the second one…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 2 -**

"Kaname," I heard Ichijou call to me the second time, the first one I ignored in full, hoping he would get the hint and leave me alone.

"What is it?" I couldn't hold back the annoying tone in my voice. Well, truth to be told, I didn't even try much. I don't look at him, rather am enjoying the view out of the car window, not too much fascinated by the scenery.

"Kaname, in all respect, why do you have to respond to her invitation?"

"She's a pureblood, Ichijou."

"Her lineage is a fallen one… I'm sorry," he added quickly as I shoot him one quick glance. I know that he's right. The Linovas are one of the oldest among purebloods, and because their ancestors committed a taboo, it didn't mean that the new generation was supposed to suffer for their sins – but it seems it's just my wishful thinking.

"We are here, Kaname-sama," I hear the driver say, and am thankful for that, as I don't want to further discuss this matter with Ichijou. Looking out of the window, I didn't even notice that the forest-like scenery we were driving thru was actually part of the estate, until the mansion came to view. It's really massive and beautiful, just the way I remember it. A nostalgic feeling starts to overtake me, but I shake it off as the car comes to a stop and the door is opened.

"Good evening, Kaname-sama," well, there are still some old faces around. I remember this butler, as there wasn't a time I hadn't felled his eyes on me whenever I was over – visiting with my parents as a kid – and playing with the young daughter of the household. He was really protective towards her.

"Good evening to you too," I greet him politely back.

"My lady is awaiting you."

"Ichijou," I don't need to look back to know I have his attention, "would you please wait here for me?"

"As you wish," I don't need to answer him, as I know from his loyalty and friendship towards me, he would do as I asked him to. As I enter the mansion, something hits my nose. This sweet essence, I think I know it from somewhere. It reaches my mind, staying there as we move thru the corridors on the lover floor, and as we turn a corner, it's gone. I don't think I need to pay it too much of an attention, as the door before me is opened, an elegant study now before me.

"Long time no seen, Kaname," greeted ne the cheerful voice, which source I could see now standing by the window, the moonlight making her womanly figure stand out. She is the same as I remembered her – dark, almost ebony hair falling to her waist, crystal blue eyes in which I see happiness I knew she is feeling upon seeing me again. The white dress she is wearing is simple, but even so more it's letting her beautiful feathers stand out.

"Eliade," I greet her, registering the butler closing the door as I made my way to her. "You haven't changed one bit," I kissed her hand lightly in acknowledgement of our old friendship.

"The same old gentleman as ever," she gave me the sweet smile I liked so much about her. "Care to join me for a drink?" she motioned to her right, where I could see two glasses with red liquor standing on a small table.

"Thank you, but I think we should discuss what I came here for."

"And you are no fun as ever," she sighed, offering me a seat, herself sitting in the opposite sofa. There it is again – that sweet essence I have sensed when I entered the mansion. Along with it I hear a beat and than voices – one of them is a cry full of pain.

"What was that?" looking back at the closed door, I sense moving in the corridors.

"Nothing!" her answer is too fast, like she is trying to hide something. Ah. Now I know what's so familiar about that smell – but it should be impossible. Right now, he should be in the school, by Yuukis side. Well, it won't harm to look, now would it? Eliade isn't making any effort in hindering me from opening the door, and so I make just that.

Opening the door, I saw something falling before me, my body moving like from itself and before I even know it, I was kneeling on the ground, an unconscious body in my hands. When I avert my eyes from the mans standing before me – definitely vampires, the expression on their faces telling me they knew who I am – the first thing that caught my attention was the silver hair. There's no mistaking it. Only one person has this color – Kiryu.

But what is he doing here? So far from the academy? The only possible explanation is that he is one of the hunters that the Association have send here, regarding the matter I came here for too. But that doesn't explain why he's here, in this mansion, in the state he's is. I turn him around slightly, just so that I can see his face clearly. Taking in a deep breath to calm my instincts down as I sense in full now the dried blood that is on his chest, I almost didn't hear Eliade speak.

"Kaname. Would you be so kind as to return him?" return him? What is this about? Why is she acting like she's owning him? Of course she doesn't know that I know him, but even so. On the other hand – why am I acting this strange? From when does it matter to me what is happening with him? What is this feeling deep down I'm feeling right now? It's… I don't know. Something I haven't felled before, I can't describe it – or give it a proper name.

"Return him?" I fixe my eyes on her, "care to explain?" I hope she can't read the disturbance in me.

"Explain?" is it shock I read in her eyes? Or discomfort? "I don't think there's anything at all to explain. What I do with my pray is none of your business." She's right. But he's one of the students from the academy, so it is my business. Why can't I say it her like that? And what's this sudden change in her?

"Ok. Listen, Kaname," she kneels down, looking at me, searching for something. "He's one of the hunters that I found in my territory."

"What happened to the other ones?" there was something fishy here. I know the vampire law of this country is entirely different than the one I live in, they like to do things their own way, fully ignoring the rules the Vampire Council had set up. About the reason why the hunters were here, I think I let that pass for now. Now I need to take Kiryu away from here.

"They are dead, what else? But this one," she looked down, her fingers lightly brushing the silver hair – why didn't I like that? Something is awaking in me. "There's something about him – about his smell that's just so sweet. It makes you want to own him," Kiryu shifted a little, his lips parting, a heavy breath coming from him. There's something wrong with him. Is it discomfort?

"What did you gave him?" so I was right – I could tell by the sparkling in her eyes.

"I like them nice and submissive. And to achieve that, I use this one drug – the Bloody Sunday. I think you have heard of it before, Kaname," the Bloody Sunday. I have heard of it – vampires use it to have fun with their preys, to make them as she said submissive. I think I heard someone say before that it brings out some lustful feelings that are buried deep down in everyone.

"So you know about it. And Kaname," she leaned closer to my face, a creepy smile on her lips, "do you know it also affects us? Making us lustful, bringing forth more than our blood-lust. And I think you are starting to be affected a little, so I suggest you return him to me before it breaks you," this can't be happening. I know she's somehow right, I can feel my body heating up just by smelling his scent, feeling him in my arms. This is bad. I can't leave him here. I take a deep breath to calm myself down.

"I don't think I can," she backed a little, her eyes flashing red just for a minute as it indicates to me her anger.

"Kaname?"

"He's one of the students in the school I go to, so there's no way I can leave him here with you to… to…" devour him. I can't say it – why?

"That pacific way of yours. I heard what you are trying to achieve – humans and vampires living side by side. Cooperating. I don't think that is something that will work. There will always be those who will break the law. Even if someone as powerful as you will be at the top of out society…" I didn't need to say anything, as only my look is enough to silence her. I don't like the way she's thinking – like many others.

"Do as you please," holding her hands up in defeat, she is back to her cute self. I stood up, taking Kiryu with me – bridal style, not to mention. Oh I would really like to see his expression if he knew about it. I think he would like to rather stay here than live thru the shame of this day – a vampire he hates, is saving his life. I sense a smile on my lips as I step out from the mansion.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I think it was really better that I send Takuma home, as I really didn't want him to see me in the state I'm in right now. It was different in the car, I could hold it back but I don't think I can fight it much longer. I need the blood tablets – where have I put them? I don't remember that there was ever a time I felt so much thirst, so much suffering in my whole life. She was right. Just knowing he is in the other room, still unconscious on the bed, is affecting me.

There they are – finally. I think the room would need a little bit of cleaning after, as I look at the mess I have made. I don't think I can find a glass of water right now, so the only opinion left for me is to just swallow them whole – my hand is trembling as I try to open the little box with the little tablets, my eyes widening after hearing that quite voice.

"Kaname," oh no. I really hoped that he would sleep so that I could calm down, and with a clear head think about what to do with him. Turning around, I see him standing in the doorway, leaning at it for support – oh my god. I don't know if it is because of the aroma that I could smell from him… no, it definitely is because of it, as there is no way I would feel this way about him otherwise.

And I must say he is really alluring the way he's standing there, his cheeks slightly blushing, silver hair clinging to his face, lips slightly parted as he breaths slowly in the air and – my god – why is he shirtless? That slightly muscular chest rising and falling.

"Go back to sleep, Kiryu," I try as my last attempt for him and for me also.

"Kaname," again with that tempting voice. Fuck it all. I don't care anymore. I let the tablets fall to the ground, and with the help of my vampire powers am standing before him, inhaling deeply his scent. I see nothing but lust reflecting in his eyes as he looks in my red ones, my hand automatically reaching out to his cheek. My god – he's leaning in to my touch. This is a side of him I have never seen before – even if he isn't in his right mind.

Leaning closer, I feel his lips as I kiss him, so sweet and tender. I let the hunger take over me, as I hungrily start to kiss him, deepening he kiss, moaning as he's starting to kiss me back – hungrily. I don't want to think if it's right or not, right in this moment nothing exists besides this hot body before me. I want him. I bring his body closer to mine with my other hand around his slim wait, hearing him moan into the kiss as our bodies touch.

Parting for air, I let him continue to kiss down my neck, relishing those sweet lips on my skin. I feel his fangs brush slowly at my skin, before he bits me, taking hungry gulps of my blood. I let him do as he pleases, as it brings an enormous pleasure to my body, my erection growing in my pants. His one hand is traveling thru my chest – I like this new sensation that it brings me. I don't even try to pull back his hand as he opens my pants, letting them fall to the ground, taking my arousal in his pale hand.

"Zero," the name leaves my lips as a whisper before my mind even registers it, his fangs slowly pulling out of my neck, his hand pumping me slowly. He didn't looks up as I would like him to – I want so much to look in those violet eyes. Slowly kissing my exposed chest he's making his way down, and before I know it, he's kneeling before me, licking the tip of my arousal. My god. Letting one big moan escape me, I look down at him, not wanting to believe what is happening what he is doing to me. I need to stop him, as I don't think I can last much longer – but on the other side, I don't want him to stop. I need more.

"Zero, look up at me," leaning down, I capture those lips again as he looks up at me, puzzled look in his eyes before he closes them, kissing me back hungrily. I let his body slowly lie down on the floor, hearing him hiss a little from the cold touch when his naked form touches the cold floor. With one free hand I take his pants down, making him fully naked under me, lying between his legs, not wanting to look at his naked form from the fear of losing it.

Kissing his neck as I let him suck hungrily on my fingers, I fight back the urge to sink my fangs deep in him, to feel his blood running wildly thru my body. I can't take it anymore. Hungrily taking his lips again, I bring my hand down between us, pushing one finger in his tight entrance. I feel his body stiffing a little, eyes opening to look at mine, lust replacing shock for just a split of a second before it's back as he's relaxing to the new feeling I bring him.

I add another finger, when I feel his muscles are relaxed enough, scissoring him and silencing the moans with my hungry mouth. Oh god. I don't think I can take much more of this, shivers running down my body by his every moan. Straightening, I replace my fingers with my arousal by his entrance, looking at his naked form lying before me, encouraging me with his look.

Drawing aside his silver locks, I kiss his forehead as I'm entering him, fully losing myself in the noise he's making. God. He's so tight. I sense him shifting in discomfort, so I stop, letting him adapt to my size, feeling his hands tightening at my back, his breath on my neck.

"Kaname. Kaname. Move," he whispers, and there's no way I can deny his request in that voice of his that is making me lose control every minute. He's still tight as I start to move in him, fully melting in the sensation I'm feeling – that he's body is bringing me. Never in my wildest dreams would I think it possible – to move like this in Zero, his naked body under me.

Why is it so slippery all of a sudden? And I can feel fresh blood – Zeros blood. Looking down between us as I partly slide out of him, I see red mixing with white, my eyes widening. I have let the feelings of lust and need take over me, and in the process I have hurt Zero. My mind starts to clean as I fight for control over the lust.

"Kaname, don't mind it."

"But Zero," both of his hands on my cheeks, he's pulling my face closer, kissing me lightly and breaking my control over my mind.

"I need you," he whispers the words thru half parted lips, eyes closed. "Please, Kaname," who could say no to that pleading voice? I feel his legs wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer and not letting me go as I start to move again, a new moan coming from him as I hit his prostate. Good. I will bring him more pleasure.

Licking his neck, I feel my fangs grow from the need, not wanting to fight against it anymore. I know it's bad to drink from him, as the bond that I will create will bring me more harm in the future than I want to, but in this moment I don't want to think about it as I hear him pant from the pleasure I'm bringing him. Letting my mind go blank, I sink my fangs in his neck, deep, slowly, taking my sweet time. As I taste the red liquor on my tongue for the first time, I fully give in to the taste, letting it slide down my throat, tasting just a little not to lose it.

I feel the body under me reach its climax, and the feeling of his walls tightening around my arousal is bringing me closer to my climax as well. I take a last drop of the red liquor as I come deep in him, feeling his hands tightening around me in the same time. Oh god. This is so wrong but I want him so much.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

What's this? He's already awake? I know he is now sitting by my side by the shifting of the bed, but I try not to pay it too much attention, as I would like to sleep a little bit longer – our night activity affected me a little much more than I first thought. I turn to lay on my back, as this is the most relaxing position for me to sleep in.

Oh great. I don't think I can get much more of so needed sleep with the confusion in the air that I can sense all around him. As I slowly start to open my eyes, I sense him moving – should I stop him? I think I will have my fun as a thank you for waking me up. Oh, I think his body acted king of without his minds approval, because he really mustn't know how alluring he looks to me right now, sitting on my waist. I don't even mind his hands on my throat, as I know he's not a treat for me.

"Good morning, Kiryu."

"Kuran," anger filling his eyes – and what's that? Confusion? Yeah, right – the side effects of the drug – if I remember correctly – are the complete loss of ones memories while under its influence. So he doesn't know what happened last night. That's really a shame. And he was also so sweet.

"Say Kiryu," I say in a low voice, a smile found its way to my lips – that much I can tell – I think I want to extend this a little further. There's this great idea – even if he doesn't remember what happened between us, he must have thought it out by all the hints around him – we both are naked, in one bed, not to mention in my room and there's also one more hint. I move my hands slowly now that he seems to be preoccupied with something, placing them firmly on his ass.

"Isn't this part of your body stiff?" squeezed it lightly as to make him fully aware of what I have in mind, I see his cheeks heat up as his beautiful violet eyes are widening – I see confusion in them, and than he looks down, breaking the eye contact for the first time. I follow his eyes – don't tell me this fool just now realized the state we're in.

I feel his hands move, and as his entire muscles relax, his hands are now on my shoulders. Well, bad move Kiryu. This is what I have been waiting for. I move swiftly, not giving him much time to react, and now our positions are reversed. I like this position much better, as I can fully see his face, feel his body's temperature and with his hands secured above his head I have even his movements limited.

"Now this is much better," I like how his silver hair is now a messy crown around his head, there's no chance for him to fake any emotions that are showing on his face. "I enjoy being the dominant one," even if I think about it now, letting him take the initiative is really tempting, but of course the things he has done were because he was under the influence of that damned drug.

"What the fuck Kuran. Get off of me you freaking blood sucker!" now that that really heart. So he's back to his old self, the annoying one, vampire hating one. And I really liked that submitting side of his. But nothing can be done about it. This is how he is, this is who he is.

"Now that you mention it, I'm definitely up for some blood," I'm not really hungry, as I have tasted his blood earlier – and to say, it was really sweet, not like his personality. Just remembering the feeling on my tongue and the need in me started to build up. When I said it, I just wanted to tease him, but now I really want it.

"And your is just so sweet," I whispered in his ear, fighting back the urge to lick it – I move to his neck, so tempting before me. What can I say? The damage is already done, the bond was formed the previous night, so I don't need to fight the urge to bit him – and I definitely don't intend to as I sense my fangs grow. It really makes me kind of happy as I hear him moan when I slowly sink my fangs into his pale neck, his body shaking from pleasure under me. I know he is fighting back another moan as I start to drink that sweet essence, because I know how much pleasure it's bringing him.

I want him to taste me too, to feed from me as I'm from him, so I deliberately expose my neck to him, knowing he will not resist. And he does exactly what I want him to, without even knowing it's something I want from him. I must say, I don't like it when he is biting me so hungrily, bringing a little pain to me, but I let him do as he pleases. I don't need too much of his blood, so I'm drawing out, licking those two spots on his neck as not to let any of the red liquor go to waist – I feel him do the same.

We're both breathing heavily when our eyes meet again, lust reflecting thru the violet orbs looking up to me, and I can't fight it either – and in the back of my mind I don't really want to fight it. I want to feel those lips again – is the only thought right now as I lower my head, breathing in his scent. Finally, our lips met.

It is a light touch firstly, but soon it is replaced with a passionate battle for dominance. I let go of his hands as I move mine to his face, tilting it a little for better anger as my hungry tongue explores his mouth, fighting a battle with his tongue. What is he doing? I can tell his hands are now in my hair, and the first thing on my mind is he will pull me away, but to my surprise I feel his hands playing with my hair, tempting me, pulling me even closer.

"Kaname?" of course I heard the knock on the door, but decided to ignore it as I have much better thing to do now, but his voice – there's something urgent in the way he speaks. I really don't want to part from those lips, from that body beneath me, and even more so as I hear the protesting moan as my lips slowly leave his. Shit.

"I hope it's something important Ichijou, for interrupting my fun," I try to act my normal self, not wanting Zero to know about the influence he has on me. Zero? When did I start to call him by his first name? Oh yes – last night. When I look up at Ichijou standing in the slightly opened door, I don't see any surprise on his face – did he know it will end up this way?

I feel Zero pushing me away – and I let him – I kind of know what he is going thru right now. He, a hunter, was caught kissing with a vampire – the one thing he hates most. And the worst thing for the hunter is he wasn't fighting – it was a willing act from both of us. I see his flushed face before he disappears behind the door to the bathroom. Ichijou also retreats without any sound, giving me a little time to put something on, knowing I would join him in the living room.

Looking around, I found those black pants I intended to wear to bed if it didn't turned out as it had. Putting them on, I leave the top on the chair, as I move to the opened door to the living room, trying hard not to think about the silver haired hunter in the bathroom for a little bit. Ichijou is standing by the table, looking at me, ignoring the state the room is in.

"What do you intend to do now, Kaname?" About what – I want to ask him, but there is something in the air that makes me bite the words back – blood? Is it blood I smell? I have my answer as I see Ichijou's eyes turn red. Zero. My god. Don't tell me he had gone and done something stupid. Panic building up in me as I turn back, running to the source of that smell. Why am I so concerned about him? Why do I care if he's alright? I push those questions back as I open the door to the bathroom, prepared for the worst to come.

The smell hit me hard, as now it isn't blocked out by the door, and I see the blood in the washstand from the corner of my eye, but I don't pay it much attention as I see the pale body laying on the cold floor. I lean closer to him, gently lifting his head up and I let out a sigh I don't know I was even holding in as I sense the weak pulse. I don't see any wounds on his body, so from where is all that blood? From the smell it is definitely his – what in the world happened?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_TBC??? _

_Hahaha – and now we are back where the first chapter ended, so – let the story begin… I love you folks… till next time…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Hino Matsuri

**Authors Note**:

**SilverAngrywolf, KanameZero4Eva, darthmocy, Senpai_Lau, Of Heaven and Hell, Cyblue, paris barud, Michi-chi, Shizuhana, AoiYume-sama, reishilovesyaoi, ishala8, bow-boo, love332, GomenTillTheEnd, LuanRina, KyonKyon89, sweetsour-bublegum, Atheist1, irmina, botanthegrimreaper89, Maargareto-sama, SeiRan, blackcat686** (hope I didn't leave anyone out) – I would like to thank these people for their revives. You are the ones – well, your words to be exact – that are encouraging me in continuing. So a **HUGE** thank you from me to you all… and a smaller thank you to all who added my story to their story alerts, or between their favorite stories…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 3 -**

The Room is a mess. I don't even want to know what they were doing here. Well, it's obvious what they did in the bedroom, and I even dare to say there would have been another round of it if I didn't walk in on them. But what shocked me the most wasn't even the sight of them kissing so passionately, it were Kaname's words that I was interrupting his fun. I wonder from when did he consider doing such an act with Kiryu for a fun thing. Didn't he hate him? Because he's always with Yuki, even have feelings for her. I don't think Kaname would go to such lengths just to make him stay away from her. Something must have happened last night in the mansion to Kiryu, that's the only reasonable explanation. But I won't ask. If Kaname decides to tell me, I will listen. Otherwise, it's not my place to ask – even if we are childhood friends.

Taking another look around the room, I don't think they also did it here. The room doesn't look like they were fighting, so the only explanation is that someone searched for something. Oh well. I just need to call for a cleaning service after we leave to clean it up.

"So tell me now Ichijou the reason you came," Kaname broke the silence, and my eyes were at him in exact that moment. He was still sitting – or better to say half lying – on the couch, like the last few silent minutes. His eyes were closed; he looked like he was deep in thoughts all the time so I didn't wanted to interrupt him with any unnecessary words.

After we have found Kiryu on the bathroom floor, Kaname had brought him back to the bedroom after he got rid of the blood, and made sure that his life wasn't in danger. We still don't know what happened, as he's still unconscious, but there weren't any wounds on him indicating he didn't try anything. That was when I had the chance to see Kaname from another angle – how tender and caring he was. Oh yes. What I came here for.

"I received a call from the Linovas household. The young lady wants to meet with you again."

"Really?" from the tone of his voice I can tell he's not really enthusiastic about it, and considering that she did something to Kiryu, I'm not surprised about his lack of interest.

"Kaname. Can I know what happened… last night?" God, what am I saying? It totally didn't sound like what I wanted to know. I muss correct myself before he'll have the time to think I mean something strange by it. "N…no I didn't mean to say it like that. Considering the position I found the both of you in earlier, it's obvious what happened between the two of you…" I really need to shut up, as I'm making it just worse for me. Where's a chair? I need to sit down. Ah, what a slip of the tongue. Now he's looking at me – I know it. I don't even need to see him, as I have my head buried in my hands as I'm now finally sitting on a chair – I can feel his eyes on me, and that's enough to make my body feel hot. Even my cheeks are burning from the embarrassment.

"Ichijou," here it comes. "Last night, he was under influence."

"Under Influence?" of what? Did that damn pureblood gave him something? But it makes sense that way – If he was drugged. There's no other way he, who hates us so much, would willingly sleep with one of us. Not to mention Kiryu was definitely not gay.

"Just two words. Bloody Sunday. Do you know what it is?" I look up and my eyes meet brown calm ones. I heard about it. Some nobles use it for their plays, as the memory of the victims will be completely erased, no harm could come to the nobles. No witnesses so to say. So even some purebloods like this type of game.

"Yes. I have heard about it before. So than you gave in to his seduction, I assume."

"It was like… I don't even know how to describe it, Ichijou. It was like big thirst. Even worst than the blood lust. I was tempted by him, and I gave in to those many new feelings and needs my body was showing me. I know I shouldn't have done it, it wasn't fair towards him, but I couldn't control myself. I totally lost it."

"What about earlier?" that is the other think that interests me. If the effects of the drug were long gone, and Kiryu woke up without knowing what happened, than why didn't he resist him?

"Blood bond."

"What?"

"That night we created a blood bond." I'm not as shocked as someone else would be, as I already knew that Kaname gave Kiryu his blood once before – it was after Shizuka's death I think. But what's shocking is Kaname actually drinking from him. It's not a good idea to just so create the blood bond with a pureblood, as it will now tie them together, calling to each other. I don't intend to ask why he did it, as it's not my place to question his actions.

"What do you intend to do now Kaname?"

"I don't know."

"If the council hears about this…" I didn't get to finish as Kaname rises up suddenly, his eyes sharp. "What is it?"

"He's awake."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I didn't see the sun anymore, so it seems few hours have passed since my passing out in the bathroom. Great. So I slept thru the whole day, and even now my body don't want to get up. I turn myself so that I'm lying on my stomach, snuggling deeper into this comfortable bed. I think that when someone would see me like this – hugging this big pillow to my body – than my image of the bad guy would be ruined. But I don't really care much about it in this moment, as the bed is so warm, and the scent on it so comfortable. I love how it calms me deep in my soul.

Wait a moment. I think I know this smell. The images of some time earlier are now freely coming to my mind, flashing clearly before my closed eyes. My body shivers as it too remembers the pleasure HE was giving it.

Kuran.

In exactly the same moment as that name comes to my mind, I'm fully awake – the laziness gone for good. Panic starts to build in me, for I'm scared of my own body giving away and I'm trying in one quick move to free myself from this madness, the first logical thing to do is to leave the bed. But I'm too hasty in my moves, and I feel the bed cover wrapping around my ankles, and I'm falling backwards to the ground.

"Shit," that really hurt.

"And what may you be doing?" that voice. I look at the direction from where it came from, and in the opened door I see him – Kuran. I don't like the way he's looking at me – that amused smile on his face – but I muss say, I really muss look hilarious right now, half lying on the floor by the bed, my legs still on in trapped by the fabric.

"I fell, isn't that obvious?" I don't know why I even bother to answer him. I was so caught up in trying to free my feet, that I didn't even sense him coming to me, until he was so close that his hand was pulling the fabric away – I immediately pulled myself away, just to make some space between us, as I sensed his fingers brushing my skin lightly.

"You look like a scared kitten," what the hell? I wanted to say, but I rather bit down on my tongue, giving him a hateful look. "There are some clothes, so join me in the living room after you're done. There are some things I like to know from you," looking at the direction his hand was pointing to, I heard the door closing. Taking in the clothes lying on the chair, I look down on my naked form and I feel my face heating up from embarrassment – why is it that he had to see me in such an embarrassing pose? Screw it. I dress myself quickly – I don't even want to know whom these clothes belong to – and head to the door.

As I enter the room, not one, but two heads turn my way – god, I'm so glad he didn't came in with Kuran earlier. And what's with this room? Its like and typhoon had gone thru it – were they fighting? But nothing is broken, and none of them has wounds on them.

"Hello there, Kiryu. I didn't have the chance to greet you earlier because of… because of… well, you know," Ichijou's face was slightly flushed, as he struggled with the right words to say in this kind of situation. I too rather averted my eyes from him, as I wasn't comfortable when our eyes met, because of the scene he saw earlier.

"What did you wanted to ask, Kuran? And make it quick, as I want to leave as soon as possible."

"You won't go anywhere."

"Like hell I would stay here," who does he think he is? Does he think that just because we slept together, he now has the right to order me around? Hell no. If it's even the truth, as I don't remember anything – not like I want to remember.

"Kiryu-kun," Ichijou spoke first, but my eyes stayed locked with Kurans. "What happened to you earlier?"

"Like hell I know," that is something I would like to know too. Puking up so much blood is not something that is happening just so from itself.

"It's your body. You should know best," stated Kuran coldly.

"Shouldn't you be the one to know best? It was you who played with it the whole night," from the corner of my eye I saw Ichijou blushing severely, averting his head from the both of us. My eyes stayed locked on Kuran, waiting for any kind of reaction from him – I haven't given much thoughts to the words before I said them, and now I'm really surprised how such an statement could leave my mouth.

"Maybe…" it was Ichijou who cut thru the silence first, and both of us looked his way. "Maybe it was a sign that your body is changing."

"Changing? In what…"

"What do you mean by it?" Kuran cut me off, like I didn't even spoke in the first place – I gave him one of my looks, but I think he didn't see it, as his full attention was on the blond noble.

"In the whole vampire history is never mentioned a bond between a pureblood and a Level D. Maybe – just maybe – isn't it possible that the bond is making his rank go up?" wait just a minute. What is he talking about? A bond? What kind of bond?

"What's this about a bond?" both of them looked at me in a way that indicated they didn't believe what I have just said.

"Kiryu?"

"Don't play dumb Zero," why is he calling me by my name? "You should know how is a blood bond created between two vampires," he sat down in the sofa, still looking at me. Blood bond. So that kind of bond were they talking about. How is it created? Of course I know it – I'm a Hunter for fucks sake. I should know everything about my enemies.

"So I assume you finally figured it out?" that must have been meant for the expression on my face right in this moment, as realization hit me hard. A blood bond – created between two vampires by exchanging one another's blood. My hand automatically reached out to my neck where he had bitten me. I wanted to say something – anything – but the words were stuck in me. I swallowed hardly.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kurans calm voice made me stop in my attempt to leave this place. I don't even know why my mind told my body to stop, as I definitely wanted to be as far from him as possible, and the sooner the better. Blood bond – my ass.

"That's none of your business," I leave the apartment before any of them has any chance to react in any way, quickly making my way down, thru the large reception – ignoring the glances from the people present – and out to the street. My body shivers lightly by the cold touch of the wind. Cab. I definitely need to find a cab, as I don't know where exactly I am.

After few minutes of searching, I was in one and I gave the driver the address to the hotel where I should have originally woke up, not in his apartment, in his bed, by his side… shit Zero, stop thinking about it. It would be really great if I didn't have to see him the rest of my stay here - it's hard just knowing that we are in the same country.

Were already here? That was really fast. I gave the driver the money I have found in the back pocket of these jeans – without even slightly bothering that it doesn't really belong to me, and make my way into the building. At the reception desk I ask for the key to the room, as I left it there yesterday and without further delay I make my way up to the third floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" my question is for the man leaning against the door to my room – he seems to be in his late thirties, nothing special about his looks.

"Kiryu Zero I assume," he moved a little, so that I could haw access to the door.

"And who might you be?" he seems to be Russian, but his Japanese is perfect.

"Dimitri Tolarovič. The Association have send me for you and as I should bring you to the headquarters here in Russia," so in another words they don't trust me to come to them freely after yesterday. But if the Association wanted him to escort me, there is nothing I can do about it. Opening the door, I didn't bother to invite him inside – the fact that I didn't close the door should be enough for him to figure it out.

"Give me a few minutes," I said after I heard the door closing, and without waiting for an answer, I made my way to the bathroom – I was really in need of a shower, to scrape off his smell that was all over me. After closing the door to the bathroom behind me – and locking it of course – I throw the clothes to the floor in the corner.

First I let the cold water run freely down my entire body, enjoying the feeling, just relaxing in the shower. I want to stay that way longer, but I think the Association won't wait so long – and after the first shiver running down my back, I turn the hot water up a little, adding soap to my body to fully clean off the remains of the hours spend with him. Drying myself up, I let the hair a little bit wet as I enjoy the feeling on the back of my neck, and I look around the small bathroom just to realize something.

Great. I forgot to bring in some change of clothes. Now I need to go out there in just a towel, as I definitely don't want to put on the ones on the floor – they smell of him. Sighing, I unlock the door and the first thing that my eyes are searching for in the room is the lonely figure standing few feats before me, now looking my way. I take few steps in the direction of the bed, where I left my unpacked bag with clothes.

"That's really dangerous, you know," I don't like his tone, and what's with that look? Did I see red in his eyes just a few seconds earlier?

"What is?" he didn't bother to answer me, and in an instant I found myself pinned to the wall behind me with my hands secured above my head, and his face too close to mine.

"You look really delicious," he licks his lips, and than I can see two fangs slowly growing out. Shit. How is it possible I didn't sense it? He's as freaking vampire! And now here I am, pinned to the wall by his big body and looking into those red eyes filled with lust.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Can you locate him, Kaname?" he got me by surprise, as I didn't expected this kind of question from him. Ichijou wasn't the type to question my actions, and I was always glad for it, so I didn't expect him to care about my blood bond with Kiryu.

"No. The bond isn't strong enough – yet." Yes, yet. I have this feeling that it will bring us more trouble in the future, because when it will deepen, neither of us would be able to deny the need, the craving feeling for one another. I don't think that Kiryu is aware of it yet – his behavior didn't show any signs of it. And I really tried to control myself earlier, for which he should be really thankful to me.

"I think we're already here, Kaname," I averted my eyes away from him to look out of the window he's currently looking out. After Kiryu left the apartment so abruptly – and I didn't even had the chance to ask him about his reason for stay - I decided to visit Eliade once more, as there's one thing I want to know – so here we are again.

"I will wait here for you," I nodded to Ichijou, stepping out of the car – the one who waited there for me was again the butler, stoic expression on his face. I rather didn't start any conversation with him, as he guided me to the same room as before, where Eliade was already waiting patiently for me, sitting in one of the big comfortable chairs by the window.

I took the seat opposite of her, an elegant chess board between us, the figures from glass decorated with gold – there wasn't a need for a greeting, that was something the both of us knew. I leaned closer to the board before me, touching it lightly, my fingers running thru the golden lines that made out the family crest.

"Are you the only one here?" I deliberately not looked up at her.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to confirm something."

"Mother and father are currently sleeping, as many purebloods are, and brother is overseas, looking over the family business," so if the parents are asleep, there isn't anyone who would look over her, hinder her in the things she's currently doing. And that brother of hers, he was always adoring her, allowing her to do anything she wanted.

"But tell me, Kaname, how was he?"

"What?"

"Oh, don't tell me you didn't even touched him? And to think I even let you take him away from me. Do you know what I would have done with him? I would have made him scream out in pleasure, make him trembling from lust before I slowly sunk my fangs in his delicate neck, taking his sweet blood…"

"Eliade!" I couldn't take it anymore. She is a damn perverted girl – and I'm too, so to say. Because with her every word, images flashed in my mind, as I did exactly what she had described – and I enjoined it, even liked it. His lustful moans, his trembling voice, his deep breathing… I need to stop.

"So you did take him," looking back at her, I narrowed my eyes at the happy expression I see on her face. This girl. "How was he?" is tormenting me making her happy? Why are her words affecting me so much? I don't want to think about it, because just that little is making me go crazy, I don't even know what I will do if I see him again.

"Tell me, Eliade," I cut her out before she had the time to say something – and she would have, because the expression on her face showed it. "Are there any side effects to the drug? That is beside the thing with the memory loss."

"I don't think so. Why? Did something happen?" so it isn't because of the drug. Than is it really the bond like Ichijou thought? I think I need to look deeper into it when we are back, even if Zero wont be so willing. Shit. Again with the first name.

"No. It's nothing," she decided not to pursue the topic anymore, and her expression became serious, the playfulness was also gone from her eyes.

"I too, would like to ask you something, Kaname," the serious tone in her voice just indicated that I was right about her facial expression. She always did it – changing to such state when she was all serious about something.

"Go ahead."

"It's more like a favor than a question, to be exact," leaning back, she took a deep breath as to calm herself – it was really hard for her to say it, and I really hoped I would be able to fulfill whatever she would ask. But this feeling deep down in me said otherwise.

"Could you please return home, and turn a blind eye to what's happening here?"

"That… I can't do," it's kind of hard for me to say those simple words, because I know what would their meaning do to her – my dear childhood friend. But this is a sensitive matter, a one favor I couldn't really grant her. And I could see it on her face that she knew it. I stood up, as there was nothing more to be said, but stopped in the middle of the room as I sensed her moving slowly.

"Than this means the next time we meet, we'll be enemies." She was right. Because with just those words she had said earlier, she confirmed my suspicion about her. That she was part of it – those things happening here. I didn't turn around to see her. There was no need for more words, as both of us knew very well that we'll see each other soon enough. And that as enemies, as she had already said. I don't want to think about it anymore, as I leave her standing there, behind the closed door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-As from the next month (May) my exams will start and I really need to study for them, I will try to write another chapter till then, as I won't have time for it till my exams are over. I really found myself absorbed in this story._

_-Oh yes. One more thing – I'm thinking about writing another lemon in the next chapter, from Zeros point of view this time – if you want it that is… love you all… till next time…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Hino Matsuri

**Authors Note**: I need to apologize first for the mistakes – as there definitely are some. So without much delay, here's the promised chapter before my absence…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 4 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

---ZERO---

I'm so stupid. How could I let a vampire trick me? Was I so much stressed out from the things that happened to me? Or was it because of Kurans smell all over me that dulled my senses? And now here I am, pinned to the wall by this strong body. And is it fear that is making me weak, every bit of my strength leaving me?

Shiver runs down my back as his fangs sink into my neck, deep and painfully. This is the second person… vampire that is drinking form me today, but I definitely don't like it. I close my eyes at the pain, as he's definitely not gentle like Kaname. Kami. Why is his other hand wondering freely thru my back? I don't want this. Not with this bastard. As his hand passes my lover back and is still not stopping, I hold back my breath, with only one pleading word leaving my lips.

"Kaname."

I bit down on my lips not to let a scream pass them, as his fangs abruptly and painfully leave my neck – I think that he made a really big mess there – and the blood is still freely leaking out, down my skin.

I let my body slide to the ground as my shaking legs can't hold me up when the hands that were supporting me are now gone.

"You're all right, Zero?" I force my eyes to open at that familiar voice, and a wave of relief came over me when I see the scene before me. The vampire – I would definitely kill him later with my own hands – is lying on the floor, his movements restricted by a spell. And it's a powerful one, as I know the hunter standing above him. Hidemoto Naoja. He's one of the four hunters that came to Russia with me.

"What? You thought that I was dead?" that's exactly it. When we were attacked and separated, I heard the screams that didn't belonged to the Level Es. Truth to be told, I didn't even had the time to think about it all, as there were so many of the Es, and it was just because of that mysterious woman – I think so – that I'm still alive. And than there's also that thing with Kuran.

"Don't write me off so soon, Zero. Now get dressed, we need to leave. I'll borrow the bathroom for a bit." I wanted to ask him what for, but as he lifted the vampire up and made his way with it to the bathroom, it became clear to me what for.

My strength was back the moment that monster vanished from my sight, even the trembling finally stopped. Pulling out some clothes from my bag, I quickly replace the tower with black jeans – I hear the bathroom door closing. Well, that was rather quick.

"Zero," I turn around as he calls my name just in time to catch something thrown at me.

"Wipe it off," he points to my neck, where the vampire had bitten me earlier. I see him putting a charm on the bathroom door that will ensure that the vampire stays there even after he wakes up – and as this is the only way out, he will stay there trapped.

Wiping the dried blood of with the wet towel he gave me, I don't see any surprise in his eyes when my neck is now revealed, and without the two small points that should be there. So he knows that I'm a vampire. But did he know it also before the mission? Or is he thinking that I was turned that faithful night when our comrades died and that is the reason why I'm here now?

"What happened to you, Zero?" he's standing there with his hands crossed on his chest. I'm not sure what he means by it. "I mean, how…"

"How is it possible that I'm alive?" turning around, I put on a white t-shirt and… where the hell are my shoes? "Don't ask me anything. Just don't ask," what else can I say? I don't really want to lie to him, but telling the truth in this kind of situation is… harder than I can imagine. Looking back up at him, I see something as trust reflecting in his eyes.

"Can we go now?" he breaks the eye contact first, moves to the door and out of the room. I'm glad he decided not to pursue the topic any further. Finding my shoes at the other side of the bed, I join him in the corridor, and after I close the room with the vampire in the bathroom, we start to move in the direction of the stairs.

"Don't you think it strange?"

"What exactly," I follow him closely to hear his words, as he's murmuring them quietly – like he's talking more to himself than to me.

"I mean this whole mission," stopping on the stairs, he turned around and our eyes are now on the same level – with him slightly taller than me standing one step lover. "Why would the Association send us to the territory of that pureblood vampire, knowing that by the Russian vampire law they can do with the uninvited quests as they please?"

"What if they didn't know?" what is it he wants to say?

"Do you really think so?" well, he's right. The Association must have information about the vampires – especially purebloods – if they want to be able to keep the peace between them and us. If that is true, and the information we were given about the increasing numbers of Es in that area was false…

"What if they wanted to get rid of us, in a way that the blame would not fall on them?" I hear him talk, and in that moment my thoughts are interrupted. "I mean… look at you. A promising hunter bitten by a pureblood. There's no way of telling where you will fall to Level E and go berserk," so he does know of it.

"What about the others? Are you trying to tell me they were sacrificed just because the Association wanted to get rid of me?" even if that was true, there's no way they would sacrifice young promising hunters just to cover up their plan of my disposal. If they really want to get rid of me, they would do it secretly – I think so.

"We are not so innocent as you think," by averting his eyes, he's telling me there's much more dirt in his past and probably in the others that is just enough to equal the danger of me turning to E.

"That's ridiculous," I say that, but now that I know something like that can by possible, I don't think I can just forget about it. Making my way around him, I hear him moving after a while. No other words are said between us as we come out of the hotel building and around it to the parking area. I stop abruptly – what's this strange feeling?

"What's wrong, Zero?" I hear the words he speaks, but they don't stay in my mind, as all I can think about is this feeling. I think that deep inside me I know what it means, but I just don't want it to be true – he's nearby.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

---KANAME---

"Could you please stop the car?"

"Kaname-sama?"

"There, on the right side will be a parking area," I ignored the look Ichijou gave me, the request for the driver. The bond between me and Kiryu that I have created isn't strong, as I have said to Ichijou earlier, but I can definitely feel him when he's near – it's pulling me to him. He's definitely there. As the car stops, the questionable look on Ichijou's face disappears, as I see him looking out in the direction where the silver hunter is standing.

Making my way to him, I can feel Ichijou following me – he's definitely interested to know what I want from Kiryu. Truth to be told, I don't know that myself. I just let the bond guide me, listening to it, not giving it much thought. And so now here I am, standing before him without really any reason on my mind. I see surprise on his face – didn't think he would see me so soon? I thought the same.

"Hello, Kiryu-kun," Ichijou saves me, interrupting the silence.

"What are you doing here, Kuran?" that's so typical of him – that anger in his voice, that hateful look he's giving my way. But what could have I expected from him? To throw himself on me, kissing me and saying how glad he's to see me?

"Your friend, Zero?" who's that fellow that walked to Kiryu? He must know Kiryu longer for calling him by his name – tall, dark hair and blue eyes that indicate that he's from mixed blood. If he's a hunter like my senses are telling me, than they must have been send here by the Hunters Association together.

"He's not. We're going, Naoja," I kind of don't like Kiryu calling him by his name with that friendly tone, when it's just hate of irritation I sense from him when he's calling my name. And I definitely don't like them touching, Kiryu taking his hand as he's pulling him away.

"Kuran… You're that Kaname Kuran, the pureblood prince?" looks like he never saw me before, but what hunter didn't know about me? Now that his attention was on me, Kiryu has no chance of pulling him away – and he didn't let himself be pulled away. The words he speaks to me are not staying in my mind – hell, I don't even pay attention to him – as my eyes are on the silver hunter standing next to him, his anger visible. What's that? I think I saw red flicking in his eyes just now. Don't tell me it's the hunger. If he should loose it here, there's no telling what hell do in his angered state.

"I'll be taking him," I know that by these words I will make him really angry, but the slight red in his eyes can't be ignored. Grabbing his forearm, I pull him lightly to me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kuran!" here he goes. "Wha…" the words stuck in his throat as I pull a little harder, out bodies colliding.

"Your eyes are turning red," I whisper to his ear so that just he can hear it – his fingers burying in my shoulders. I think Ichijou heard it, because he has that knowing smile on his face, and I know I can depend on him to think something out as I without further delight push the light body in my arms to the car, closing the door after me.

"To my apartment," I tell the driver, my eyes now on the ex-human beside my. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" he's voice quieter, and he's looking down on his hands.

"I mean… Look at me, Zero!" as irritation hit me, my hand automatically reacting out, lifting his face by his chin to force him to look at me. "Your eyes," I say as I'm looking at those sparkling red orbs, hunger starting to reflect in them. "Why are they red? You hade my blood not so long ago."

"Its no… nothing," he tries to avert his eyes slowly, "let go of me," brushing my head away, he looks out of the window just not to look at me.

"Why are we going back there?" I hear him ask after a while.

"I will give you my blood. You should be thankful," I know he can sense the mocking in my voice, I want him to, as I want to bring up some reactions from him. This quite Zero is just not right.

"Why should I by thankful to you, vampire," there it is again – that sparkling in his eyes that I love so much. "I'm not the one begging for your blood." His eyes still locked with mine, challenging me. "And why are we going back there? If you want to give my your blood, I can bite you right here," I can put up with his mocking smile, for I know I will have him panting and begging for more under me just in few minutes later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

---ZERO---

To think that I would be back in here in the same day – just few hours after – I have leaved it. The worst is that it's just the two of us. He told me that he'll give me his blood, but I know what happened the last time I drunk from him – that strange longing for more.

I follow him silently to the bedroom, partly glad that it's so dark in there because of the heavy curtains on the windows – not even the light from the street lamps is coming thru. The only source of light shins thru the open door from the living room, and I curse my half vampire eyes for adapting to the dim lighted room so fast.

I hold in my breath as he turns to me – of course I try not to show it – his jacked already resting on the chair, and my eyes follow hungrily his hands as they so painfully slowly unbutton his shirt. I can't wait any longer, and my mind goes blank in the moment I see his exposed neck, only one thing is now pushing me forward – my thirst.

I walk up to him, seeing just the white neck, my eyes not looking at anything else. A painful moan escapes me, as my hands tear the shirt away for better access, I sense my fangs increasing as I'm closing the distance between my lips and his neck. Licking that delicious looking place, breathing in his scent and sensing the pulse under the touch of my tongue is enough to drive me over the edge.

Slowly sinking my fangs in him, enjoying the feeling when they tear apart the flesh, the first gulps of blood so satisfying – bringing a shiver down my whole body. I sense his hands on me, one on my shoulder, the other in my hair, and suddenly there's fear that he would pull me away, ending this ecstasy I found myself in – never had drinking his blood done this to me. I want more. I don't want this feeling to ever end.

As I close tightly my hands around the fabric of his shirt in anticipation of the breaking of out contact, he does exactly the opposite of what I expect him to do. I feel him pulling me closer, shifting his head lightly for a better access to his neck, a deep moan escaping him as I sink my fangs deeper.

Than I feel him licking my ear as he whispers to me: "There's a price I want you to pay for every time I give you my blood," of course there would be one. But what could I have that he would want? Taking one last gulp, I remove my fangs from his delicious flash, carefully licking away every last drop of that sweet ecstasy filled blood, when he moans into my ear, sending another shiver of pleasure down my back.

"I want your body," his voice is low, demanding. Immediately after those words sunk in, I try to pull away from him. I really do try. But it seams like his strength didn't leave him with the blood, the hand on my lover back keeping my body pressed to his. His other hand in my silver locks, and I found myself unable to free from him, his lips on mine, connecting us.

Struggling, but kissing him back – the irony of that – I found myself pressed to the wall, my hands secured above my head. As his lips leaved mine to travel down to my neck, panic started to build in me, as I recalled the few hours earlier – the Russian vampire biting me, wanting more with each minute. It was the same and yet not the same.

Of course I know it is Kaname holding me – his hands gripping my wrists aren't so forceful – his kisses tender, slowly and loving – his tongue dancing at the skin of my neck. But I'm not able to command my trembling body to listen. As I feel two sharp fangs lightly pressing down at my skin, I can't take it anymore.

"Kaname," I called out his name with pain in my voice. He looked slowly up at me, his fangs shortening, the red in his eyes replaced with the chocolate orbs. Is it shock I see in them? Surprise or… I don't think I can identify it right now, with my mind playing this trick on me. Did that vampire's attack leave so much damage? My body doesn't stop trembling, and I feel his hands leaving me. I let myself slide down the wall, hiding pathetically my face in my hands as I sit on the floor, not wanting to see him, but mostly not wanting him to see my expression right now.

"Zero?" his voice is low and so near – so he's also on the ground. The sudden gentle touch of his hands startled me, as I didn't expect it, his hands pulling my hands away.

"Don't," I try in broken voice. I definitely don't want him to see me this way. "Stop Kaname. Don't look at me!" I shout out loud, as he pulls my hands away, our eyes meeting.

"Zero," it's like a sweet whisper, this tormenting words that leave his lips. "Tell me what's wrong with you."

"Nothing…" how can I say it to him? How can I say that I was nearly taken by a vampire and I couldn't fight it! That I felt so powerless, that the feeling won't leave me even now… How can I let him see how weak can I be? "There's nothing for you to worry…"

"How can you say that with your body trembling like this? I can hear your heart beating so fast like it wants to jump out of your chest," I swallow, as he's leaning closer, bringing me to his body, hugging me tightly – his breath so close to my ear.

"I won't hurt you. I promise I won't, so let me hold you," I feel my body tense at those words, "as you need my blood to stay sane, I need your body," I can't find the right words, as they are stuck in my throat, not a single one leaving my lips. Closing my eyes, I prepare for the worst to come.

I heard him inhale deeply, and than he let go of me and standing up, and in the next moment I heard the door close with a loud slam. I'm sorry Kaname. Sorry for being selfish, but it's really better this way, because if you had continued, I would have lost it. And that is something I can't afford to do. I, who despise vampires so much to let myself sway by this feelings is… is definitely wrong. So even if my body tells me to let him take me, my mind screams against it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-Looks like this one came out shorter than I thought it would be, and I think it's because of the lemon I decided not to write, as none of you wanted it – I never said that Zero would be raped._

_-Hope you all are not too disappointed that Kaname wasn't the one who saved Zero, but I will definitely make him a knight in shining armor in later chapters for Zero – I promise. The story is progressing smoothly, and there is definitely a lot to look for in the future chapters._

_-Now I won't write for… I don't know for how long, as I don't know when all the exams will end. But I can promise that the next chapter will be a long one… so till next time… _


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: I need to apologize first for the mistakes (as always) – as there definitely are some. As I promised it's a longer chapter as I'm used to write, it also took me extra long time to write – I kind of find myself struggling more and more with every chapter, even if I know exactly what I want to write. Oh well… So, the loooong awaited chapter (or I hope that you all have been patiently waiting for it). There's not much else to tell, so enjoy it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 5 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Fear. It was fear I saw in his eyes. There's no way that he's fine. He can say to me what he wants, but I can see it reflecting in those violet orbs – something definitely happened to him, and I will find out what. I give him a little more time to calm himself down, before I go back there.

Pouring water in the glass, I watch as the two tablets melt in it, coloring the white liquor red. Taking it, I sit on the sofa – Ichijou has taken care of the cleaning up, the room is as it was before my… I don't want to think about that right now. Taking one gulp from the glass, I close my eyes as I try to relax a little – but is it even possible with so many things happening in such a short while?

The first problem I should solve is Eliade, as it looks like she's the reason why I'm now in this situation in the first place. Zero… it feels kind of strange – the name rolling on my tongue. Even if it pains me to see him that way and I'm confused about what to do, I don't have much time to think about it.

After few minutes of nothing but going over every possibility, I hear the door slowly opening. Opening my eyes to the new sensation of two more persons in this small room, I look up to see Ichijou closing the front door, the tall dark hunter standing there beside him. Naoja – if I remember the name correctly, because I kind of didn't pay him much attention by or first meeting – my eyes taking in just the silver hunter staying now in the next room.

"Kaname-sama," Ichijou's the first one to speak up, as I'm exchanging quiet looks with the hunter. Looking at him now, I see even thru his clothes that his body has a nicely build – as a true hunter should have. Zero, on the other hand, has much less muscular build, his body sometimes looking fragile, making you want to hold it in your arms and don't let go of it – especially lying under you, with that flush on his cheeks… Kami. This is not the time to think about it.

"Is everything ok, Kaname-sama?" I think he means with Zero, and I saw his eyes on my bare chest just a few moments ago.

"Of course it is," looking back at the hunter, I sense his building irritation – is it from the lack of attention from my side, or my exposed upper body that is causing it? I don't care either way. "What is he doing here?"

"Where is Zero?" from the tone of his voice I can make out that they are not just a fellow hunters – is there something more between them? Or was there?

"I haven't done anything to him, if that's what you're asking. He's there," I point to the door to the bedroom, "but if I would be you, I would not dare to disturb him right now," I add as I see him taking one step in that direction – he stops immediately, taking the hint.

"We have some information, Kaname-sama," Ichijou saves the uncomfortable situation of us two again staring at each other. I don't think I will ever like this Naoja guy. Information? Hope this could get us further – Ichijou wouldn't have brought it up otherwise.

"What kind of information?" I wait for their answer, as they both take the seat opposite of me, the hunter not relaxing one bit – he knows what he's doing.

"We know where the source of this mess is right now," interesting. If it's true what Ichijou said, this will finally get things moving – the sooner this problem is behind us, the sooner we can return to Cross Academy and I can concentrate on the other problem at hand that I created.

"And from where have you this information?" that I'm really interesting to find out – they were out alone just few hours, where have they gotten their hands on such a thing? If it's really the truth. I look at Naoja as he speaks.

"We kind of beaten the information out of the vampire that attacked Zero and that I have…"

"A vampire did what?" I'm angry – no furious. When did that happed? Is that the reason Zero acted the way he did towards me?

"Kaname-sama, your hand!" I didn't even notice that I have smashed the glass I had in my hand to pieces from the mere thought of what had happened – it couldn't be just a simple attack, I think Zero is capable enough to not let that affect him. So it must have been…

"Where is he now?" I know my aura is leaking out, making them a little uncomfortable, but I can't seem to calm down enough to control it. From where is all this anger coming from? Is the mere thought of Zero being attacked by other – their hands on him, their tongu – making this to me?

"I kind of killed him," that didn't calm me down. Even if the thought that the vampire is dead should be enough, the fact that this hunter sitting before me – whose relationship with Zero I don't know yet – is the one who killed him and not me is frustrating me.

"Would you stop spreading your aura Kuran? It's hard to breath," I didn't even notice the door opening, not his presence joining us – and I was kind of afraid of looking at him, of our eyes meeting. What will I see in those violet eyes?

"Zero, you're all right?" that caring tone in his voice – I don't like it.

"Why shouldn't I be?" well, it looks like Zero is back to his old self – or he tries to make us think so. Either is good – for the time being.

"What was it you were talking about? That place…"

"We have the information from the Russian vampire, and I can tell he wasn't lying as you know my methods of obtaining information's are the best," that cocky bastard – trying to make himself look good. Zero didn't said anything regarding the vampire, but I could sense a little change in his aura at the mention of him. I won't pursue the topic anymore, and for that he can be grateful to me.

"Than, can we go?" Zero walked past me, throwing at me my clothes I had leaved in the bedroom.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NAOJA-

It's interesting to see the reaction between those two. Not just the interaction between them, but also their reactions just to some subjects concerning the other. There's definitely something going on between them, even if Zero would definitely deny it all. And I think it's affecting the pureblood more than he would like to.

The only thing that could make the two enemies long for each other is the blood bond, and as Zero is a turned human, it's really possible. But I'm glad that Zero is sitting beside me in the front of the car – leaving those two alone at the back wouldn't have been such a great idea. Something happened before we came to the apartment, and it's obviously bothering them.

"Please turn right at the next turn, Naoja-kun," Ichijou said politely, leaning closer forward to look out – too close for my liking. The noble vampire is a beauty, that's for sure, like every noble vampire is, but his presence is doing something to me – something I would never admit out loud. And the dangerous situation started when we were alone in Zeros hotel room… I shake my head, as images start to flow freely to me – he's really breathtaking when angered…

There's the turn.

Hope it won't be too long now, as it's too quiet in here for my liking. And the air – it's hard to breath sometimes. And I can't even tease Zero at the moment, not knowing what the pureblood would do to me if he interprets it the wrong way. A fog? Or are my eyes giving away?

"A fog?" so I'm not the only one surprised at the shiny day suddenly turning out this way. And it is again the blond noble speaking, those other two in their own world. I slow down the car a little, as I muss now turn on the lights, because it's starting to be hard to even see right before us. And when have we entered a forest?

"Stop the car."

"What?" I turn to Zero as I think I heard him say something – he's not looking back at me but out of the window.

"Stop the car Naoja. NOW!"

I jump on the breaks, and the car comes abruptly to an stop – I hear screaming from the back of the car – not paying it too much attention.

"Zero?" I try to grab him, but he's faster and is out of the car, and in the next moment he's gone in the fog, out of my sight.

"Shit!" swearing, I let the engine of the car going so that we would have some light, and with the other two vampires am stepping out. Not long after Zeros disappearance, gunshots can be heard, coming from the direction he vanished in.

"Was that Kiryu? K…Kaname-sama? Where are you going?" I look in the direction of the vampires, right in time to see the vanishing figure of the pureblood in the foggy white. My body automatically reaches for the blond's hand, as he too was about to go.

"Let him handle Zero," I answer the question in his eyes. "We need to take care of them," I first heard than saw them, and as the fog strangely subside around us, we found ourselves surrounded by a swarm of Es.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

God dammit. What's up with this fog? Those gunshots we heard were definitely from Bloody Rose – and for quite some time now, I can smell Zeros blood in the air – one more reason to hurry. This stupid fog won't go away even with my power – the only explanation is that another pureblood had caused it. Than there's definitely something it should keep hidden.

I know I look pathetic, hurrying to his side and hoping that nothing bad happened to him. But I can't fight this feeling that's forcing me to hurry, making me care. I let the smell of his blood guide me, strengthened by the bond pulling me to him. After a while, the fog is starting to clear.

There, just few feet before me, are two figures – one is the silver haired hunter, the other I don't recognize. But what I know is that that Level E somehow managed to overpower Zero, having him powerlessly pinned under him as he's now drinking him dry – and Zeros not resisting. My breathing stops for a moment, thinking about the worst-case scenario – but my mind is fighting against it, trying to stay clear.

"Zero!" I use my power to tear off that creature from him, his body landing not too far away. I rush to unmoving Zero lying on the ground, and as I make sure that he's alive and breathing, I return my full attention to the pitiful creature now struggling back to his feet. Anger boiling in me – how does he dare to wound Zero! I use my power to tear his body to many pieces, but nothing happens. Neutralized? Who could?

"Eliade," I let the name leave me in angry tone, as she slowly takes her form from the for. It is her, standing there protectively before that beast, looking back at me more pissed than I am.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I won't let you destroy him, Kaname," her tone different from the sweet one I'm used to.

"Because he's you lover?" a flick in her eye, and I know I'm right. Woman and their foolish actions when it comes to the matters of heart. She's the second pureblood that has gone mad because of her lover falling to Level E – the second one I have to deal with.

"BECAUSE I love him I won't let you harm him."

"Because of that you let him freely kill all those people? Even protecting him to the length of creating Level Ds and Es as his… bodyguards?" I know that arguing with her won't get us further – my intention of killing him stays, even if it means to kill her. She's also guilty of massive murder of those people, of turning them against their will. She will be either exterminated by the council, or I would kill her right here, right now. Even if she used to be my friend.

"Because of that? Because of that you say? Is love not strong enough reason?" she's jelling at me, slowly loosing it. I muss act fast, before she looses it. She's strong because she's a pureblood – of course not stronger than I am, but if she goes mad…

"Than tell me, Kaname. Why is it sin that I want to keep my love close to me, but when you keep that boy beside you everything is OK?"

"This and that are different…"

"How are they different?" she's shouting back at me, pain reflecting in those blue eyes of hers. "Because he's not a fallen one? Because you give him your blood? I also tried! I wanted but he refused! He refused to be what I am!" so a broken heart. Eliade, have you really fallen so deep that you are willing to do anything just to keep someone beside you who doesn't even want you? I know that vampires, especially purebloods that live long will from boredom go mad or do stupid things, but to fall this deep… I'm sorry Eliade, but I don't see any future for you.

I close my eyes as I use my power, this time not letting it be neutralized by her thru madness weakened power. She's not crying out, she's not even resisting when her body is slowly returned to dust along with her lover – there was only hatred reflecting in those sad blue eyes like the endless sky.

I'm sorry Eliade. I really am.

"Kaname," that soft voice – Zero. Turning around, I see him standing before me – cheeks burning, breath heavy and his eyes are red. He must have lost a lot of blood, his right side of the neck is covered in the red liquor, his clothes drinking it up so it's hard to tell the damage that was done.

He reaches out for me, desperately in the need of blood, and I let him. Freeing my neck from any obstacles, he waists no time by sinking his fangs in deeply and painfully, hungrily drinking the blood that will save his mind from going mad.

"Enough," he's taking too much – I sense my strength leaving me. Closing my fingers in his hair, I jerk his head forcibly away from my neck, another wave of pain spreading from the place he bit me as his fangs leave it. Looking in his eyes – the red is gone, replaced by a need reflecting in them.

I don't have the time to react in any way, as he forcibly takes my lips – not that I'm complying, it's just so strange. It's like he's drunk – from the blood maybe? It's true he took too much, but that can't be the case. But who cares – I don't. This is one of a rare chances where I get to kiss him.

He's pushing me backwards, until I feel my back hitting a tree and I let us slide to the ground. When he breaks the kiss and looks at me, I see just lust in his face – he's licking seductively his lips, like he just had the greatest dish in his life. That's so hot. His hands travel down to my pants…

"Zer…" my lips are taken again, the words sealed in. I don't sense anyone around here, so I think it's OK to continue, and to think that it's Zero who's initiating it – even if there's something wrong with him – I really can't find the strength to resist. I want to push him to the ground and take him, but I won't do that and will patiently see how far he is willing to take this.

His hands are working fast, my belt is already opened, his hands are unzipping my pants… he's breaking the kiss, one look into my eyes before he lowered his head – my breath stuck in me… Not in my wildest dreams would I imagine this. He had freed my hardening member – I feel his breath as he's holding it, his lips kissing the tip lightly and my body shivers from that feeling. To feel those sweet lips, that tongue licking me from the base slowly up and than his mouth closes around the tip, slowly making its way down. Kami. I never felt so wonderful – that wet feeling, his tongue licking me, and his fangs just slightly scratching the surface… I don't want it to end.

Looking down at him, my hand holding his silver locks away from his forehead… I can't take it anymore. As good as this feels, I want to be deep inside him. Pulling his head up, he first looks surprised, but than he's closing his eyes as our lisp enclose in another passionate fight. The smell of his blood is making me go crazy, not to mention the pleasure he's still giving me by stroking my member.

Reaching out, I first lightly caress his own arousal that is begging to be freed out of his pants, and I'm just too glad to fulfill that silent plea – swiftly unzipping his pants, than pulling them down to his knees. Breaking the kiss just to let him wet my fingers, I slid two of them into his tight entrance – and from the moan he makes I know he likes it. I don't think I can wait any longer, so I quickly make him ready, before I enter deep in that blissful tightness.

I find him breathtaking, sitting on me and dancing to my rhythm as I slid out of him and than in, his walls tightening more and more the closer he is to his climax. I don't think I can last too long too, intoxicated by this all. He calls out my name as he comes, and I follow him not long after, pulling him closer as I come deep inside him.

This one moment is perfect – even if the circumstances leading us to this point weren't.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

What's with this damn darkness? I can't see a thing…

I can't even hear anything. One thing I'm sure about is that my whole body hurts like hell. I can even smell fresh blood, and by the scent I can tell it's all mine. That damn E got me pretty badly – so much I can tell. Am I dying? Is that it?

No… I don't want that. I can't let them…

"Onii-san…"

A voice.

"Onii-san!"

Ichiru? Is that you? I want to scream those words, but nothing comes out of me. Ichiru. The last time I saw him was on that day when "that woman" was killed. After that, he disappeared.

Finally the darkness is retreating… where the hell am I? I don't recognize this place – hell, I don't even know how I came here in the first place. Something is off… something is not right – that much can I tell. The room is small and round, with only one closed door – the only way in and out. There's no window, and I can't exactly tell where this dim light comes form, and the only furniture in here is this bed-like thing I'm lying on – it's harder than stone, if that's even possible.

Wonder if the door is open? I need to go and find Ichiru. As I sit up slowly, I'm surprised to find that nothing hurts anymore. I can hear another voice – it's like a whisper… no. Morel like… a cry. There's a child crying somewhere out there. Is it Ichiru? Of course not.

Standing up, I run to the door determined to break it down if needed. To my surprise it's not locked, and… holly shit. Thank god I didn't let go of the door-handle immediately – a black darkness is staring back at me. So this is a tower, from the look of it, and the only safe road down are there narrow old stone-stairs by the wall, spiraling all the way down. I don't even want to imagine what would have happened to me if I had fallen there – as I don't even see the end.

The crying isn't stopping. I can even say that it's becoming louder the further down I'm going. I can feel a headache building up, the pressure becoming stronger with every step. After few more minutes of walking, the hope of reaching the bottom of this hell tower is leaving me – I can head a loud cracking sound. Before I have the chance to react in any way to it, I feel the whole tower shaking, the stairs disappearing under my feet – I'm falling.

It doesn't take long – or so I think – before my mind is awakened by another wave of pain – this time it didn't disappear when I opened my eyes, the sharp pain in my side telling my body it's still alive.

I try to stand up, and after what for my hurt body seems like eternity, I'm finally standing on my two feet, now trying hard for my breath to calm down – the headache not helping at all. At least the child isn't crying anymore.

Taking a first look around me, it seems like I'm in some kind of underground chamber of the tower. I can't see how big it is because of the darkness, but I muss find an exit as soon as possible, before the rest of the roof also falls down under the pressure of the collapsed tower – burying me alive.

What's that? A voice? I can't exactly tell what the voice is saying, but I think I can hear something. My mind is too occurred with trying to find the location of the voice, and at the same time trying to stay sane with all the blood in the air, so I don't see or hear the coming danger until it's too late – one single hand appearing before me from the thick darkness, its nails extending into bloody weapons.

I hear myself cry out from the pain as the nails pierce my skin, digging deeper into my stomach – drawing more blood from my already exhausted body.

"Kiryu-kun," it's weak, but I can now hear it clearly, the voice calling out to me.

"Zero!" it's becoming louder and louder, this urgent call of my name – even louder than my cries. I know this voice. It's calling me back… to him…

"ZERO!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Already few days have passed since the incident with Eliade and her "beloved", but Zero is still in that comatose state, refusing to wake up. I need to say that he looks really beautiful, with the sweat glittering on his skin, his silver locks clinging to his forehead and neck, with those slightly pink cheeks and the heavy breath – like a lover panting from pleasure under me. I could just jump him and take him right now, seeing what just the image is doing to me. But I think it's better to wake him up, as his breathing starts to be irregular – but how?

"Kiryu-kun," I doubt he would want me to call him by his given name. He's starting to toss himself, and more sweat drops are appearing on his forehead – is he having a nightmare?

"Zero," I call his name, taking in every change as I near his lying form on the bed – suddenly I'm startled by the loud cry. It's filled with so much pain – like something is trying to tear him open.

"ZERO!" in a blink of an eye I'm by his side, shaking him lightly, praying for him to wake up from that hell of a dream. And than his crying is replaced by silent. A few moments later, two violet eyes are looking back at me – confusion and pain still present in them.

"Ka…name?" he speaks my name with caution, like he's not sure if I'm real. That must have been a hellish dream. I let him lie back down – it looks like he doesn't have the strength, otherwise he would already yell at me, slapping my hands away from him. I kind of like this situation right now, him being so powerless and vulnerable – I kind of want him to always be like that.

Now's not the time to think about that – he needs blood for his strength to return. I don't think he has enough strength to bite me, so I apply one of my sharp fingernails to my wrist, breaking the skin, and letting the blood drop onto his slightly parted lips.

"Drink," I don't think there was a need for me to say it, as his eyes turned red right when the smell of my blood filled the room. Grabbing my hand, he pulls it closer to his lips, licking away all the blood from the already closed wound – those few drops are enough for his fangs to grow, and I feel him biting into me, hungry and painfully – his red eyes looking at me all the time, hatred reflecting in them. I let him drink a little bit longer, before I pull my hand away from those hungry lips – wishing it were my own lips on them.

"What happened?" came his first question after he calmed the lust down, violet taking over the red previously present in his eyes. Walking over to the table where I have prepared a glass with water with a melted blood tablet, I take a sip from it to calm down the thirst that is trying to overtake me – of course I would rather taste his blood, the liquid so sweet it dulls my senses, but I don't want to make him loose his newly regained strength – even if it's so much tempting to have him at my mercy. But it would also mean that we would have to spend more time here, before he regains back his strength for our travel back.

"To make an long story short," turning around, I found him sitting on the bed, supporting the weight of his body with his hands, waiting in silence for my explanation. I swallow at the sight of his naked upper body that isn't under the covers anymore – does he have to provoke me so openly? Of course I know that he doesn't mean anything by it – judging by the expression on his face, and by his personality – he would never do something so daring if he's not under the influence of… something. But even so…

"Kuran?" looks like I was too long lost in my own thoughts.

"Lets see… what do you remember?" I don't know what will it do if I tell him I slept with him again if he doesn't remember it.

"Even from all the blood-loss…" I see him struggling with the words, trying to find the right way to put it. "I slightly know what happened – or so I think. That woman who came after the E is…"

"Eliade," I wanted to say out her name one more time, just for the sake of old times. "She's dead."

"Yes. You killed her. Along with the E…"

"Her lover," I again fill up the facts he doesn't want to say or acknowledge – a pureblood going mad because of her lover. I don't think that he can understand that – or want to understand it - that we also are capable of such love, that is able to drive us to madness.

"And after that…" I let you drink my blood and gave into your provocation – I want to say it, but the words are stuck in my throat.

"After that…" he looks like he's trying to remember… or is he fighting with himself – with the reality that took place but he doesn't want to acknowledge it? Yes, that must be it.

"I need a shower…" so he decided to run from it. Kicking the sheets away, he tries to stand up, and even if I know he doesn't have his full strength yet, I don't try to help him. But I watch him with an intense look, his every move and if there would be even the slightest indication of the possibility of him falling, I know that my body will act on its own and be there before he could touch the floor.

He hadn't closed the door – Kami. Don't do this to me, Zero. I can't avert my eyes even if I want to from his farm, as he's slipping down the light silken pants I gave him, down those beautiful long legs. Was it just my imagination, or have our eyes just met? He's entering the shower – the door still open. Don't tempt me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I let the cold water drops cool off my body. Letting my forehead touch the wall in the shower, I… Kami. I can't believe what am I actually trying to do. I left the door to the bathroom deliberately open. Of course I know it's an open invitation for him – and I know he wants me by the look in his eyes, by the way he was looking at my body. When I was entering this huge shower, I looked one more time at him, but he was standing there, looking like he was fighting with himself. I didn't see him move. It doest matter what choice does he make in the end, this will be the first and at the same time the last time I'm willing to do something like this.

"Is this an open invitation from your side?" that startled me a little – that sweet voice whispering in my ear. Was I so deep in my thoughts that I didn't sense him coming? Looks like there's no way back. I turn around, facing his burning eyes.

"So what if it is?" did he walk in here just to see my reaction without any other intention from his side? Because that's what that expression of his is telling me. Is he shocked by my reply? Did he think that I would push him away jelling at him? Well… that would be my normal reaction. But under these circumstances, I think… that it's fair.

"This is your last chance to run, Zero. Because when I get a hold of you, I wont let you go," his hands slide down my chest, my sides and thru my small back until they reach my rear. I must say it's quite a pleasant feeling, my body remembering his touches. I shiver slightly from the faint memory of our joined bodies, and than I'm doing another thing I not so long ago thought I would rather die than even think about it.

Touching his face lightly with my hands, I bring my lips closer to his – my eyes closing from itself as our lips meet in just a light touch, the water running wild between them. It would be really embarrassing if he won't respond to me – and somewhere deep down I'm actually hoping he would. Don't get me wrong. This is just to show him my gratitude – or so I try to tell myself.

Thankfully, I feel him responding. First a little shyly, than he's kissing me back passionately, almost like a hungry lover starving after me. He's pushing me lightly until I feel my back hitting the wall – but I'm not scared anymore, as my hands are free, and my mind is set on this.

It feels like an eternity, when the lack of oxygen forces our tongue-dance to end, leaving us panting after our lips leave the safety of the others. I avert my gaze down – I can't look him in the eyes right now – and… oh my god. I didn't realize that he's naked – we both are, our bodies so close it makes my heart beating so fact. But… but… I need to look away, but my eyes can't move – he's so… well gifted. I can't imagine that it was already two times in me.

"You look cute…" I hear him thru the sound of water-drops hitting the ground, "…when you blush like a virgin," my cheeks are burning with fire now, and as I look up at him, there's only lust in those beautiful eyes looking back at me – and than, our lips meet again and I let myself be absorbed, closing my eyes.

I gasp in the kiss a little from the surprise, as I feel one of his elegant fingers entering me – he doesn't waist any time. I moan in his mouth as he starts to move his finger in and out, making my body slightly shiver from the pleasure as my body remembers this feeling. I feel the blood rushing to my member as he ads another finger, another wave of pleasure hitting me.

"Ka… Kaname," his name leaving me as I tear my lips from his, when I sense his fingers moving deeper with every thrust – I can't believe how good it feels. He's kissing my neck, as I tilt my head backwards, moaning out with pleasure – I feel him smiling as he's now licking my neck seductively, and I nearly go mad when he's playing with my sensitive spot – not biting it.

"Turn around… Zero," I nearly scream out in protest when he pulls out his fingers, biting down on my lips as not to do so. I listen to him, turning around slowly and placing my hands on the cold wall. I feel him leaning on me, his one hand around my abdomen, pulling me closer to him, our bodies so close. Kami – I can feel his member between us… he's so hard – and I'm the one who's making him this way. I feel myself hardening.

"Are you ready?" his voice tickling my ear, than his tongue running seductively on it before he bites lightly, and I don't even have the time to fully take in the words he had spoken to me before I feel him at my entrance.

I swallow, remembering to relax my muscles as he's telling me as I feel him entering me. God – I moan out from the pleasure, pressing my forehead against the wall. I have seen how big he is – can't believe that now he's really in me. He's not moving, giving me time to relax my muscles around him, giving small kisses to every place he can reach.

"I'm going to move," what? No, I'm… I can't bring myself to say anything but moan again from pleasure as he slowly pulls out, than hitting deep inside me the next second. It's good – I can't feel any pain, just pure pleasure – so good he is.

"D… don't," I whisper, as I feel his one hand on my nipple, playing with it. I'm not a girl – so why… why do I feel like this? His other hand is grabbing my hard member, first slowly stroking it before he synchronizes his movements with his thrusts. Biting down on my lips – it's so hard to surpass the moans that are freely coming from me and echoing in this huge bathroom… I'm so close.

"Ka… Kaname!" I scream out his name like lovers as I come hard, he's coming not long after, with my name on his lips – it feels so good to hear him moan it out in this moment. It feels so right. He's coming deep inside me, and the pleasure is still shivering thru my whole body as his now soft member is slipping out.

"What…" he's turning me around, taking my slightly swollen lips from our previous kissing by force, putting in his tongue and I can do nothing but kiss him back – and I also don't want to do nothing more than kiss this passionate pureblood before me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Stepping out of the bathroom, I drop myself down on the bed, face burying in those messy sheets. I still can't believe I let him do me. Kuran – no, …its Kaname. I blush at the thought of calling his name at the top of ecstasy. I muss be careful from now on, not letting him do more damage than he had already done. I don't know if it's because of the blood-bond we share, but I find myself enjoying his caresses, his kisses, his… I bury my face deeper from the frustration.

"Are you perhaps inviting me?" shit. I let my guard down – again. I can feel his body-weight pushing down on me, as he lays himself on me, kissing my neck, biting it – but not breaking the skin – and I can't do anything as a moan leaves my lips, my body responding to his caress.

"K… Kaname," this is getting dangerous. I fell his hand slide down my body – not good.

"Enough," I turn slightly before his hand reaches inside my pants – that would be a really dangerous situation. My lips are captured by his, and once again I find myself unable to resist him, to push him away – I want more.

A loud noise resonates thru the room, and we immediately part, eyes locked. I feel my face burning, as it strikes me – that was my stomach making those noises. But of course – I feel like I haven't eaten anything in ages except for his blood, and, as I am still human, my body needs real food to keep going. I see amusement in this eyes and an innocent smile on his face before I cover my face with my hands, wishing that the earth would swallow me – so embarrassing.

"Hungry?" I feel him sigh and than stand up, and the only word right on my mind is "safe" – even if this situation is embarrassing.

"I will order you something, so come to the room," I hear him exiting the room, closing the door – I still dare not to move my hands, as the burning sensation of my face is still there. Slowly breathing in and out, I force myself to calm down. After what seems like an eternity for me, I think I'm able to face him, so I get up from the bed.

The first thing that I register as I enter the room is that great smell, and I fight hard to surpass the strong feeling of hunger building in me. As I walk closer to the small table placed before the big sofa, I swallow hardly, the sweet smell hitting my nose in full – what did he order? Pancakes? Well, it looks like its morning with the sun rising, so… wait morning? How long have I been asleep?

"First eat, than talk," is his immediate reply as I look at him, my mouth open to ask him the question now on my mind. Fine. Have it your way. I sit down, looking at the small table before me – I don't really like sweet things, but this all looks so delicious and irresistible, with all the decorations and fruits, I just can't resist it. As I take the first bite, letting it melt on my tongue little before chewing and swallowing – I feel like I haven't eaten anything so good in my whole life. And strangely, I don't mind him staring at me with that smile of his from the seat opposite of me.

"So," I finally plan oh have him answer my questions after few bites. "Where are Ichijou and Naoja?" I see his smile leaving him at the mention of Naojas name – seems like he has something against him.

"They have already returned," I wanted to ask for the reason, but he continued. "With the situation here settled – and with not knowing when you would wake up, they went ahead to settle the matters beforehand for our return."

"So… how long was I…"

"Unconscious?" that bastard – making fun of me even now. "For five days."

"Five days?" I nearly choked on the next peace of pancake – that's… that's…

"I don't know the reason why, but you should see someone regarding it. It is not normal – your wounds have healed in a matter of hours with the help of my blood, but for some reason it was like you refused to wake up." He is right – it is strange. I mean… first I coughed all that blood, and now this – but to actually go see someone? Even if he says that… well, it's not like I'm dying – what is strangest is the way he acts and speaks – like he cares about me. Yeah. Like that can really happen.

"Finish eating," I was so in my thoughts that it startled me a little when he abruptly stood up, "I will make preparations for our departure," and with that he left me alone with my thoughts.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

The sun was setting down in Russia, making the old Linovas mansion look more magnificent than ever. All the lights were off, all the life gone from it, leaving it look like an abandoned house.

Already a week has gone by since the body of the young lady has turned into nothing. All the servants were dismissed, leaving just the old butler there, keeping an eye out for any uninvited guests, looking after the secret under the protective wings of the mansion.

There, under it, in one of the old underground chambers – in a room decorated with dark red silk and lighted just by few candles – is an elegant stone coffin, it's lid opened for everyone to see the beauty lying there. And what magnificent beauty. A young woman is lying there – one of the most beautiful amongst the pureblood vampires – her skin pale and smooth like the silk decorating the room. Her ebony hair shining in the dim light, a dark little butterfly tattoo sitting between her breasts on that white skin. She opened her blue eyes after what seemed like an eternity to her. The first thing that she took in was the face of the waiting butler standing patiently by her coffin.

"Welcome back my lady," he said politely, bowing slightly to her.

"How long…" her voice a little raw from not using it for a ling time, "how long has it been since the body was destroyed?"

"Nearly a week has gone by since your soul has returned to your original body," he answered politely.

"A week, hmmm…" she sat up slowly, with his help – he knew better than to oppose her, even if she wasn't by her full strength yet.

"What about Kaname?" she adjusted the white dress, so that it didn't slide down, revealing much more that it originally should.

"I believe that he had already returned to…"

"What about that silver-haired beauty of his?" she interrupted him.

"He too, returned with the young Kuran," the anger was now visible in her eyes after his words – he didn't saw her look like that in all the years he was by her side. It was also apparent how much damage have those simple words caused.

"We're leaving," she said suddenly. It was an simple statement as it sounded, but it was also an order he knew he can't go against – but even so, he tried.

"You're still too weak," the look she gave him left him swallow all the other words he wanted to say. She knew that there isn't a need to say it again, because by now he knew that she can find the strength that she needed in the strong anger boiling in her veins.

"You will pay dearly Kaname," the words were like a whisper, a threat across the lands and oceans, to her once childhood friend.

"You will pay for taking away my most important person with the same price."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-uf – finally done. So… what do you think? Liked it? And now, our boys are going back to Cross Academy… what awaits them there? Will they be able to act like nothing happened or… find out next… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: hi everyone. I'm also back writing this story, and I have done a little counting and now I can tell you all that there will be 16 chapters – no more, no less. But it's still a long way until the 16th, so here's now the 6th chapter. Enjoy it…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 6 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Cross Academy. I can't believe I'm finally going home – how long was I gone? A week? And here I thought, that we could finish our mission in two days and than return. So many things happened in this short time – some confusing, which I don't want to think about, or even be reminded of.

After we landed, there was a car already waiting for us – I reluctantly stepped into the back seat of the car with Kaname. After all that has happened between us, of course I was worried that he would try something… I don't even want to think about it. If I were to, the images of our time in the shower would fly before my eyes, making me remember it. I know that it was me who initiated it, but that was because he was looking at me with those lustful eyes – it was just that one time and just because I needed to show him my thanks for saving me – it's not like I can just easily say it. I was newer good at saying my thanks to anyone. But thankfully, he didn't try anything funny thru the whole ride.

"Kiryu-kun," I sense the uncertainty in his voice – is he not calling me by my name because of the driver? It's true that as we are now back, he has to keep his facade around some people because of his status. I look at him to let him know I heard him.

"We are already here," are we? I didn't even notice. I can see the stairs and three figures that are standing there – Ichijou, Yuuki and Chairman. Speaking of Ichijou – I hope he hadn't told them anything unnecessary.

"Kaname," I return my attention back to him as the driver steps out after stopping the car and leaving us alone for few moments.

"What is it… Zero," I can tell by the smile on his face that he enjoys saying my name, because he knows I will not like it – and hell I don't like it.

"Look," there's one thing I muss make clean between us before we step out. "What happened back in Russia between us…"

"Do you mean the passionate time in the shower where you gave yourself to me willingly, or…" he leans closer to me – my senses are screaming "danger "at me.

"Back off, will you?" I push him lightly and he lets himself be pushed away, but not too far for my liking. "I mean everything that happened between us and shouldn't have happened," hope he gets what I mean. "Just trying to say that now that we are back, we should act like nothing happened – everything should go back to the way it was before."

"Do you really think it can all go back just like that? Just because you tell me to, I can forget it?" I was hoping that he would be glad – like me – if we were to go back to our vampire-hunter relationship.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but it's not that easy for me," what does he mean by that? I don't get the chance to ask him, as he's stepping out – shit.

"Zero!" Yuuki immediately jumps at me as I step out of the car – hugging me tightly. "I missed you."

"Yea, right. You just missed me because there was no one to help you with the prefect duties," I teas her – how I missed this. Just looking at her, and all my worries are miraculously gone.

"You're mean," she lets go of me – oh how cute she is when she's purring like that. I sense eyes on me – looking around, my eyes meet Kanames chocolate ones – angry ones I muss say. What is he angry about? Because Yuuki greeted me first and not him? Well, he's occupied with chairman and Ichijou… why do I even care about him? Wasn't it me who wanted things to go back to the way there were before? Walking behind the car, I take my single bag and make my way up the stairs to the comfort of my room.

"Zero! Where are you going?" I hear Yuuki shouting after me. "You better don't forget your duties today," prefect duties – that means dealing with more vampires. Great. Like I hadn't had enough of them the last week – but on the other side, the ones here aren't so bad compared to those Russian bastards.

It's so peaceful and quiet here on the school grounds, that it makes me forget about the events that happened in Russia. But it's not really that peaceful, with the Association plotting something against me. Speaking of the Association, I was kind of hoping that Naoja would be also waiting there – it's not like I want to see him so badly, I just wanted to make sure that he's… alive.

Home sweet home. I can't believe how much I missed this room. Putting my back down on the floor, I close the door before lying on the bed. I feel so tired. After those five days that I was unconscious as Kaname said, one would think that I had enough sleep to last me for two days. But no. There really muss be something wrong with me as Kaname has said, and it all started the first time I have awakened in his hotel room, in his bed right beside him.

Kami. I even slept nearly thru the whole flight, and if Kaname weren't so persistent in waking me up, I would have slept even more. And even now, as we are back, all I think about is how sleepy I am. Yuuki told me to come to the exchange, so I should take just a small nap. I hope I would wake up, because if I don't show up, she will definitely eat me alive.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-YUUKI-

Zero and Kaname were acting strange back by the car – well, maybe not to others, but I could tell because I'm with them every day. There's definitely something going on, and I will force them to tell me – not that I can just command Kaname-sama to tell me, so… it's decided – Zero is the one who I will ask.

First, when I heard from chairman that there is a chance that both of them will meet in Russia, I was worried – really worried. It's not like they get along – with Zeros attitude against the vampires. But I prayed that they weren't so stupid as to actually do something – it always were just words and not real actions, but who know what would Zero really do if he were left alone with Kaname. Of course I believe that Kaname is not the kind of man – or vampire in this case – to let himself be provoked easily… right? But of course Yuuki, why am I even thinking about such a stupid possibility?

But when Ichijou-senpai returned few days alone and told us what happened – I think he hadn't told us everything, especially what happened between those too, that Kaname-sama willingly stayed behind to look after Zero. But tonight, I will learn of everything – I will beat it out of Zero if needed right after the exchange. Speaking of the exchange… I think I'm running late.

Speeding up my walking, I can already hear the annoying girls who every night gather before the gates to take a look at the Night Class – of course I understand their actions, I too am a girl and the Night Class is made up of the most beautiful vampires I have ever seen – even if the others were just Level Es. Pulling out my whistle, I whistle on it to make them notice me.

"Attention girls!" I shout from the distance as I run to the gate and before the girls. "Would you please step aside, so that the Night Class students could freely walk to the class?" this is so irritating. And of course they aren't listening to me. If it was Zero – just one glance from him and they would be cooperative…

Speaking of Zero – where is he? I don't see him anywhere – did he stood me up? What is he thinking? I had to do the prefect duties alone the entire time he was away and now, that he's finally back, I thought it would be finally easier. He's so getting it from me… Oh the gates are opening.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I missed this white uniform. I missed my fateful friends. I missed the peaceful atmosphere in Cross Academy. Zero shocked me a little with his request in the car. How can he ask me to forget about what happened between us – even if I wanted to, the fact that we share a blood-bond doesn't let me think about nothing but him. His naked self to be exact, panting under me. He was so damn hot in that shower, and he wants me to pretend that it newer happened? I think he still doesn't get it what it means to be bond to someone – to be bond to me.

"Kaname?" Ichijou knocked at the door before he opened it and let himself in. "We are ready, but is it all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you have just returned. Everyone will understand if you would like to rest for today, and not…"

"I think I rested more than enough in the plane and the five days I was alone with Zero," I walk beside him, knowing he won't try to change my mind. As always before the exchange, all the Night Class students are already waiting for me – I fell relaxed by seeing their faces. Finally someone, after Zeros depressing expressions thru the whole trip, who is really happy to see me – of course my sweet Yuuki was the first to make my day. How I missed her.

"Welcome home, Kaname-sama," I was greeted by them all, it's really good to see them all again – even the always hipper Aidou.

"Shell we go than?" as we walked to the gates, I couldn't concentrate on anything that was going on around me – the only one I can think of is Zero. How should I act around him? When the big gate will open, and he will be there, keeping the girls from the Day Class from throwing themselves at us, what should I do? Should I greet him, or like he told me – act like nothing happened between us? I don't know if I can do that.

I take a deep breath as the gates are opening, the reality coming back to me – also the screaming voices of those waiting girls. And as the gates opened, the only thing that I can see is the crowd of the girls screaming the names of the Night Class students they have feelings for. And one small body bumping into me.

"Hello, Yuuki," I greet the girl as she regains her posture, bowing to me and apologizing for bumping into me, even if it wasn't her fault. My sweet Yuuki – I gave her the gentle smile I always do.

"Let me try, Yuuki," she is surprised, that I can see. "Would you mind letting us walk past, sweet ladies?" looking at the girls as I keep Yuuki close to me, after a while I see a lot of them blushing – maybe I should have used some other expression, but it's working as they are more than willing now to let us go, cresting a corridor for us.

"I see you later, Yuuki. Thank you for your hard work," she bows to me shyly, wishing me happy day – speaking of hard work I don't see Zero anywhere. It's not like he has hidden himself – I would have sensed him. The fact that Yuuki wasn't able to keep the girls away from the gate means that he was never here today. I so much want to ask Yuuki if she knows where he is, but it would sound… so unlike me. I don't want her to suspect something – I don't mind her finding out about us, but if I think about Zero, it's obvious he doesn't want the truth to be known.

Ah. It's so boring in the class. I lost count of hove many times I have sighed in this short time. And my mind – it can't concentrate on the class, when I don't know if something hadn't happened to him. Zero. Ah this is insane and frustrating. Standing up, I immediately attract the eyes of all that are present in the classroom. I exchange looks with Ichijou, knowing he would come up with an acceptable excuse for me for the others, and without as much as a word I leave the room.

Nice breeze tonight. Finally I feel like I can breath again. And what now? I can't just go find him and tell him I was thinking about him. He would kill me before I could say more – not that I think that he actually can. This is confusing. All this about the bond is making me so… unlike me – so out of character.

Before I know it, I'm standing before the boys Sun Dorm – the bond have pulled me here as I was walking around, and now it is screaming in my mind, telling me to just throw away my negative thoughts about this and go to him. What can I do? I'm already here, so just a quick look won't harm me – I can think about the consequences later. Using my power to open the window – lightly, not to break it – the bond is showing me he's in, I let myself in without permission.

It's a dark and simple room, like every room in the Sun Dorm and there, on the bed is lying the being of my obsession. So that's why he wasn't by the exchange – I can see his bag he had with him in Russia on the floor, and he's still wearing the same clothes – so he must have laid down right after returning, maybe to take a quick nap and falling asleep. He slept thru the whole flight, and is still tired? Does it have something to do with the symptoms he showed in Russia?

I sat down beside him, drawing back the silver bangs from his face to have a better look. He sleeps hard, not waking up – I thought him to be a light sleeper, with that personality of his – never letting his guard down. He looks so peaceful, so no nightmares like last time. Good. I know I will regret what I'm about to do, but I just have this terrible need. Putting my left hand under his knees and the right one around his shoulder, I lift him up – he's so light – and I leave the room with Zero in my arms thru the same window I let myself in.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Strange. What's this sweet taste in my mouth? So tempting – my thirst screaming for more. Wait I know what it is. Blood. And not just any blood, but a rich, pure blood. A purebloods blood. And the only pureblood around here is…

Opening my eyes abruptly, it's exactly as I have feared – Kanames face is the first thing I see. But it's even worse than I have thought – this is not my room. From the colors, furniture and decorations I can tell that it's his room. And this is his bed I'm laying on right now.

"What the fuck are you doing Kaname?" I jerk away form him, until I feel the beds head behind my back – great. No way out with the wall behind me, and the pureblood in front of me.

"Giving you blood, obviously," he's saying it like it's a natural thing – like I'm the insane one. I try to fight the urge that he had awoken in me – why is he doing this to me? Can't he see how humiliating is this to me? To lust after his blood this much – and now it's not just his blood, but also his whole being. Why can't he just stay away from me?

"That I can see – what I'm asking is why?"

"You looked like you needed it…"

"I did not," I interrupt him. How did I look like I needed it? I was just sleeping.

"Isn't it strange that you sleep so much?" so what if I sleep too much? That shouldn't be a crime – or better told in this case a sigh that I'm in the need of his blood.

"I'm leaving, and you better let me or…"

"Or what, Zero?" now it was him who interrupted me. Or what – right. I can't threaten him, there's nothing I can do to him so what was I about to say?

"Look here, Kaname," I think it's time we talked this over and came to with an understanding on both sides. "I think we should talk it over."

"Talk?"

"Yes talk. I won't say anymore that you should forget about what happened," as I too am able to forget it, the images still fresh in my mind – but of course I won't tell that to him. "But we should keep a distance between us from now on."

"Do you think it's so easy?" I look up at him – he hadn't moved from that one spot the whole time. His eyes are on me, I feel like he's taking off my clothes with that intensive look of his. And his eyes hold in them something familiar – anger? What is he angry about? If someone has the right to be angry than it's me, right? Right…?

"Do you think it's so easy?" he asks again, probably thinking I haven't heard him the first time as I'm not answering him. "The bond that is between us – I know you can fell it too. Maybe you're not feeling it as strong as I am, but it will grow stronger and than you won't be able to resist the pulling that is binding you to me."

"Than… than we just need to do something about it. There muss be a way to break it…" he moves fast, even if I see him moving, my body can't react fast enough and now I'm again in this uncomfortable position – pined to the bed, with this angry pureblood over me.

"What if I don't what to break it?" I'm speechless. Why? "What if my craving for you is now so strong that I don't want to let go of you? Now that I have got myself a good taste of you," I swallow, as those cherry lips come closer and closer to mine, "I want to be able to taste you every time I want to." I lick my lips before his touch mine, the pleasurable feeling spreading right thru my body in than moment. I'm an idiot.

"Don't do this to me," I push him away before he has the chance to deepen the kiss. "I don't want it," I, myself can't believe the words that are coming from me are true, so how can I convince him that they are? That that is what I truly feel and want?

"Oh, you're wrong. And I will show you just how wrong you are," again taking my lips, this time his tongue doesn't let this chance to go by to explore my mouth and I let mine dance with his. He's a good kisser, that much I muss give him and I always find myself giving in to him when he kisses me – deeply.

"Let yourself be consumed by this feeling of want," his voice is like an aphrodisiac, his tongue dancing on my neck so erotic. I don't want to open my eyes, just feeling him, his hand slowly and painfully playing with the buttons of my shirt before I finally feel his hand on my skin. Kami – what am I letting myself into? I pull his head closer to my neck with my fingers entwined in his hair, wanting so much from him to bite me – I can feel his fangs lightly touching the sensitive skin – I swallow, fully prepared for the bite.

"Kaname-sama?" a knock on the door. My whole body frozen in that moment, my eyes immediately opening – the door-knob is moving, the door will be opened in any minute. The reality hits you hard when you let your guard down for even a mere second.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-I would like to stop right here, as I know how much you love cliffhangers – and as a fact, my brain kind of doesn't want to work properly so this is as much as I can come up with right now. Should I say something more at the end? …hmmm… So, who will be the lucky one to catch our boys?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter, because I don't think it was that good. Also, thanks for the reviews – they are really inspiring. And I'm sorry about the misspellings and mistakes, but I'm trying my hardest here so keep up with me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 7 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-AIDO-

Finally the classes are over – I run out as the first one, not paying any attention to the questionable looks from the others. Who cares what they think about me? I want to find out what is going on with Kaname-sama. He seemed strange when I saw him today – and the fact that he stayed with Kiryu alone in Russia, as Takuma had told us – reluctantly, but I got it out of him in the end – even if I have the feeling that he hadn't told us the whole truth.

As I run back to the Moon Dorm, Kaname is the only one I think about. Did that filthy D done something to him? Is it because of that that he's acting so – not himself? Like he's confusing. Even by the exchange by the gate, he looked like he was looking for something – or better to say for someone – and Kiryu wasn't there. Not that I was looking out for him myself, I just noticed it.

If he had done something to Kaname-sama, he's so getting it from me. I run up the stairs, and when I'm on the second level, I slow down my run to a walking. Really, what am I doing? It's not my place or right to question Kaname-sama's actions. But, I'm just worried about him. I think that he will understand it, if I were to explain it to him. Here I am – there's no backing down.

"Kaname-sama?" no responds? That's strange – I definitely heard some movements from behind the door. I know that I can't just so come in without permission from Kaname-sama, but… I won't back out now that I'm already here.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

I think that I need to talk to Kaname about his behavior. There was no one who questioned him leaving the class today, as saying he was simply tired from the trip was sufficient for them. Of course I know that he went to see Zero-kun, it was so obvious – even when they came, the way he looked at him and Yuuki-chan hugging. I don't know if he's aware of the way he looked at them – like he was left out of something important. Like he was jealous – of Yuuki.

If he wants the others to find out, than he should just tell them before someone founds out from itself. Well, I don't think they will take it easy like I had, especially Ruka. It makes me smile just by imagining her face – oh, and not to forget Aido. Speaking of Aido, he was acting kind of strange thru the whole class – even running off immediately after it ended.

Don't tell me he found out something? Oh no. I muss hurry – please don't let me be late. I use all of my power to run back, even if it appears strange to others – I can explain later. There are important matters that need to be taken care of. Kaname – you own me for this one if I get there on time. Ah, the stairs. I let myself catch my breath before I straighten up – looks like Aidou is in his thoughts as he didn't saw me till now, still fighting with himself if he should open the door to Kanames room.

"Aido," he jerks as my voice reaches him, slowly looking my way, "do you **really** want to disturb Kaname when he's resting?" it's so easy to deal with him if you know the right words.

"O… of course no," he immediately let go of the door-knob like it's on fire, "excuse me," without any other word of protest he walks beside me to the direction of his room. I wait a little bit to be sure that he's in his room before I move to the door before which he was standing just a moment ago, and without knocking or saying anything I walk in – they won't be in any controversial position as they are already aware that someone has already tried to come in.

The first thing that comes into my viewpoint is the opened window, than I look in the direction of the bed as I close the door behind me. Kaname is sitting on it, smiling at me – his hair is messy as is his black shirt.

"Oh, it's just you Ichijou," he doesn't look surprised – he must have known that I would stop Aido. But by his respond I don't know if he's really happy that I have done that, or he didn't cared for Aido to find out?

"That sounded kind of disappointing," I walk over to him as he moves to sit on the beds edge. "Where is Kiryu-kun?"

"He left when my guard was down – after he punched me of course," he rubs his left cheek, the place he was certainly punched – serves him right. He should not play with Zeros feelings.

"This came for you," I hand him the simple white envelope on which is his name written in dark ink – an elegant writing. I gave him time to read the content of the envelope, walking to the window. I don't see anyone out there, nothing is moving, so Zero-kun must be long gone – I close the window.

"Some bad news?" I ask Kaname as the smile vanished from his face as he reads thru the letter in his elegant fingers.

"You could say so," he gets up, walking to the table by which I'm standing, putting the letter down, "It's an invitation to a party held by an old… friend," there was a little pause before he said the last word – I can understand that after what happened with Eliade, there's this need in him to be careful around those he calls old friends.

"And? Will you attend?"

"I think I will," that's surprising, and he even looks happy by the idea – the look in his eyes is telling me that he's up to something. "I have a little request, Ichijou."

"How can I be of help to you?" of course I will do everything he wants – if it's in my might.

"Look after Zero while I'm gone."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO -

He did it again. Why is it so easy for him to break my resolve? Just few simple words from him said in the right manner and I'm giving in to him – and it was even me telling him that we should go back to our old relationship – if there even was one. I can't take it anymore. It can't go this way. But what should I do? Should I give in to him? My body will be more than obliged to, but it isn't right – my hunter side is telling me that it's not the right thing to do. I'm so confused.

"Zero!" Yuuki – maybe she can bring me to different thoughts. I stop and wait for her to join me – I hope that it's not so obvious that in the direction I'm coming from is the Moon Dorm. I don't know what should I tell her if she asked me about it.

"Where have you been?" what now?

"What do you mean?" it's better if I play dumb, to see what she really has to say.

"You weren't by the exchange," oh that – I'm glad it's such a simple question, to which I know the answer without having to lie to her.

"I felt tired, and I wanted to take a quick nap, but looks like I dozed off," there's no answer from her, but I see on her face that she understands. I hope she lets me go with this simple answer.

"So tell me, Zero, how was your mission?" here it comes.

"It was a simple one, nothing special that you have to pay attention to," I walk by her, messing up her hair with my hand like a child's. "Come on, Yuuki, the class will start in few hours. You should take a quick rest," she doesn't say anything, as I don't leave her any space for questions, or speculations, as I'm not in the mood right now for explanations. So a quick shower before the class, to wash away his smell off of me, than some breakfast and my normal – I hope so – day may start.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

"Would you like some tea?" chairman Cross offers the woman seated before him. They are currently in his office in the Cross Academy, a beautiful day had just began few hours earlier – the day students already in their classrooms. She introduced herself as Joseline Waldoz – a beautiful lady in her mid thirties, with deep brown eyes, hair gracefully tied together and unemotional expression on her face – the perfect representative of the Hunters Association.

"I think you should already know why I came here," she decided to go straight to the point, not wasting more of her precious time in this place. Cross leans back in his chair, the cheerful expression he always has gone.

"I don't think so. Would you be so kind as to remind me Miss Joseline?" of course he knows why she's there – the only reason why someone from the Association would be there is because of Zero. But by playing dumb, he wants to buy some precious time – Yagari being away isn't helping him.

"Don't play dumb, Kaien," she changed her tone as well as her approach. "I'm here to take Zero Kiryu with me."

"And the reason may be?"

"The reason?" anger stars to build in her, her calm exterior starting to change too. "He's too dangerous to be left unguarded – his falling to Level E can come any moment. What will you do than, when he will hurt one of your precious students?"

"I don't think that…"

"Look, I didn't come here to argue with you," she interrupted him roughly, "I just wanted to be polite by informing you, but you are in no position to say or do anything in this matter. So," she rises up, looking down on his sitting form, "I'm taking him even if you are against it." A knock on the door brings both of their looks that way.

"Chairman Cross, may I come in?"

"Ichijou-kun, come in please," he's more than pleased by the interruption. He felt like he was pushed to the wall with no way out – this could buy him some time to buy Zero out of the hands of the Association.

"We are in an important discussion here, vampire," she tells him, glaring at the young blond noble like an angry snake. Ichijou just smiles at her, closing the door behind him.

"So, do you have something important to discus with me, Ichijou-kun," the happy tone returning to the chairman, as he walks around his table to be close to the two other present in his office.

"The truth is, Chairman Cross, that I came here because of this lady here," his expression turning to a serious one as his eyes look at the tall lady standing before him.

"Because of me?" she asks like she doesn't belie what she has heard.

"Yes," he assures her. "I know exactly why the Association had send you here."

"You do?" she crosses her hands on her chest, her stance a more relaxing as she awaits the answer from him.

"Yes. And I would like you to go back to the Hunters Association – alone," he pauses for a bit, to let the last word sink in her mind, "and tell the gentlemen's there that Kiryu-kun is under Kaname-sama's protection and that they should leave him alone."

"What?" she couldn't believe what that vampire is telling her. But is it really the truth? If not, and she will go back, it will be a huge shame for her – but, if it's true and she will take Zero with her now, and than the pureblood prince should come after her, she don't know if she would escape with her life. But why would the pureblood be interested in the silver-haired hunter? From what she knows, they are enemies – they can't stand to be around each other.

"So what will it be, Miss Hunter Association representative?" he was calm – he made his move, and now all there is for him is to wait for her reply. The inner fight in her was obvious on the outside, and Ichijou hoped that she would choose wisely.

"Fain," she said after a while, "have it your way," she stormed off without so much as a look at the chairman, slamming the door behind her. Ichijou exhaled, glad that the air became more relaxed.

"That went smoothly," he looked at the chairman, who still looked at the door stunned by the outcome of the situation. Looks like Zero is safe for now from the Association. But who would have thought that Kaname would go to so lengths for the boy – isn't he endangering himself by doing so?

"Tell me, Ichijou-kun," his mind finally back in reality, "Did Kaname-kun really said that?"

"He did… more of less," chairman looked at the confident vampire before him. More or less – what does that mean?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Ach, today was so tiresome. And the teacher was even jelling at me for missing out so much – like it was my fault that my body decided to sleep for five days, which postponed my return. Che. Right now, I'm on my way to my room, as I kind of forgot Bloody Rose in there, and like hell I'm going to the exchange without it – it took me quite some time to convince Yuuki that I would definitely not slack off this time.

Opening the door – now where have I left it? I switch on the light as I step in – I think the gun is on the bed… what is this? Have I walked into the wrong room? There are two pieces from every furniture – I definitely know that my room is a single person one, so this is… some other room? I couldn't have gotten it wrong – it's the same room I always come back to. So what is the meaning of this?

"Hello, Zero," says a voice near my ear, than I feel hands around my waist that are pulling me to the body behind me. Its not an enemy, as my hunter senses didn't scream for attention – and the voice is so familiar. Who is it? I turn my head slightly to the left, to be greeted by playful blue eyes.

"Naoja?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-Looks like if I want to, I can write a chapter in just few hours – it_'_s surprisingly easy if I keep them short and to the point. So, now that Naoja is back, what is his reason for coming to the Academy? Look forward to some action in the next chapter – if I'm in the right mood, the next chapter can be tomorrow…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: hmmm… I have had a really big dilemma – should I post this even if I have already posted one chapter today (but looking at the clock, it's already 1am here), or should I wait for tomorrow?… But I just love you all so much, so here's the 8th chapter – oh, looks like we are in the middle right now, as just 8 chapters remains…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 8 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Naoja?" I'm confused, but also glad to see that he's all right. "What are you doing here?" he lets me go, taking one step backwards, and now that I have a better look at him, I see what he's wearing – the day class uniform. Why? Is he even the right age to attend the school? I thought he was older than me – much older.

"Oh, I want to try out school life. And looks like we will be roommates from now on," what the? So this is my room – with the extra furniture that is meant for him. I glare at him, not buying his lies.

"Please, don't tell me such obvious lies," his expression changes, so I have guessed right.

"The thing is," his voice is quieter, looks like it's something serious, not meant for just anyone's ears. "The Association has send me here," that's surprising. Why would they do something like that? If they want us gone, should they keep us together? Unless, they think that it will be easier for them to take care of the both of us if we are kept together in one place.

"So they want to keep us together and wait for an opportunity when they can take care of us?"

"Looks like it," so he feels the same way. He sighs, running his hand thru his dark hair – I muss say, the dark day class uniform suits him. "Look here, Zero. If we want to live thru this little Associations plot, we need to stick together," he's right. I won't be going down just because they at the Hunters Association think that they have the right to judge us – I know I will eventually fall to an E, but I don't intend to give up the fighting. Speaking of this, I wander what did Naoja do to piss off the Association?

"Hey, Naoja, care to tell me…"

"Hey Zero!" Yuuki? Why is she here? I told her that I will definitely be by the class exchange – does she not believe me?

"Yuuki, what are you doing here?" I ask her as soon as she came closer.

"I'm here to get you," so it's as I have thought. "It… it's not like I don't believe you that you will show up… oh, who's this?" looks like I'm forgotten the moment her eyes landed on Naoja – and what's that blushing for? Is he really such an eye-catch? I never thought about that, because – well, he's a guy. I never looked at guys that way – not that I do now.

"Hej, hej, Zero. Won't you introduce us?" what's this? A new guy shows up and her Mr. perfect pureblood that she's so crazy about because he saved her from an E is forgotten?

"You're right Yuuki. We need to go. See you later, Naoja," I catch her hand, pulling her away the way she came.

"What are you doing? That's not fair!" I try not to hear her protests, releasing her just when we are out and the Sun dorm is in a safe distance from us. "You can at least tell me who he is," he's purring – sometimes it means she won't talk to me for few hours – I can live with that.

"He's a transfer student…" I try to come up with a sufficient lie.

"And what was he doing outside of your room?" her good mood is back, and I see there are more questions on the way.

"Looks like we will be roommates."

"I can't imagine it – you sharing a room with anyone," she's right. I never had to share a room with anyone before – hope it won't be for too long. She runs off as the group of girls became visible to us. My gun – after Naoja came and than Yuuki, I totally forgot about it. Great. Just great. I take my time reaching the crowd. I so don't like these screaming girls – it's true that I don't understand how their minds work – what's so great about them? Okay, maybe that's the wrong question – as it makes me remember his touches and kisses – but that's just because of the bond.

I glare at the girl that tries to break out of the line that I'm watching over – don't even think about it. She retreats immediately in the line – Yuuki isn't doing such a great job, but she's trying hard to keep the girls in line. As the gates are opening, they became even louder. Kami, help me. This is the only think I didn't miss when I was away.

When the gate is fully opened, just than it strikes me – I would have to see Kaname again. Why haven't I thought of that till now? Hope he won't do anything… unnatural. As they step out, the one leading them is not Kaname, but Ichijou. Why? And what is this feeling? I should be glad that it's this way, but deep down I'm kind of disappointed from not being able to see him. I exchange looks with Ichijou – looks like he knows where Kaname disappeared to. But I don't care – or I try to tell that to myself. Turning around to leave right after they are out of my vision, I'm stopped by Yuuki.

"Hope you're not going anywhere to slack off? You. Have. Duties," she stabs her finger in my chest with every word as to make them sink in my mind.

"I know. I know. Don't worry," I walk away, hoping for a peaceful night as I don't have Bloody Rose by me, and I'm not in the mood to go back to the room to get it – not with Naoja there.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Few hours have already passed since the exchange, and there's nothing wrong on the school ground. I was kind of hoping for something to happen, as I'm bored – and from the boredom my thoughts wander everywhere they want to – to the events that are still confusing for me.

"What do you want?" if I had my gun by me, it would already point in the face of the blond noble – but on the other side, Ichijou is the only one who knows the whole truth. Do I really want to anger him by threatening him? He could say something unnecessary to others – and if they learn that I have had my hands on their precious leader, I will be so dead.

"I just came to tell you," he comes closer to me, so that he doesn't have to shout, "that Kaname has gone to Venice…"

"And why are you telling me that?" I don't let him finish. Why is he thinking that I'm interested to know where the pureblood is?

"Oh, you don't want to know? But you looked like you were surprised to not see him earlier by the exchange," this bastard – he's coming to conclusions no one is asking him to.

"There you are, Zero," what's that idiot doing here? Naoja stepped out of the forest, right behind Ichijou – the look on Ichijous face tells me he recognized the voice. He turns to perhaps make sure he heard right.

"What a pleasant surprise," what is he doing? Is he out of his mind – is the only thought now on my mind as Naoja takes Ichijous right hand, kissing it lightly. What's he up to? "It's pleasant to see you again, Takuma-kun," why is he using his first name? And what's with that sweet tone in his voice?

"Come with me," I sever their hands by grabbing Naojas and pulling him away from the blushing noble – blushing? What's going on? Have they gone mad? I choose the forest, as to get out off the road for a better privacy, stopping after a while just when I'm sure that no one else is around. I slam him to the nearest tree.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" I hold him by the collar of his white shirt, letting free the anger gathered in me.

"What do you mean?" what do I mean? He didn't think that what he just did was wrong?

"What do I mean? What do I mean? What was that just now! Why were you flirting with him?" I shout at him, his calmness making me even angrier.

"I don't see what's wrong with that," he can't be serious. He fucking can't be serious! "Ichijou-kun is certainly a beauty…"

"But he's a vampire, if you haven't realized that!"

"You're one to talk – when you're doing it with the pureblood prince," I'm speechless, my mouth falling open. I can't move as those words sink into my mind – he's so right. Who am I to talk to him about morals when… when… I even thought that it won't be so bad to accept Kaname, but now that he spits the truth right into my face, I'm… shocked. I'm so full of contradictions – my words and my thoughts.

"I smell feel him even now… on you," he whispers as he leans closer to me, those words meant just for me. That's it – what's his problem? I let go of his collar, and using this small moment I use my other hand to strike him hark in his face – I gave it my all, my anger surprisingly leaving me as my fist collided with his face, his whole body falling to the ground. I walk away, not looking at him anymore.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Germany. I'm finally where I originally wanted to go. These two days were tiring – more than I thought they would be. When the invitation came from the Duke to his party, I wanted to decline. I don't like to attend these events, as these called friends of mine are just using me like some trophy. If I were to show up at their events, it would be like favoring if I don't go to the others – and the invitations will definitely come – the reason is simple as that.

After what happened with Eliade, I think the Council is keeping a close eye on me, so I played this in my favor – slipping away secretly to come here after two days. If they were to know about this, they would definitely suspect that something is happening – and I want to be left in peace, undisturbed searching for the answers to my questions.

"Hello, Kaname," the one who greeted me is one of my closest friends from long ago, one I can trust with this matter – and the only one who may have what I'm searching for. The Professor. Simple as that. His name long forgotten in the history of our race, the vampires calling him just by this title nowadays – he's a wise man, respected by many.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon," in my original plan, I should have arrived in two more days, but I just couldn't wait any longer. I like the atmosphere here, the scenery – the forest is full of life, and his house is deep within it so when one doesn't know where to search, he could get easily lost – it's like an old mans stronghold. Not that he looks old – even if he has already lived thru centauries – that is nothing for a pureblood vampire.

"You look good," I haven't seen him in ages, but he hasn't changed one bit – he may look like he has an tender physique, but don't underestimate him. There's a lot hidden in him – his mind is his strong point. "You know best that I don't like those parties, so I used the first opportunity to sneak out."

I follow him inside his home – from the letter I have send to him beforehand he knows why I'm here, so he's not trying to distract me with anything unnecessary – and I'm glad for him for that. Really glad, as every second is precious to me. I follow him nearly thru the entire house – it doesn't look like it from the outside, but it's really huge. How can he live here alone? He finally stops by a single door that isn't any different from the others we passed. Opening it, he switches on the lights, and I see the stairs that will lead us deep down underground, the shape of an old iron door visible.

We walk without a word, until we stand before the iron door – it's even more monumental than I had thought. It's like a guardian, guarding its treasures before the eyes of uninvited guests. Professor pulls out a key from his pocket, it's also old and from the look of it, it was maid a long time ago – like the door itself. So the house was build around it to keep the contents of the room behind this door a secret.

"I hope you can find here whatever it is you are looking for, my friend," he says as he opens the door, and I walk in right behind him, stopping after few steps – he seems to be amused by the astonished expression I muss have on my face.

"I too hope so," what I'm looking at is the largest library I have ever seen. I knew that it was large, but this… this is huge – really huge. There muss be thousands of books down here, some which are thousands years old. The largest gathering of books about our history – vampire history. I don't think even the Vampire Council can overtrump this – he had spend all his life gathering them, there must be even such which were prohibited, or which should be long lost.

And what I'm hoping to find here? The answer is simple – what is going on with Zero? There muss be some mention in history of a blood-bond between a pureblood and a lover level vampire – well, I really hope that I'm not the only fool to do something so – unthinkable. The symptoms Zero is showing, I hope to find a rational explanation to them – is the bond affecting him? Or is it something else?

One fact is sure – I have a lot of reading before me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KAIEN-

I look nervously from one to the other – I called Zero and Naoja here because there is a mission for them from the Hunters Association, but this… dark atmosphere between them is… did something happen? Just two days have gone by since Naoja came, and they already don't get along? To be exact, it looks like Zero is the one who's most pissed, Naoja just plays along. To even think that I have placed them in the same room because I knew that they know each other – I thought that Zero would be glad to have someone who understands him better as a hunter by his side.

At first, I had my doubts about this matter – to place another hunter in the school. But the Association insisted, saying that that's the only way they would allow Zero to stay here – Kaname is gone to some party, so what else should I have done? When I learned that they were together in Russia, I assumed that if they were there together, and made it back in one piece, that they will get along. Was I wrong? But nothing seemed to be wrong when Naoja came – according to Yuuki.

"So," I cough to get their attentions.

"Why have you called us here?" Zero asks me before I can say what I have on my mind – I so don't like it when he shouts at me like that.

"If you let him speak, maybe we can learn about it," Naoja's now the one speaking, and Zero is glaring at him the moment those words resonate in the room – a storm is coming.

"THE ASSOCIATION SENDS YOU ON A MISSION!" I blab out in one breath, loud enough to have their attention back at me before they can start to argue between them.

"Whom?"

"The both… of… you… together," the last word is like a whisper, as I fell like all my energy is leaving me under Zeros angry glare. Someone please, save me.

"I'm not going anywhere with him," he's acting like a little child – and I'm his father, so why do I fear his glare? There's no way he will do something to me. I straighten up, determined look in my eyes.

"Oh, you will. If you don't want the Association to take you away, you muss do exactly what they say," I have told Zero about our guest from the Association, and about the conditions under which he is permitted to stay here – I leaved out the fact that Ichijou said that he's under Kanames protection, because I don't know how he would react if he were to learn about it.

"Fain. Whatever," he takes the papers with the mission details that I have on the table, and twisting on his foot, he storms out of the room, not even glancing at the dark haired hunter.

"I will take care of it. Don't worry, chairman Cross, everything will be okay," I really hope so. What I fear most is what the Association is scheming something – I don't want them to endanger the students in my school, but I also don't want them to harm these two promising future hunters that just left my office.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Are you still mad at me?" what question is that? Of course I'm mad – or I'm trying to be. The last two days, I thought a lot about what he had told to me that time in the forest, and I'm mad because he's right. Who I am to say to him what's right and what's wrong? Firstly, it shouldn't matter to me if he wants to fuck Ichijou… or something like that – I can't really imagine them together. No, discard that – I don't want to imagine something like that – but, judging by the nobles' reaction, there's a chance that he would let Naoja do him if Naoja asked him. Kami. What am I thinking about?

I should concentrate on the mission. We are to go to the next village, and exterminate some Level Es – simple. But from my last experience with the Associations simple missions, and the fact that they want us both death, I don't think that this is as simple mission as they make us believe – there is something more to it.

"Are we now at that stage when you aren't even talking to me anymore?" oh, I was so in my thoughts, that I had totally forgotten to answer him – but what should I say to him? I can't just say that he was right from the start, that it was wrong of me to get mad at him – to punch him… bla, bla, bla.

"Oh, I get it. You're mad because what I said is the truth, and you just can't accept the fact that you were wrong," now you have done it Naoja. I'm so **not** going to apologize after these words – don't be so full of yourself.

"Watch out!" I yank the wheel to myself as a person appeared out of nowhere before the car – why is he looking at me when he's driving? Does he have a death wish? Well, I don't. Naoja jumps on the brakes, immediately stopping the car – now thanks to me – in the mud by the road.

"You okay?" I don't answer him, stepping out of the car – was that a person or an E? The village is still not even in our view, so what should it be doing here? I pull out Bloody Rose just in case it was really an E, as I walk to the lying figure on the road. I take small careful steps – I hear Naoja stepping out of the car behind me.

"Shit!" I fire one bullet at it, as it suddenly jumps to his feet, scratching me on my cheek with its long nails – so it is an E. But why is it so far out here? It runs into the forest, my bullet has missed it.

"Wait, Zero! Don't go there alone," I hear Naoja shouting after me, as I immediately start running after it into the dark kingdom of these old trees, his next words are lost, nixing with other noises around me. I can still see it, but I can't fire at it again, as it snarls between the trees – I don't want to fire randomly, in case that there are more of them. Damn. Why is it so fast?

It stopped? Why? I slow down too – maybe it's a trap? Impossible – these things aren't capable of such complicated thoughts. They can't think rationally, the only thing that is pushing them forward is the lust for blood – speaking of blood, I can smell my own blood dripping from the wound that thing had given me – hope it won't attract anything… I spoke too soon.

Turning around as I hear someone nearing – my hunter instincts reacting just in time to warn me – I fire a bullet at the vampire that is jumping at me. I muss take few steps backwards, as I don't want his claws to wound me – he turns to ashes before he has the chance for that, with an horrible scream echoing now thru the forest. My own one joins it, as I scream out from the pain spreading from my right shoulder – shit. It's the one I was chasing before – the quick one. Its long claws tore thru my flash, and I bite my lover lip to not scream out again as he's pulling out his claws from the wound he had given me – I feel the strength leaving my arm and Bloody Rose is falling to the ground as I can't hold it anymore. I'm so done for.

"Zero, duck!" it's Naojas voice, and I'm more than happy to do as he tells me. Ducking just in time, I see one silver needle fly above me – it hits the E right between its eyes, nearly half of it sinking in its flesh. Than a white writings appear on the needle, spreading thru the vampires body, causing white thunderbolts run wildly around it – the E turning to ashes in mere seconds with a horrifying scream. I'm so glad that Naojas spells are so effective.

"What were you thinking, going after him alone?" yes, indeed, what? Kami. The wounds on my shoulder are deep. Smelling my blood from the small wound on my cheek wasn't doing me anything, but this amount of blood – not to mention the blood-loss that will come after a while – it's not good. I think my head is starting to spin, and my vision is starting to go blurry.

"Are you all right?" his tone is now full of concern – of course I'm not all right! I can feel my fangs extending slowly, my eyes will turn red any moment now.

"You need blood," finally something I can agree on with him. But I can't tell him that.

"I'm fain. This is nothing," I lie to him. "It will heal," I try to stand up, but fail at it – shit.

"Don't lie to me. If you were to receive blood, will the wound heal itself?"

"Yes," I answer him truthfully – what else can I say?

"Than here – take mine," what is he talking about? I look at him and see determination in his eyes. He's insane.

"Are you insane? I can't take your blood!" even if I'm in so much pain, I can't just bite him – he's a hunter. If the Association were to learn of it – not that he would tell them – that will be just one more thing they could use against me.

"Why not? Because I'm not him?" again, he strikes a nerve in me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-sooooo, what will Zero-chan do? _

_-I will tell you something good – there will be a lemon in the next chapter, as I haven't written one in the last three chapters – so look up to some spicy action…_

_-I can_'_t tell you when the next chapter will be done, but it will definitely not be tomorrow…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: Hi everyone! I know, I know – I have said that I won't be updating today, but it looks like I won't have time to write anything tomorrow – and I was just so bored today (there's nothing to do, and in this heat I don't even have the strength to do anything – glad that my brain is still working)… so, here you go – the ninth chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 9 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"_Here – take my blood," what is Naoja talking about? I look at him and see determination in his eyes. He's insane. _

"_Are you insane? I can't take your blood!" even if I'm in so much pain, I can't just bite him – he's a hunter. If the Association were to learn of it – not that he would tell them – that will be just one more thing they could use against me._

"_Why not? Because I'm not him?" again, he strikes a nerve in me._

"That's not it," I try to deny what he said, but in the state I'm right now, the words are not much convincing.

"Look Zero," he sighs, "we still have a mission to finish, so don't be stubborn," the mission – it's true that I won't be of any help to him in my condition. If I ware a normal vampire – not that I wish for it – than I would just have to take some blood-tablets and the problem would be solved. But, as my fucking body is rejecting them, the only way to close up my wounds and the only substitute for the blood I have lost is human blood. And as far as I see, he's the only human here – so he has a point – even if I would like to drink Yuukis blood rather than his.

"So don't be stubborn and drink," he embraces me, pulling me close to his chest, positioning my mouth right at his neck. I would have never guessed that there would come such a time, when I would be in need of a blood and a fellow hunter would freely offer me his neck – isn't he afraid that I might loose it and suck his life away from him along with his blood? I can see the veins under his skin – the liquid that is running thru them is calling out to me.

"I… don't think…" I scream out from the pain as he squeezes my shoulder wound – that bastard.

"Don't think about it, just do it."

"You bastard," I hiss thru closed teeth, "don't complain about it later," I don't care anymore what's right and what's wrong. Licking that delicate looking neck, with my left hand I pull down his t-shirts collar for better view of the "meal" before me. Closing my eyes, I sank my hungry fangs deep into him, taking a large gulp of the life giving liquor – what's this?

Why is the taste so – bitter? I thought that every blood tastes same – or is my fucking body at fault? With the things it's doing lately, it can be a possibility. But Kanames blood earlier was so… sweet, sending pleasant shivers down my body. Am I now addicted to his blood? Is that it? So now my body is rejecting not just the blood-tablets, but also any blood that isn't the purebloods? Fuck this.

I swallow hark, forcing the liquor down my throat – I hope that it will help me close the wound, even if I want to puke it up. I'm glad it is, as I feel the wound closing. That's it – I pull out my fangs, earning a painful sigh from Naoja – I can't bring myself to even lick away the blood that was spilled. Wiping my mouth with the right sleeve – there's finally strength to move my right hand as the pain is gone – I look at Naoja who's hand is at his neck, covering the wound I gave him.

"You don't have to look so disgusted," I can't tell him that it's because I can't stand the taste of his blood – that would be insulting towards him. He offered to give it to me so that I could move around again. I open my mouth to reply to him, but before I have the chance, we hear a loud painful scream – a child's scream.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

Zero was the first one who got up to his feet, grabbing the gun that he had earlier let go, and running in the direction the voice came from. Naoja cursed, because Zero is acting before thinking – again. But of course he runs after the silver haired hunter without another delay.

Zero is the first one to come across an old two-store house that looks like it could collapse any moment, but the one thing that has his full attention is the small form sitting on the dirty ground, sobbing its eyes out. Zero walks slowly to the young boy, his clothes are covered in dirt and here and there he sees some dry bloody spots.

"Are you all right?" he reaches his free left hand towards the boy, making sure to observe closely the forest around them, as he needs to be sure that nothing will jump him when he's not expecting it again. As his fingertips nearly reach the boys shoulder, the boy stops sobbing – he grabs Zeros hand and bits him, sinking his small children fangs into the soft flash.

Zero doesn't waist any more second, and with one movement of his hand he throws the small body into the nearest tree. The Bloody Rose immediately aiming at the child vampire, but before Zero can fire it, a silver needle flies by him – sinking between his eyes exactly like with the previous vampire that attacked Zero – the vampire turning to ashes by Naojas spell.

"You're too reckless," Naoja approaches Zero. Zero turns around, firing his gun in Naojas direction – the bullet flying past Naojas head, hitting the vampire that was about to attack the taller hunter and turning it to dust.

"Now who's the reckless one?" he gets the words back at Naoja. Both of the hunters sense the many approaching Es, they immediately go to an defensive form – back to beck, Zero pointing his gun before him, Naoja pulling out more needles. In that moment, there are no words needed, as they both understand the situation they are in right now.

The vampires that have them surrounded are slowly coming to them, both hunters waiting for them to make the first move. And it came – as one impatient E jumped forward to Zeros right side. The silver hunter immediately pointed his gun at it, but before he could fire the bullet, the Es body turned to an ice sculpture, falling to the ground and breaking to thousand pieces.

"What the…" Naoja looked to his left because of the noise the ice made as it broke. Before the hunters could found out why it happened, an ice wall grows up around them, capturing all the other Es that had them surrounded in its cold embrace.

"What is happening?" Naoja looks at Zero, awaiting an answer.

"How should I know?" Zero walks to the wall, touching the cold surface with his hand, looking at the frozen vampires inside. He sees one red spot thru the ice that is widening – he looks closer, trying to make out the shape. A loud explosion is heard, and he automatically takes one step backwards.

"What was that?" Naoja pulls Zero from the ice, seeing the cracks that are forming at the surface and are slowly widening, until they are on the whole wall – the ice exploding. Naoja shields Zero – being it an automatic impulse – but the flying pieces of ice aren't touching them.

As they look up again, in the direction from where they heard the explosion, the old house isn't there anymore – the ground where it stood is black, like burned, but the trees around it are left untouched – like the fire was controlled. There, before the burned ground, two figures in white uniforms of the Cross Academy are standing – the cousins Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain, looking at the two hunters.

"You're both idiots. Can't you even handle few Es?" the smaller, blond one spoke first – obviously irritated.

"We were just going to do right that," Zero replied to him, shaking of Naojas hands before standing up straight. "And what the hell are the both of you doing here?"

"Ichijou told us to keep an eye on you," Kain replied as he covered his cousins mouth with his hand, as the hot-blooded vampire was about to shout something at the silver haired hunter.

"Why?" asked Naoja as Zero was in some kind of shocked state the red-haired vampires statement had left him in.

"Don't know," Aido tore of Kain's hand from his mouth. "Can we now finally go back?" he didn't wait for the reply, starting to walk in the direction he knew the hunters left their car.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

I waited out here all the time – since I have send Aido and Kain after Zero. They are finally back – all four of them. While I was waiting, I was hoping that nothing happened to them. I was right to assume the Association won't just leave Zero alone, but I just can't hinder them in sending him out to an official mission. Zero is walking to me the moment he spots me, a dark glow in his eyes – he looks pissed. And what's with all that blood?

"Wait, Zero. Are you hurt?" he's pulling me away, out from the eyes of the others.

"Why have you send them after me?" he asks me, stopping when he thinks the others won't hear us. I can see the anger boiling in him – it must not be easy for him to accept the fact that he was saved/protected by vampires. His hunters pride now hurt.

"Exactly because of this," I point to his bloody shoulder, the wound seems to be closed already – did he drink someone's blood? The only one there with him was Naoja – oh, Kaname won't like this. I think it's better that I don't tell this little fact to him.

"Look Zero, Kaname asked me to look after you, so after the woman from the Association was here, I wanted to…" I cover my mouth immediately to stop my blabbing – what am I saying? I shouldn't have told him that Kaname asked me to look after him. I look at him, awaiting his respond. What will he do? Will he jell at me, or will he punch me? There's nothing that is hindering him from punching me – he even punched Kaname few days ago so what's hindering him to punch me?

It feels like the time has stopped – he looks to be in deep thoughts. Now I would so much like to know what's going on in his head – what actions will he take. I'm surprised as he turns around, and without so much as looking back at me walks away. Safe.

Kami – that was close. Please, Kaname, come back soon – before something worse happens.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Three days have already passed since I came here, and even if I spend all the time down here with as little sleep as possible, what I have found till now is – nothing. The amount of books in this place is… I didn't even know where to start – with what kind of books to start. Because it's such an delicate matter, I figured out that if there would be something written about it, it won't be in any normal book – an pureblood taking a lover vampire than another pureblood or noble as his bound soul-mate is unthinkable in vampire society.

So the first books I have gone thru are the ones that have been forbidden by the Council – for many reasons, to keep the truth from us. I sigh in frustration, as another book ends as a blind end. I hear the door opening, but I don't need to look up to see who is coming, as the only other occupant right now in the house is Professor.

"Found something?" he asks as soon as he's down here by me.

"Do I look like I have?" I'm glad I don't need to watch out for my manners around him – or for the way I speak, as he don't mind me being just myself.

"You know, Kaname," he puts down the tray with the glass of water and some blood tablets that he had prepared for me on the table, "if you would tell me what it is you're searching for, I could maybe help you," he sits down opposite of me.

"That's…" I know I can trust him. He's not in touch with the Council anymore, but…

"You can trust me," he puts two tablets in the water, and I watch as the color is changing to that of the blood. "You're the last person I would betray – I own you my life."

"The truth is," I take a deep breath, "I formed a blood-bond with someone."

"But it's great that you have finally found someone special," someone special – how simple it would all be if he were right. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

"Zero… he's," I pause for a bit, letting the word sink into his mind, "a turned Vampire Hunter. And the bond was an… accident?" I don't know if that's the right word to describe the situation under which had I formed a bond with Zero.

"It's not strange to be bound to a male, but I assume that he's not a noble," he leans back in the chair, thinking aloud. "I would so much like to see the faces of those bastards from the Council if they were to learn of it – their precious pureblood prince bound to a Level D."

"You're not helping me – but I'm glad that at least you find it amusing," I take a sip from the drink, the tablets fully melted in the water – it's nothing like the real blood. The sweet liquor, so satisfying for my five senses – now that I think about it, when was the last time I tasted his blood? Was it in the hotel room when Ichijou walked in on us? Many things have happened since that time, and with Zero wounded and in need of my blood, I couldn't just bite him to satisfy my selfish needs. And than, when I finally thought that I would taste it – he was even wiling to let me bite him – Aido ruined the moment. I even got punched – I need to "thank" Aido for it when I come back.

"Who all knows about the bond?" he's back to his serious mode.

"Beside me, Zero and now you, there's just Takuma Ichijou – he's my childhood friend, and I trust him."

"Now I'm curious, Kaname. Because, beside the fact with yours different statuses, I don't see anything wrong here. So what are you really trying to find?"

"I won't tell you the details that forced me to make the bond…"

"Forced?" he interrupts me. "I don't think a bond can be "forced" between two souls – especially a strong one as this one seems to be, making you so sick with worry about your other half that you even looked for my help. There must have been feelings involved that…"

"I assure you," now I'm the one interrupting his blabbing, "that there weren't any feelings between us," just a strong hatred for one another.

"There weren't? And now Kaname?" what? What is he trying to make me confess? That I have feelings for Zero? Romantic feelings? Nonsense – it's all just… just a strong need. Nothing more. I won't deny that I lust for him, that I want to hold him, but I don't love him. There's no way…

"Kaname," he brings me out of my thoughts, my attention on him again, "it doesn't matter why or under what circumstances the bond was made, but I know you can feel it – what it's doing to you. Maybe what you feel now is just concern, but later, as time goes, that feeling will grow into love."

"And when did you became such an expert in this thing?"

"Believe it or not, I too was once bound to someone," that's new to me. He newer told me. "It was a long, very long time ago. She's not here anymore, but I couldn't bring myself to forget about her and form a new bond. Us, vampires, have just one true soul-mate – I, even now, don't want to forget what we had between us."

"Was she killed by the hunters?" the question just slipped out, as he looks like he's in so much pain right now.

"No. She was killed by out society," is that the reason why he had severed all ties with everyone, retiring to this peaceful piece of land?

"But back to your problem – what are you hoping to find here?"

"Answers," he's right. If I tell him, there might be a chance that he will have the answer – of course there's no way that he had read all of these books. But here goes nothing. "Zero, he's showing some symptoms since…" since I have slept with him. Is it important to mention this little detail?

"Kaname?"

"After the bond was made, and we had slept together, he puked out a lot of blood. But there was nothing wrong with him when he woke up. Later, when he was wounded, he slept thru five days – like he didn't wanted to wake up, and even after so much sleep he looked like he's still tired," so, it's out. I look at him in hope that he heard about something similar, but my hope is destroyed the moment he speaks.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I haven't heard about anything like this. Do you think that maybe the bond is doing something to him?" the bond? I remember Ichijou saying something about a possibility that Zeros body is changing – is the bond with a pureblood really influencing his level?

"How long ago did you gave him your blood?" what? Before I left I tried to make him drink my blood, so that's five days ago – looks like I would need to return before he starts to thirst for blood. I don't want him biting anyone – I think that I would be able to even kill that someone.

"How about this – you go back, and I continue looking?"

"Alone?"

"I don't have anything better to do, so why not?" this is a good thing – he knows every corner of the library, so if there really is something that will help me, he should be able to find it. I'm so stupid – I should have done this right when I came here, "and when I will found something, I will immediately let you know."

"I think that this can work. I will take you up on your offer, but I would like to stay here for a little bit longer."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I feel like shit – and the one who's at fault is Kaname. How dare he disappear for a week, leaving me here in so much pain? I'm trying to fight hard the blood lust, I even pretend to be sick as to be left alone – I don't want anyone to know. It would be humiliating – and if Yuuki were to know about it, she would definitely offer her blood to me because she's so kind – but I have a feeling that it will be the same as with Naojas. The only blood I want to drink is his.

"What do you want?" I don't need to look at the door to know that he has entered, as he's not even trying to hide it.

"I just came to see how you are feeling," Naojas getting closer to my bed – why can't he just leave me alone, "before I go take over your guardian duties," yes. I asked him to do that for me, as I don't want to let Yuuki deal with it alone. To find a substitute for myself, that much I own her. And he's a hunter, so everything will be okay.

"Just shut up and go. Will you?" of course he's not the type to listen, as he's sitting down beside me on the bed.

"I will, I will. So you just sleep it out to get better. Oh, and don't worry about anything. Are you sure you really don't need my blood?" he whispers to my ear. Can he just not tease me?

"Just go already," but I stop him by grabbing his hand, "don't do anything stupid," I glare at him. He doesn't say a word back, just smiles – should I start to worry? I don't have time for that, as I need to concentrate on my own problem – the hunger to be exact. He politely closes the door after him.

Kaname where are you? I'm dying here! Sitting up abruptly – what is this feeling? Is the bond between us that is telling me that he had finally returned? Just in time.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"I'm so happy that you're finally back," did something happen why I was away for Ichijou to be this glad that I have returned? Okay, it took me longer than I thought – again. I smile at him and thank him for his hard work.

"So, Kaname, have you found out what you wanted?" I have told him about my original plan, using the party just for a cover.

"Unfortunately, it was meaningless – I haven't found out anything," it's depressing. I never fail at anything that I'm doing – the only hope I have left is that Professor will eventually find something useful. And I hope it will be soon enough.

"So tell me, Ichijou, what has happened here while I was gone to left you so stressed out?" we sit down in the lounge, I want to hear about everything before I go into my room to change into the Night Class uniform, the exchange is in half an hour.

"Well," it looks like he's hesitating about what to tell me and what not. "Chairman Cross had a visitor from the Hunters Association – she wanted to take Zero away, but I spoke to her in your name, telling her that Zero is under your protection. I hope that I haven't done anything wrong?" why would the association want to take Zero away? I need to go see Cross later about this matter. My not saying anything is a sign for him to continue.

"There's also this new student," does this has something to do with what's going on? "I think you know him – it's Naoja-kun," what? Why is he here? And why is Ichijou blushing by the mere mention of that hunter's name? Did something happen between them?

"There was also…" I lift my hand, Ichijou immediately stopping in what he was about to say – I can sense Zero nearby, and he's coming this way – and there's something wrong with him. He must be thirsty, that's it. But am I prepared to face him? After my discussion with Professor about the bond and my feelings – I think that's the real reason why I stayed in Germany a little longer – to avoid him.

"Ichijou, I will talk to you later. I'm also not going to attend the class, so please…"

"I understand, Kaname," I'm glad for such a friend – I'm also glad that he knows the truth. Leaving him in the lounge, walking back to my room – no one is on the hallway as they are all preparing for the class, not knowing that I'm back. It suits me, as I won't have to deal with any of them – first, I need to take care of Zero.

As I open the door to my room, I see him standing before the opened window, waiting for me. I close the door quietly, looking back at him – he's coming closer to me, and I see the red in his eyes that is taking over. I also see his fangs – that are lengthening – as his lips are parted – his expression is so… tempting. I wait till he's right before me.

"Are you thirsty?" of course he is – I just want to know if he's still able to communicate with me.

"I need you…"

"Me?" I tease him, knowing very well what he means.

"I need your blood," his hands are coming up to my collar, pulling it away to reveal my neck – it must be tempting to him. "I don't care if you take me, because I'm going crazy here from thirst. Because…" I push his head gently to my neck, telling him to bite me – his hot tongue running thru my skin, "your blood is the only one my fucked-up body isn't rejecting." What did he say? The bite is a little painful, and I understand his urgency of drinking my blood – and his hungry gulps… well, there's nothing erotic in this act – it's just pure satisfaction from his side.

I put my other hand on his back, wanting to stay in this embrace a little longer as I feel him pulling out his fangs, his tongue licking the two spots he had made as not to let any little drop go to waste. It takes him a few second before he slowly lifts his head, meeting my eyes – I'm glad that that beautiful colour had returned into them.

"Satisfied?" in the slight darkness of the room, I see the light blush that has found its way on his cheeks – cute. He first averts his eyes, looking like he doesn't know the best way to answer my question, than he places his forehead onto my shoulder.

"Just take me," he had also said it before – why? Why does he want me to take him so badly? There's also something else he had said.

"Zero," no response, "what did you mean when you said that my blood is the only one your body's not rejecting?" he's quiet – does he not want to tell me? But why?

"Does it matter?" he finally says as I'm about to ask him again.

"Yes, it does," this silence is getting us nowhere. "Look at me Zero."

"No," his fingers are tightening around the fabric of my shirt. Why is he so… childish? What is he hiding?

"Just look at me, Zero," I grab him by his shoulders, pushing him away from my chest – and he's fighting me, but his strength is nothing compared to my pureblood's.

"No! I don't want to! Can't you just fucking take me?" I finally have him at arms length, looking back at me – confusion written all over his face.

"What are you saying?" why is he saying it? Why does he want me to take him so badly? It's not like I'm unwilling to do so, but there's something wrong here – it's not like he's asking for it because he wants it.

"What am I saying? Wasn't it you who told me that every time you gave me your blood, I have to pay you for it with my body?" I have totally forgotten about that. "If you won't do anything, than let go of me Kaname," he tries to twist away from my hands – I try to pull him closer to me, to calm him down. Kami, he's persistent, trying with all his strength to pull away, like my hands are some kind of burning objects.

"Calm down, will you?" we ended up sitting on the floor, "are you going mad?" my hold of his hands tightening as I don't want to let him slip away – he doesn't toss with himself anymore, but glares at me with anger filled eyes.

"Yea I am! And it's all your fault!"

"My fault?" why is he blaming me for his little outburst?

"Yes yours. Because all my problems started after I have woken up – naked in your bed! And as you have told me yourself, it was you who created this stupid bond between us – so it's all your fault!" if he tells it like this, than it makes sense. But doesn't he see that I'm trying to help him? I even went to Germany just because I thought that I could find something useful in the library.

"Look here Zero. You may be right, but we shouldn't loose it – we are in this together, and if we want to find a solution, we need to stay calm. I know how you feel…"

"No you don't know," he interrupts me, and I let him talk as it seems he calmed down a little. "We may share the bond, but I'm the only one who's going thru all this shit. And I'm… I'm…" I don't know what should I tell him – it's painful to see him in this state, to see him suffer. It's painful for me because… Because I feel something for him? Was the Professor right? Am I starting to have feelings for Zero? Feelings of… love? I pull him closer to me, securing him in my embrace, letting my forehead rest on his shoulder – just feeling him close.

"Say Zero. How do you feel…" about me – I left those words unsaid, afraid to hear the answer.

"What do you mean?" came the quiet reply.

"Nothing. Forget it," kissing his shoulder, I move my head so that my lips can reach his neck – giving it small butterfly kisses, making my way up to his jaw, than finally meeting his lips. I'm so glad he didn't reject me now, as I need this comfort. Our lips just lightly meeting, we have time tonight, nothing needs to be rushed. Licking his lower lip, I ask for him to open them, letting my tongue in – slowly exploring the inside of his mouth, deepening the kiss.

With our mouths occupied, our hands are taking care of our clothes, slowly taking off every piece to expose out upper-bodies. My fingers brushing one of his nipples, earning a moan from him into the kiss – he's already feeling it, his body haven't forgotten my touches. I lover him slowly to the floor, breaking the kiss and licking his pink nipple, earning another exited moan from him. I swallow hard as I feel what it's doing to me, my arousal pressing against the front of my pants, pleading for release. Is he feeling the same? I let my hand travel down thru his chest as my mouth is still occupied with his little nipple – sucking and biting on it – and I'm satisfied to feel that he's also hard. Helping him out of his pants, I lick my lips by the sight before me – he's so tempting. I want to take him right now, but… not like this. Not on the floor like the first time.

"Kaname…" he sighs out my name, tempting me more on purpose – not good. "What…?" I lift him up, begging he won't change his mind as I run to the bed, putting him down slowly in the middle – capturing his lips to seal off the words that may come.

I start preparing him right away, my mood for slowly actions gone as I want him right now – he feels so hot inside, as my two fingers are moving in him, stretching him out – preparing him for my screaming member still trapped in my pants. I need to take my time preparing him, as a week had gone by from the last time I was buried in him – and I don't want to hurt him like the first time. Adding another finger, I tell him to relax his muscles as our swollen lips part.

"Kami, Kaname – don't tease me so much," is he aware what his words are doing to me? But if he thinks that he's prepared, then I don't need to hold back. Undoing my pants, I finally let my rock-hard member free. Positioning it at his entrance, my pre-cum will do as a lubricant – I look at him for permission. He immediately averts his eyes, blushing – he's too cute for words. Can't he be like this all the time? I push into him, his hole hungrily taking me in, the walls tightening around me when I'm fully inside.

I give him a little time to adapt to my size, kissing him lightly again as I pull out – earning another moan filled with pleasure when I push back inside. I so much missed this feeling of being tightly held by him while moving in him, having him panting from the pleasure that I alone can give him. He's all mine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-sooo – how was it? Feel free to leave a comment you lazy fellas…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: I have good news. The waiting is finally over my dear readers – your will finally learn the truth behind Zeros… how to say it – symptoms? Oh well, simple said I will tell you what is happening to our dear Zero-chan. But read the whole chapter from the start till the end and don't cheat…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 10 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It's already morning, the sun is shining in thru the opened window. The classes for the Day Class students will start shortly, and the Night Class students have already returned to the dorm, retreating into the comforts of their beds. It would be good if I were to wake up Zero now, because he needs to attend his classes – but I just can't bring myself to do so. He's too cute, lying on his stomach, blending in with the white of the bed covers.

His sleep seems to be peaceful, as he's not waking up, or tossing around like that time – I wonder what he dreams of, with that slight smile on his face. I have spent the time he slept by me to think about the meaning of last night – how will it affect our relationship. It finally seems like he's accepting me, even if he's blaming me for the things that are happening to him. If it means that I can stay by his side, I will gladly take the blame – I'm prepared to take full responsibly, as not to lose him.

Not so long ago, I wouldn't even dare to think this way about him, and now… look at me. I'm so crazy about him, and I know deep down that it's not just because of the bond. I want this, and I gladly accept anything coming at me just not to lose it. Not to loose him. I so much want to know what he's thinking about me – we need to sit down and talk properly everything over. I need to make sure.

"Kaname?" a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Ichijou? It must be something important, as he knows what he will see if he enters. I just hope that it's good news. I tell him to enter, looking at the door the whole time, wanting to see him reaction. And it's really amusing, as he looks at us sharing the bed like a couple – he forgot to close the door from the shock, so I do it for him with my powers.

"What news do you have for me?" I ask him first, as he seems to have totally forgotten after seeing me sitting on the bed by Zeros lying figure.

"Ah, yes," he blushes slightly, averting his eyes, "I was informed that there is a guest waiting for you by the entrance to the Academy grounds."

"A guest?" it wasn't meant to be a question – but somehow it came out loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes. Someone from Germany," Professor is here? Does it mean he has some news for me – important enough for him to come in person?

"I… I will wait for you down, Kaname. Come soon," he leaves without looking back at me. And here I thought that he already got used to the idea of us together after he had first walked in on us in that hotel room. Now I really need to wake Zero up. I lean down to his sleeping form, placing a light kiss on his right cheek.

"Wake up, Zero," I whisper quietly, not wanting to scare him, "the sun is already up." I earn a moan from him in protest, but even so he slowly opens his eyes – blinking the sleep away before he looks up at me. Will he flinch away from me, like a scared cat? I get up from the bed, not wanting to destroy this peaceful moment between us by doing something stupid.

"You can use the bathroom, take a shower and than you should go to your class," I hope he won't interpret it as me commanding him – I just simply made him an offer. He's still looking at me without a word, but than he rolls onto his back, stretching his hands and yawning – really, like a cat. A cute, silver pussycat.

He also gets up from the bed, walking to the bathroom without as much as looking at me – fully naked not to mention. Is he inviting me with him to the bathroom – again? I swallow when I start to remember our time in the bathroom, shaking my head to show off the images. He closes the door behind him – so it wasn't an invitation. Guess he just isn't fully awake jet to realize what he had just done. Now I need to go to see the Professor. But first – some clothes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I hadn't had such a good sleep in whole week – I even don't mind waking up beside him… Am I getting used to it? Looks that way. I don't regret what happened last night – the blood I tasted was very satisfying for all my senses. I'm glad that his blood tastes the same – I was afraid of my body rejecting it, because I don't know what would happen to me then.

I turn off the water, and climb out off the shower – I sense a slight headache, but I ignore it. Looking thru the bathroom, I just then realize that I haven't brought any clothes with me. I feel the heat on my cheeks – have I just walked in here fully naked? And with him looking at me? Was I in some kind of trance that I haven't realized it?

Grabbing a new towel, I wrap it around my hips as I walk to the door – opening it slightly and peeping out. Good, he's not in the room. My uniform that was scattered thru the floor is now lying on the bed – it must have been Kaname. I dress quickly, not wanting him or anyone else walking in on me half naked. It's not like he haven't seen me naked many times, and I him…

Every time I think about something related to him, my mind plays the images of our times together. I can't believe how much has our relationship changed thru this small amount of time. From enemies, to… lovers? I'm not sure about that. We are sleeping together, so does it make us lovers? It's not like we started it because we have feelings of love for each other. It's all this stupid bonds fault. Yea, that's it. It's all this stupid bonds fault – and Kanames for creating it. I don't waste any more time and leave thru the opened window, throught that I came last night.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-YUUKI-

"Zero!" I run towards him, as soon as I spot him. I was on my way to see how he is feeling before the class starts, but looks like I don't have to. I wonder where he was, because that way is definitely not the Sun Dorm.

"How are you feeling?" he smiles at me lightly, saying that he's okay now, but I can tell that he's not all right. He doesn't seem like his old self.

"Hi, Zero-chan," Naoja jumps him from behind, pulling him to himself – that's not a good move Naoja. But to my surprise, there's no respond from our unsocial hunter. Really, what is wrong with him? Is he really so sick that he lest Naoja be all friendly with him? The only one so far who could touch him so freely was me – not to mention Naojas a guy. If he let a girl hug him, I think that I would understand it, but a guy… There's something going on with Zero. His strange behavior started after he returned from his last mission – I was right in thinking that something has happened.

"Where were you all night? When I came to check on you, you weren't in the room," what? Why hasn't Naoja told me anything? Wasn't he worried that something might happen to Zero?

"It's none of your business," that finally sounds like his old self. Naoja lets him go, seeing annoyed by his tone. Serves him right – he shouldn't cling to Zero like that. It's true that we have spend a lot of time together this last week – patrolling and stuff – but there's just something about him that is… I just have this feeling that he's hiding something. I don't like him.

"You're going Yuuki, or what?" ah, pull yourself together girl. I go after Zero, with one last glance at Naoja who smiles at me before he turns the other way – so he's skipping. I wish I could too.

The class has just started few minutes ago, but I'm already bored – I so hate math. It's not that I don't understand it – okay, than maybe a little – but the teacher seems to have something against me. Wonders how Zero's holding up? He seemed strange. As I look back to see him, the only thing that greets me is his empty seat. Where has he disappeared? Looking to the door, I get a glimpse of him before he disappears in the hallway. He seems to be in a hurry, and he looked pale. Is he not feeling well? I better check on him. I take advantage of teacher looking at the board, as I slowly and quietly make my way to the door – and out.

Safe. Now where had he gone? I run to the left, outside of the building. If he's not feeling well, maybe he went out for a fresh air. I hope to spot him soon, because otherwise it will be hard finding him in the huge area of the academy. I see someone in the distance, but I can tell that none of the three figures belong to Zero. But maybe they have seen him – I run to them. As I'm coming closer, I can tell who they are – Kaname-sama, Ichijou-kun and… I can't recognize the last one. He's not a student here, as he looks too old – maybe someone from the Council? He sure looks that way – and the fact that Kaname-sama is meeting with him during the day means that they have something important to discuss. Should I really bother them? But I have to find Zero – what if he collapsed somewhere? Okay, my mind's made up.

"Kaname-sama!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

Why is this happening again? I was perfectly fine when I woke up, and also when I met with Yuuki – okay, maybe not perfectly fine, but this… my head is killing me. I got out off class, thinking that maybe fresh air would help me. But it's not.

I lean against the nearest tree, closing my eyes – thinking about nothing, just concentrating on breathing. Coming here has always helped me relax, to calm myself. I slide to the ground, my body feels like it's on fire – and I'm starting to sweat a little – am I getting sick? I can't remember the last time I was down with a fewer – it was always Ichiru who was sick when we were little. Is this how he felt? I feel like I'm dying here, my strength slowly leaving me.

"What is such a delicious kitten doing here?" who's that? I force my eyes open, and they widen in disbelief at what they see – a vampire. Looks like he haven't fully fallen yet, but he's near the edge of madness. He's kneeling before me, looking at me with those red eyes, his fangs visible when he licks his lips – why couldn't I sense him approaching?

"Hello," he greets me. I'm in deep shit, as I don't think that I can as much as lift my hand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Good morning, Professor," I greet my friend as we meet by the gate. I don't like the sun too much, but if him being here means that he has good news, I can bear with a little sun.

"Maybe to you, but I'm so tired from the long trip," I think that I know how he feels.

"Why haven't you gone inside than?"

"I can't enter another pureblood territory just like that, right?" typical of him. As we walk back towards the Moon Dorm, Ichijou walks ahead of us, giving us some privacy to talk. I don't know why he's doing it – I don't mind him listening to our conversation, as he knows about the whole thing.

"Is he the one?"

"What do you mean?" I don't understand what he means by that question, but I can tell that he's referring to Ichijou.

"The trusted friend you spoke of," ah that – I nearly thought that he mistook him for Zero.

"Yes, he is," I answer truthfully. "Ichijou Takuma – but please don't try to hit on him," I add as I see light in his eyes at the mention of Ichijous name. Having than hunter hitting on him is enough – I don't understand what Ichijou sees in him.

"Have you found something useful," back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, I have," his tone becoming more serious – hope it's good news. "I found this one old book that I nearly forgot that I have. I think that we can work with the information in it, but…"

"But?"

"I would like to see your boy first," I don't think that Zero would be happy if he heard him to refer to him as my boy. But I can do nothing but smile at the idea – it doesn't sound bad. I hope that Zero would be cooperative.

"Kaname-sama!" the three of us stop and turn around when we hear someone call my name, seeing Yuuki running towards us. Did something happen? She seems troubled. She stops before me, trying to regain her breathing from the run.

"Yuuki…" I want to ask her what's troubling her, but she interrupts me.

"Have… haven't you seen Zero?" something happened to Zero? I need to calm down. As much as it pains me I need to act normal before Yuuki so that she doesn't suspect anything.

"Yuuki-chan. Has something happened to Kiryu-kun?" trust Ichijou to find the right approach – I'm glad to him for that as I, myself can't find the right words to ask her that right now.

"I… I don't know," she straightens up, looking at me with concern in her eyes. "He was acting strange when he came to class, and after a while he just left. I sneaked out to find him, because he looked really pale – maybe he's sick? But I don't know where I should look for him."

"Don't worry, Yuuki," I try to calm her down with my smile, "I will go look for… Kiryu-kun," it's strange not being able to use his name – I grove so used to it. "So, you need to return to the class like a good girl."

"But…"

"No buts. Please, Yuuki," I know that she's also concerned about him, but first I need the Professor to look at him before anything else. She bows to us and reluctantly leaves – I think that I can trust her that she will return to the class, and not follow me.

"Ichijou," I turn my attention to the two vampires beside me, "can you please show Professor to the dorm? I will brink Zero to my room, so could you wait there for me?" without waiting for an answer – I don't intend to loose any more time – I concentrate on the bond that is connecting us and using my vampire speed, I follow its lead.

As the pulling became stronger, I can make out two figures in the distance. One is definitely Zero, but who's the other one? As I'm close enough to tell, I see Zero pinned to the tree by a vampire that is about to bite him – why isn't he fighting back? That's it. I use my powers to destroy that filthy thing before his fangs can as much as scratch Zeros skin, catching Zeros body before it hits the ground as it lost its support.

"Are you all right?" I ask him as I help him sit on the grass, looks like he hasn't had the strength to stand up.

"I feel like shit," at least his humor hasn't left him.

"Did he do something to you?"

"No. You came just in the right moment," than what is it? I place my hand at his forehead – he's burning. He has a fever. And now that I take a close look at him, he's sweating quite a lot. I lift him up bridal style. He must feel really awful, because he isn't protesting – his eyes are closed and he seems to concentrate on his breathing.

I hurry with him thru the forest and to the Moon Dorm, avoiding the gate as not to let the gatekeeper see us like this. I'm glad that he left the window open when he left my room, and I again use my powers to lift us up – Ichijou and Professor already awaiting us.

"What happened?" Ichijou runs towards me with concern written over his face.

"Put him down on the bed, Kaname," I do as Professor demands from me, slowly putting him down – he seems so fragile, like he could break any moment.

"Now, can you please leave the room?" he says as he's pushing me away from Zeros lying form.

"What, are you also a doctor?"

"Something like that. Now Kaname, would you please leave?" he looks at me, and in his eyes isn't a space for arguments. I sigh, and leave the room with Ichijou, closing the door and hoping for some good news when it opens again.

"What happened Kaname? Was he attacked?" Ichijou asks again the question he had already asked me inside, but to which I haven't gave him any answer yet.

"I have found him in the forest, with an E that wanted to bite him," I run my hand thru my hair, "I destroyed it the moment I saw what it was about to do. Umm, Zero said that it hasn't done anything to him, so…" I left the sentence unfinished, uncertain of an answer. Ichijou must sense that right now I'm in no condition to talk to him, so he lets it be.

"How is he?" it felt like eternity had gone by before the door finally opened.

"He's sleeping right now," Professor closes the door quietly, before he looks back at us. "He has a fever, but otherwise he's fine."

"He's fine? He's just sick?" it can't be just that – I mean all the symptoms are so unlike any sickness I have heard of.

"No, not sick. He's expecting," now, I think that I have heard him wrong – or I just don't know what he means by it. He can't mean that…

"What?" Ichijou too is staring at him in disbelief about the words he had just heard.

"He's pregnant. Congratulations Kaname, you're going to be a father."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-So, what do you think about Zeros condition? Who will be the lucky one to tell him about it? And what will be his reaction after he founds out with all those mood swings he has lately?_

_-I didn't wanted to put up the "mpreg" notice as not to spoil the surprise – but, if you don't like this little outcome, than you're free to stop reading – I hope that there will be some people happy or some that were already guessing it…_

_-Feel free to leave a comment… looking forward to read your thoughts… only six chapters remaining…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship – don't like, don't read – you have been warned – **there's m-preg from this chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: hi dear readers – I took my sweet time with this chapter, I know… but I was busy – you know, work and stuff (I have found this amazing manga – Beck – so I just had to read all 34 volumes )… my original plan is to finish the last five chapters in two-three weeks (I already have half of the next finished) – if I will have the free time that I'm planning to have. So, for those who stayed with me, here's the eleventh chapter…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 11 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"He's what?" I can't believe what I have just heard. Zero – pregnant? Those two words just aren't going together. From what I know, only woman can bear children – and he's definitely now a woman. That much I know. So why in the world – or better to say, how in the world? I can't speak aloud that simple question, the shock from the news binding my tongue.

"Can we talk somewhere more… private?" I look back at professor, his words not making sense to me – he could not mean by it that we can't talk before Ichijou, as he knows about the whole thing from the start – but than I register the place we're at. Yes – we are before the door to my room, behind which Zero is – not exactly the best place for this kind of talk.

"We can go to the study," I thank Ichijou with a silent look, because my brain is like frozen up, and I'm in the state where I can't think of any useful response right now.

"This way, please," we follow quietly after him, not wanting to wake anyone up – they should be all asleep by now, but I don't want anyone to interfere our little talk. We go back thru the hallway to the stairs, then down to where the study is situated.

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Ichijou asks me when we are inside – such a stupid question. He knows me good enough, so only my look is enough for him to know my answer. I sit down on the sofa as he closes the door.

"You don't look too happy about the state your boy is in," happy? I don't know. I'm… confused – that's the right word for how I feel right now. A baby. Kami. That's a huge responsibility – if it's really true. But – am I ready for it? And what about Zero? I don't even want to imagine his reaction – it's great that he started to accept the fact that we are bound together, and even the psychical activities – but a child…

"Kaname?" Ichijou pulls me out of my thoughts. Snap out of it Kaname. I need to find out more.

"So… are you ready for some more revelations?" I look hard at professor – he's making it sound like a joke – but I know better to take his words seriously – he won't just make up something like this just to see me shaken.

"Go on," my voice is finally free from the tight hold of the situation I'm facing now. "And please, take it more seriously."

"You can be assured that I'm taking it serious. Just by thinking what that child represents, what it can become in the future…"

"And that's what?" Ichijou – sometimes, he's too quick with the questions I want to ask.

"Can't you see it?" he looks from Ichijou to me, in the anticipation of an answer. "Kaname?" I am unable to see the meaning of those words, as he wants me to.

"The child – your child – will be an example of your dream – the coexistence of vampires and humans. Because it will have the purest vampire blood – a purebloods blood – and even if the silver haired boy is a turned human, his hunter roots are strong – and the child will also inherit that."

He's right. The child will have a part of me, and also a part of Zero – both sides coexisting in it peacefully, side by side, mixing together to form one strong being. If I look at it this way, my shock from a few moments ago is gone, replaced by excitement. I can't wait to welcome this little being into the world. But before that, there's still one question that finally needs to be answered – how was this miracle possible?

"Can you tell me how he – Zero – became pregnant? You also mentioned something about a book," yes, he mentioned it before by the gate.

"Oh, the book. Right," he's pulling something small out of the inner pocket of his jacket – is that it? It looks like an ordinary journal that was used centuries ago, bind in a brown skin – no symbols on it to tell us what it is, or who was its owner.

"It's not actually a book," that I can clearly see – he's browsing thru it, carefully, like if he's afraid that he could damage the letters. "It's an diary that belonged to a researcher – his name is not important right now. Oh, here it is," looks like he had found the page he was looking for. Turning it around to me, I take it from him. Looking at the small black letters, I… can't read it? What the… what language is it written in?

"It's an old hunters language, that isn't used anymore," it must come from the time that I was asleep, and it wasn't used for long – because otherwise, I would have known it.

"I assume you can read it," I let Ichijou look at it too, even if I know that he too, won't be able to read it.

"Of course I can," he's saying it with so much confidence, sounding like I have wronged him by even thinking that he couldn't.

"And what does it say?" I needed to say something before he would start to talk about unnecessary things – there are important matters here that I need to found out.

"Okay. So, to make a long story short – he was researching the abilities of the purebloods. He had found out, that it's possible for a male pureblood vampire to impregnate another male – be it vampire or human," he must have been a strong hunter, if he had managed to capture a pureblood for his experiments – because there's no way a proud pureblood would willingly let himself go thru such a humiliation. And also he must have been mad. Who in his right mind would even think about that?

"It also says that the purebloods seed needs to mix with the other males blood in… COUGHT… that place, for the changing to start," if I recall correctly, Zero was bleeding a little when I first entered him – and I came in him, which mixed my semen with his blood and into his system.

"What about the big amount of blood he throw up when he woke up?" I ask him, wanting to know as much as possible even if I already guess the answer.

"The thrown up blood signalizes the changes in his body – it's changing a little to be able to bear the child. There's also a reason for the boys tiredness – because the pregnancy is shorter than a normal one, only five months – as the male body wouldn't handle the full period of nine months – the baby absorbs a lot of energy from the "mothers" body. He needs a lot of sleep and try to make him as less stressed as possible."

"And there's one more important matter," one more? "You need to feed him a lot of your blood, as the baby also needs your energy – his body will fight against any other blood."

"I need to go," they don't try to stop me, and I'm grateful to them for that. So many emotions are now flowing thru me, and I'm searching for the right one for this moment.

After closing the door of the study, my legs leaded me automatically here – behind this door is my new future. Opening the door quietly as not to wake him up, I take a deep breath before I enter, closing the door quietly after me. When I left this room and him, there was nothing more between us than the blood bond that was pulling us closer – or so I thought at that time. And now, that I know the truth, how will it change the relationship between us? What will be Zero's reaction? It's my responsibility to tell him – and knowing how hard he was trying to deny the strong desire we feel for each other, he won't take it good.

I put down the diary on the table – I didn't even notice till now that I was still holding it – I walk to the left side of my bed, where he's resting. Sitting down by his unmoving form, I'm again mesmerized how beautiful and peaceful he looks in his sleep. Professor said that he needs a lot of rest, so looks like I need to go to see the chairman, talk to him about moving Zero to the Night Class. Because I need him close to me, so that I can protect him. And I also need to take care of the Association, as there's no way I will let him accept any mission from them.

Reaching forward, I touch his cheek lightly – a smile on my face as he leans into the touch. I than place a light kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you Zero, for making me the happiest man under the moon."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

After Kaname left, the room became silent. I still kind of can't believe that shocking truth I have heard. But I'm happy. From the bottom of my heart, I'm truly happy, because even if he didn't said it, Kaname looked pleased by the idea. A baby – the dorm would be so lively with a child around. That is, if they would stay here.

Ah, I so much want to run to the hallway and scream it out loud for everyone to hear it. I think that it will be funny to see the faces of those that have a strong crush on Kaname when they will learn that he's already taken, but it will be priceless to be there when they will learn about the child – of course Zero needs to be the first one to know.

"What evil thoughts are you thinking about with that grin on your face?"

"What?" I look at the professor, who's standing further from me, an amused look on his face. I think that I should take him to one of the empty rooms, seeing as he's also a vampire and all, he must be tired from the long journey.

"If you are tired, I can show you to one of the empty rooms," I offer him.

"That would be nice of you, Takuma-kun," why is he using my first name? Oh well.

"Than, if you would be so kind as to follow me," it's not hard for me to play by the proper etiquette, as I was brought up that way – the proper manners used when dealing with someone older or in a higher rank, I know them all. I take him to the nearest empty room to Kaname's bedroom – in case something was to happen, so that he could be close to Zero. Wishing him a good sleep, I promise to wake him up when he will be needed.

This matter done, I now have this strong urge to go and see Zero. I won't wake him up; I just want to take a quick peek – to ensure myself that he's all right. As I peek inside Kaname's room thru partly opened door, what I see makes me open them fully, quickly entering the room and closing them quickly again, not caring if they make a noise.

Zero turns around from the table by which he's standing, alarmed by the slamming door that he's not alone anymore in the room. The look on his face – how should I describe it best? It's like a mix of fear, surprise, disgust and denial.

"Kiryu-kun?" I take few steps towards him.

"What is this?" I want to ask him what he means, but as I look lower, my question is answered before I could ask it – there, in his shaking hands, is the diary the professor had showed us. But why is it there? Kaname – he must have brought it to the room, leaving it there because he thought that Zero wouldn't wake up so soon.

"Ichijou," I see how hard he's trying to keep his cool, "just tell me that this is just a sick joke," I don't think that I can tell him the words he's hoping to hear from me. I shorten the distance between us, taking the diary from his hands.

"Kiryu-kun, you should lay down. Your body needs a lot of rest, to recover the energy that the baby is taking from…" shit. Me and my big mouth. I stare at Zero, whose eyes are widening, awaiting the storm to strike any second.

"Don't fuck with me! It's a lie! How can it be true? It's absurd! I'm… I'm not," pregnant. The word's not coming from his mouth. Well, it's not easy to accept the fact, especially if you're a guy.

"Kiryu-kun, from your reaction I assume that you are able to read this old hunters language. And I really need you to stay calm, because everything written in this diary seems to be the truth. So, for the baby's sake…"

"Fuck you!" he interrupted me, now seeing even more furious than before. I'm not doing a good job here. "How can you expect me to believe that bulshit?"

"Where are you going, Zero!" I shout after him, as that's the only thing I can do now, when he storms out furious, in the direction of the door.

"Obviously away from here!" and he slams the door into my face. When I open it after a quick check if my nose is all right, the only thing I see is the empty hallway. Great. Kaname's going to be so mad at me – but it's his fault in the first place for letting that diary there. I better go find Kaname, because I have a bad feeling. I hope nothing happens to Zero… and to the child.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

After I left the bedroom, my legs leaded me here automatically. So now here I am, before chairman Crosses office, having second thoughts about this talk. I know that I want – I need – to have Zero by my side, but I haven't given it much more thinking. What should I say if he asks me about the reason I want to move Zero to the Night Class – and he will ask, that I'm sure of.

"Kaname-kun?" I look to my left, surprised to see Cross there. "Do you need something from me?" so he wasn't in – now there's no backing away.

"I would like to talk to you," I regain my composure, trying not to sound too serious as not to give him the idea that something's wrong.

"We can talk inside," he moves up to me, "after you, Kaname-kun," he holds the door open, and I enter without further delight, sitting down on the chair before his table – waiting for him to join me.

"So, what's so important that you are visiting me during the day?" walking past me, he sits himself down on his chair across of me, looking intensely into my eyes.

"I would like your permission on moving Zero to the Night Class," it's better to go right to the point, not wasting time.

"And why Kaname-kun, if I may ask?" that's exactly the reaction I knew he would have. But really, what can I say to him that will satisfy him? Should I make something up? I can't exactly say that Zero's a danger for the Day Class, because that's not true anymore. So what?

"Look Kaname-kun," he interrupts my thoughts, leaning back in the chair. "I don't know what's happening, because no one is telling me anything. But what I do know is that it started when you returned from Russia – together with Zero. That's the first strange thing, because I didn't knew that you were on such good terms with each other.

The second unusual thing is the visit from the Hunters Association while you were away. But even stranger than their demand were actually Ichijou-kun's words that leaved me thinking. So, I have a question – what's going on between you and Zero?" his dedicating skills are great, but I think that if anyone were to look at it the way he did, they would also come to the same conclusion.

"I assure you that I won't let anything happen to Zero. But I need to move him to the Night Class, so that I could have him close – to protect him," the last words were like a whisper, but I know he had heard them.

"Kaname," his look tells me that he wants me to tell him the truth – the whole truth. But in what way should I tell him? I can't just come at him with – I have slept with Zero four times, and now he's pregnant with my child. Kami.

"Well… how to say it…"

"Just say it finally – you're making me worried."

"Congratulations, you're going to be a grandfather," because he always says that Zero is also like his son, so the word grandfather is passing.

"MY YUUKI IS PREGNANT?" oh… yes. Everyone would first think about this, as a male pregnancy is something no one is used to.

"No, Yuuki's not pregnant. Zero is," never in my life would I have thought that there would come a day, when the noisy chairman would be speechless from any kind of news.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

I thought that I have heard Kaname's voice, but when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there. I was alone, in his huge bed, in his room – where every little thing smelled like him. I was about to leave, when I had noticed the small book-like thing on the table – somehow, I found myself drawn to it. At first glance, I could tell that the language in which it was written was an old dialect used by the hunters – I learned bits of it from Yagari – but why would Kaname have something like this? I read thru the opened page a second time, and than third time, because I thought that I have read it wrong. But Ichijous words proved me otherwise.

After I had run out of there, smashing the door into the nobles face, I haven't paid too much attention where was I running. I just wanted to get away from that shit. I can't accept what I have read, and even Ichijou's words. I just can't. I'm a guy for fucks sake, who ever heard about a pregnant guy? Even if those blood sucking monsters have many strange abilities, I'm a hunter. I should know everything there is to know about them – about my enemies.

I stopped, leaning against the wall, suddenly feeling so out of breath – I have run a long way, but it never affected me this much in the past. So it must be truth. I bring my right hand up, but before I can place it on my stomach, I stop myself. Looking up ahead, I see this long tower standing proud above all the other buildings that aren't in use anymore – I like this part of the town, because it's always so quiet in here. And right now, I want to be alone.

Climbing the stairs is much exhausting than I thought it would be – I need to stop very often to catch my breathing, and by the time I reach the top, I'm breathing heavily, my body screaming for more oxygen. Whenever I come here, I'm always mesmerized by the scenery I see out there – from this window-like opening in the wall – it's always so beautiful. It's just a pure nature out there, with no buildings, no people rushing everywhere – it's calming me. I close my eyes, fully calming my other senses – I don't want to hear anything, see or feel anything. Just this still quiet.

"Hello honey," opening my eyes in time to see the creature leaning closer to me – his eyes red, sharp fangs visible in his drowning mouth. He must have seen me enter the tower, than climbing the wall rather than the stairs I have – now face to face with me. I want to jump away from his grasping hands, but my body is weakened, and he's unthinkable fast.

"Fuck," I let the curse slip pass my lips as my back collide with the hard wall that was so far at first – he has me pined to it by the brute strength of one fallen. Me and my fucking luck – I didn't even have the time to pull out Bloody Rose.

"Why is it, that even if you are one of us, you smell so irresistible?" so he hasn't lost all of his rational thinking if he's able to form words. But – irresistible? Perhaps he can smell Kaname's blood that is also flowing thru my veins – mixed with mine. I tilt my head to the left as his face is by mine, and he's sniffing at me, like I'm some kind of… shit.

That was a wrong move – I have now exposed my neck to him, and he's not letting this opportunity go unused. Before I can prepare myself or at least try to push him somehow off of me – that's kind of impossible as he's holding my hands by my sides – I fell the sharp pain that comes with those two fangs piercing my skin. Biting down on my lower lip – I can taste my own blood a little – and fighting against any sound that tries to leave me.

He's not taking too much, pulling out his fangs after a few gulps of my red liquor. As he looks back into my eyes, I see surprise and than amusement in his red ones. He lets go of me, turning around and stepping away so that he can just laugh out aloud – and it's a piercing sound for my ears. Had he gone mad? Should I use this moment to finish him of? As I'm trying to pull out my gun, he surprises me again when he moves with a high speed, his face before mine again – a grin sitting on his ugly one.

"Your blood is indeed…" he looks like he's thinking about the right word – and I can't do anything just to stare at him shocked, as his eyes revert back from red to brown. What's going on? "…special. But I have also found out something more powerful," his eyes are narrowing, and as I feel his hand resting on my stomach, my eyes are widening – don't tell me that he…"

"Yes, exactly," it's like he's giving an answer to my shocked look. "This. What I want is this little thing in you." That's it. My anger is building with his every word – my mind isn't even registering what he's talking about anymore. When his other hand is placed on my cheek that is the last thing that's needed for freeing the pressure I have build in me till now.

I summon all of my strength as I'm finally pulling the Bloody Rose out, aiming it at the vampire before me who dares to say those words to me, who dares to touch me in that way. The first shot is in his shoulder, above his heart – and it leaves him with a shocked look on his face as he looks down on his wound.

Than, the second shot goes thru his head, and I fire at the vanishing body another shot, screaming out loud, and even if there's no body before me as it turned to dust, I still fire the gun in that direction few more times before collapsing down on the floor, my knees coming in contact with the wood before my hands do.

Again, I'm breathing heavily thru my opened mouth, my throat is sore from the screaming, my thoughts are a mess. Looking at the gun by my hand, I see it as the only solution for my miserable life. First – bitten by a pureblood and turned to a blood bucker. Than, drinking another's blood just not to fall to an E. And now, after sleeping with him, I'm pregnant with his child. My life sucks.

Sitting up, I aim the gun at my chest, right at my heart – closing my eyes and awaiting the so much needed escape from this whole mess my life had become by finally pulling the trigger.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-I'm so sorry Zero-chan, that I have put you thru so much suffering till now… but you need to be strong, because there's more to come…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship / m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 12 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

The meeting with the chairman had gone better than I have imagined. Of course there was a lot he wanted to know, but I just told him the most important things and of course I made him swore not to tell about it to anyone – not even Yuuki. Even if he was shocked at first, he fast accepted it. Before I left, he wished me luck in dealing with Zero and that he will take care of his transfer.

As I walked back to the dorm, Ichijou is running my way – something must have happened, as it's not often that I see him in that state. I quicken my pace.

"What happened, Ichijou?" I ask him as we're near enough not to shout.

"Zero had found out," what? How? Was it Ichijou who told him – or the professor?

"Were you the one who told him?"

"It's all your fault. Why have you left that diary on your table?" Crap. I left it there because I didn't wanted to take it with me, and of course I didn't expect Zero to wake up so soon.

"Where is he now?" and in what state is he… I wanted to be there for him when he found out. I wanted…

"He had run of. And I think you better look for him, because of the state he's in, he could do something stupid," I don't need to listen any longer, and as I concentrate to find him, I use my power to bring me swiftly to the location as I feel the pain he's in thru the bond.

Looks like I'm not as strong as I always thought that I was. Because when I materialize again from the bats, the scene I see before my eyes is killing me from inside. Two-three weeks ago, I would feel nothing by looking at Zero, who is kneeling on the dirty wooden floor, pointing the Bloody Rose to his heart. His eyes are closed, mouth slightly opened as he takes deep breaths – the hand holding the gun is stable, not shaking even one bit – like he's deeply determined to do this.

"Zero!" I shout out his name loud enough for him to snap out of that state he's in – using my telekinesis power to yank out the bloody instrument of the grip of his hand, making it land as far away from him as possible.

"Why have you done that!" his violet eyes that I came to love so much are looking at me filled with anger and hatred. As they narrow a little, I know that he will do something. I move before he does – hindering him in reaching the gun by embracing him from behind gently, controlling my strength as not to hurt him.

"Zero, what are you doing?" turning him around, I want to see his eyes – as they can tell you much about a person. Some call them the mirrors to ones soul – and right now I see that his soul is crying.

"What am I doing? What am I DOING? What have YOU done, Kaname! And get your fucking hands off of me!" I release my hold of him as he starts to struggle, but I'm prepared to do anything as to keep him out of danger. First, we need to talk – but a normal calm talk won't be possible in the state that he's in. I'm not going to be the one to speak first, as I know how he will react to anything that I would try to say.

"Why do you purebloods have to mess up my life so much? Why do I have to suffer so much? Tell me, Kaname. Why?"

"It was newer my intention to make you suffer."

"Yeah, right. That's just the bond speaking from you. Before, you never cared," it's true that the bond was making it so that I was attracted to him, even to the extend that I'm prepared to give up everything just to help him – to ease his pain. But I wonder – was there really nothing before the bond? Maybe deep inside me, I have wanted him in some way, as the bond wouldn't become this strong if there weren't any feelings involved from the start.

"Why are you so calm about it?" it's because I have accepted it – is what I want to tell him, but he's quicker to react. "Oh, yes – because you're not the freak here. I am. With this… this thing in me!"

"It's not a thing, Zero," I move closer to him, "it's our child. And I want you to accept that," reaching out my hand to stroke his soft cheek, it's slammed off before it can reach him.

"Fuck of. I have told you not to touch me," it's good that he's not shouting anymore, but the anger and hurt are still there – I see it thru his eyes.

"And what "our child"? You want me to accept this? You want me to accept the freak I have become? Answer me, Kuran!" using my family name with that angry voice – that hurts the most. This place is not exactly the best location for this kind of talk – and if we continue like this, than there's no way that he will understand. Before he has the chance to yell at me more, I again use my pureblood power – this time to put his mind and body to sleep – catching him before he can fall to the wooden floor.

"Please, Zero. I need you to accept it," I kiss his forehead. "I want you to feel the happiness that I'm feeling."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

The sun is beginning its second part of the road, like every day. Its rays are still strong – spreading thru the scenery the one lonely figure is looking at thru the window of this elegant old mansion in the heart of the town. Her body's womanly curves are hidden behind a simple loose dark dress, her long ebony hair tied up, revealing her elegant long neck. A smile is resting on her lips, the news she just heard making her very happy and pleased.

"My lady," she turns around when the familiar voice fills the big saloon she's at, her blue eyes resting on the small figure that entered the room. "Would you care to tell me what you're thinking about?" the small loyal butler to the Linovas family quickly glances with his small dark eyes to the right, where the guest of the young lady of the household is sitting, before he looks at her again.

"Already a week has gone by after we arrived here, following the young master Kuran. I'm just wondering…"

"Do you question my actions?" her eyes darkening, and he just feels so small right than, like an unimportant being that she could kill any moment.

"No… of course not. I would not dare to do that," bowing his head politely to her, he than moves to the small table before her guest, putting down the tray with two glasses and an expensive bottle of vine – pouring the red liquor into the crystal glasses.

"Do not be impatient, my dear servant," she moves elegantly towards him, reaching for one of the glasses with her long white fingers. "For my revenge, everything must be perfect. And for that, I need them to be closer. Let them enjoy the time I'm giving them – I want Kaname to suffer as I have suffered.

And because of the interesting information I was just given, my plan will be even greater," she smiles – her smile not that of a mad woman, but that of a great strategist with a plan that just can't go wrong. Bringing the glass she's holding up like for a toast, she looks at the third figure in the room that till now was silently watching her every move.

"A toast to you, my young ally," she takes a sip from the red liquor, her eyes not moving from her guest sitting before her, brightening at the devilish smile she sees forming on their face as they're reaching for the second glass filled with wine.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

This is the second time today that I have woken up in his room. Shit. And I tried so hard to get away from here. And the one man I should hate the most in the whole world is sitting by my side – his back to me, his face hidden from my eyes – but I just can't bring myself to do so. And that pisses me even more. I turn, so that I'm now lying on my right side – now both our backs are facing each other.

"I thought that you would definitely yell at me again after waking up," the bed's not moving even the slightest, so he's still sitting in the same position.

"I'm sick and tired of it," yes. Really, just what good is there in shouting? Nothing will change by it – it will just make me look like I'm some kind of girl. They are fragile – they feel the need to yell when they feel vulnerable. I'm not like that.

"That's good to hear," he's standing up from the place he was sitting at – I feel it thru the bed. "Get some rest, we will talk later."

"Weren't you about to leave?" I ask him as he's sitting back at the bed – I still refuse to look at him.

"I was," than why are you still here – not that I was really going to sleep, "but I just remembered something."

"And what's that?" I don't need to hear the answer, because I now smell the sweet essence in the air – slowly filling my nose.

"No," as I sit up, I turn around – my hand immediately covering the wound he had made on his when I spot it, "I don't want your blood… right now," I add those last words but I spoke them much quieter than the rest – I'm not feeling like I'm in the need of a blood right now, but according to what I have read, Kaname's blood's now the only one that I can take – so I just can't reject it fully.

"Are you sure?" he's not trying to argue with me? I look up at him in surprise – he won't force me to drink from him? What changed? I let go of his hand, and he's standing up again, walking away. As I look down on the hand that was holding his, I see the red liquor on my fingers – it's tempting me, but I somehow don't feel the strong need as I always had.

"Kaname?" I spoke his name without much of thinking.

"Yes, Zero?" but I just need to tell it to him.

"I… I don't want that child," no reply? Looking up from my hands, I first sense than see the dark aura that is starting to gather around him. I have never seen him in this state – so dark, so powerful – and I'm beginning to get scared. I'm not capable of words and I can't take my eyes off of him, even as he's slowly turning to look at me – his eyes red.

And then he disappears.

"Try to say that one more time," I swallow hard as he appears right before me like he just materialized from thin air, and I found myself pushed down into the soft bed-covers by his body lying over me – his dark aura is making it hard for me to breath.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" his hand is gentle in comparison to his aura when caressing my cheek, "I won't let anyone – not even you – to hurt in any way this child," his words – it's like the child is the only thing he cares about. Like I'm nothing. Than he can just go and impregnate some whore if he wants just the child. Shit – like I care. I try to tell that to myself, but I do care – and those words stabbed me deep.

"Move," even I'm surprised at my own voice – it's not shaking, and it's also not a whisper. It's strong, like a command.

"What?"

"I said – move," I push him away, and he lets himself be pushed away, maybe surprised by the tone of my voice – I think that he was sure that I will be too shaken from his dark aura and those words to go against him. To tell the truth, I am scared of him right now. But much more than scared, the anger those last words left in me is stronger.

I quickly get up from the bed, before he has the chance to push me down again, and the only thing right now that I see is the door – my way out. Running to it like my life depends on it, I'm glad that it's not locked – and I'm out on the hallway, the stairs now the next point that I need to reach.

"Where do you think you're going?" of course he would be right behind me as soon as he got himself together – because he's the almighty pureblood.

"That's none of you business," I shout at him, even if I think that I don't need to answer him.

"And that's where you're wrong, Zero," I slow down, because somewhere deep down in me I want to hear him out – as his voice right now is the Kaname's I know and not that scary vampire. "I have already spoken to chairman about moving you to the Night Class, so this is now where you belong," what the? What right does he have to do that? I stop fully and turn around to face him.

"What right do you have to dictate for me?" I shout back at his face – my anger once more rising.

"What right do I have? I'm the father of the child your carrying," he shouts those words back at me – it's the first time he's shouting at me from anger. But before I can shout again at him in reply, the surprised gasps reach my ears and I just than register the surrounding. We're standing few steps away from the stairs in a position for everyone down in the lobby to see us – and as I take my eyes away from Kaname to look down, my eyes are widening from shock – same shocked eyes looking up at me from the few Night Class students gathered down in the lobby. Shit.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-AIDO-

Just a moment ago, Kaname-sama had pulled a rather shocked looking Kiryu-kun towards the direction of his room – not to mention, the same direction from when they both came running from. And what's most hilarious is that it was Kaname-sama chasing that hunter. I was already curious what is happening in Kaname-sama's room as I – as the rest were there with me too – have felt his dark aura. And than I heard his voice… and to think that I would witness something like this… not to mention Kaname-sama's last words towards him…

Ichijou gathered us, who were there in the lobby at that time with him – that's me, Kain, Ruka, Rima, Shiki and Seirein – down here in the study. Trust him to take care of everything in any kind of situation. But the truth is, as we learned few moments later, that he already knew what's going on. And that's why he wasn't so shocked as us – Ruka being the most shocked one. I swear, I have newer seen that expression on her face. Rima, Shiki and Seiren didn't look shocked – expressionless like always, and Kain was… well, just Kain. And me? Hell I'm shocked – so much that I didn't even spoke the whole time Ichijou was talking.

He explained to us all that has happened so far – I think that he's not telling us the whole truth, but what I hear is enough to make my blood boil. How dare that filthy ex-human sleep with Kaname-sama? And even awaiting his child – Ichijou told us little about strong pureblood males being able to impregnate another male – but still… why does it have to be Kiryu?

Ruka left the room furious after hearing that, and I told Kain to go after her – he can be so dumb sometimes. Gosh. It's so obvious that he likes her, but he needs a lot of pushing in the right direction because he just doesn't dares to make a move, knowing what Ruka feels for Kaname-sama. I understand her feelings well about this matter, as I too don't approve of this – but who are we to question Kaname-sama's actions?

A child… hmmm… one part of me can't wait for it to be born, as a little Kaname-sama would be just so much adorable – if it will look like him that is, as there will be also a part of Kiryu mixed in him. But, I think that I don't care too much about that, because as hard as it's for me admit it, Kiryu is a handsome guy. So no matter what, the child will be a beauty. I hope it will be a girl, as they are so adorable – and to deal with a boy with the personality of Kiryu, I don't even want to think about that.

The sun is still up, and there's still long time before the classes start, but I just can't stay in the dorm – the tension is killing me. So I rather be out here. Who's that? Kiryu? What is he doing out here? And that road – it goes to the Sun Dorm if I'm right. Have they finished arguing, or is he running away from Kaname-sama again – not like he would get away if Kaname-sama didn't wanted it. I better follow him – just to be sure.

"What do you think you're doing?" he got me – I was never good at hide and seek, not to mention at following someone with sharp hunter instincts. He doesn't looks pleased to see me – of course he wouldn't be after he now knows that his secret is out. That we know about the child.

"If your not going to answer me, at least get lost," he doesn't even waits for any kind of response from me, leaving, thinking that those words spoken like a command are enough for me to listen to him. I thought that he knows me better than that, to know that I'm quite stubborn if I want to – and that he won't lose me so easily now, as I can follow after him openly now that he knows about me.

"Where are you going, Kiryu?"

"None of your business," again that superior tone. But, like I said before, I'm nor giving up. We arrive at the Sun Dorm – he lost interest in me after that one sentence, like my existence isn't worth his attention. I follow him to his room – I think that it's his, as he starts to go thru things there – and I doubt that he's the type of person that would go uninvited to someone else's room and start to make a mess there.

I never was in the rooms of the Sun Dorm – why should I? It's a really simple room, not like our rooms. And it is a double person room – I'm surprised that there is someone who is brave enough to risk him life to sharing his room with him – maybe the other hunter that is now in the school.

"What are you searching for? I could help you…"

"You?" he stops what he's doing, looking up at me from his position on the floor, a doubtful look in his eyes. "Why would you be willing to help me?"

"Because of the child, of course," I think it sounded too much like I'm mocking him – that it's such an obvious reason, why haven't he thought of that himself. But it wasn't meant to come out like that.

"Child? What child?" we both look in the direction the voice is coming from, Kiryu's eyes are widening from the shock as I look back at him, his mouth opening – I newer seen this expression on him.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_

_-hmmm… kind of short, but… oh well._

_-so, who will be the next one to learn about the child? Make your guesses, because some of you are really good at that… I also hope that you haven't forgotten our dear Eliade… _


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship / m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: I didn't thought that I could finish it today – but I'm glad that I have. Just tree chapters remaining…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 13 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

"Child? What child?" I look from Aido to the door, to see the source of the so familiar voice – and I'm stack. My mind's blank as I see her standing there, looking back at us, a questioning in her eyes that waits to be answer.

Yuuki. The only girl I ever loved – the only person I didn't wanted to find out. Not like this.

"So, will I get an answer today, or not?" I hope that Aido won't say anything unnecessary. "About what child are you talking here?"

"Oh, I know," she jumps before me fully exited, her eyes sparkling, "you're going to be a daddy! So, which girl did you get pregnant?" a huge stone had fallen from my heart at those words – when she mentioned the part about me becoming a daddy, for a second I have thought that she knows somehow.

"But it's strange," she's going on with her guesses, not waiting for any kind of reply, "You never looked like you're interested in any kind of girl," Aido's laugh is what interrupts her babbling, and we both look at the blond noble, who tries hard to stay on his legs.

"You're wrong, Yuuki-chan," shit – he's not going to… "I would say that he will become a mummy more than a daddy," he stops laughing, and before I can say or do anything, he reveals my secret to her, "because it's him, who's pregnant."

"Please don't joke, Aidou-senpai," I'm glad that Yuuki's not buying it – remember me to beat him later.

"I'm not joking, Yuuki-chan," he became so serious, "as it seems, there are some special circumstances when also a male can bear children."

"What special circumstances?" he has now all of her attention on him, and the cheerful expression disappeared from her face, replaced by a serious one.

"A pureblood vampire," I move at those words towards him, "can impregnate," my hand covering his mouth. But it's all too late, as I hear a gasp. Looking back at Yuuki, I see her eyes widening and that's all that I need to know that she has got what he wanted to tell her. And my actions right now – now that I think of it – just proved that the words are true. If I had just waited, and then tried to deny it, than maybe she would believed me.

"Yuuki…" she covers her mouth with her hand, but I can read in her eyes all the emotions that are going thru her right now. And than, without a word, she turns around, running away – I don't have it in me to go after her. What right so I have? I know how she must be feeling, because it's Kaname that she loves.

"You're not going after her?" I ignore him, because he's the fault of this mess I had found myself in right now. Choosing the window as the best escape road, I leave without what I came looking for. I try hard to ignore Aido, because it's his fault that Yuuki if now hating me.

Choosing the quickest way thru the forest to the Night Dorm – as that's now the only place I can go to. With Yuuki hating me, why should I stay there? But am I really choosing to be among vampires? Shit.

"Wait, Kiryu-kun. Look, I'm…" I shut the door to Kanames room before Aidos face, satisfied just a little for the shout I hear from him as he collides with the wood – a quick smile on my lips as it makes me feel a little better. But that's not enough. I collapse on the big bed tired from all this.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

"Kaname, I would like to stay here till the child is born," I'm alone with the professor in the study, and I was also thinking about asking him to stay here, as Zero will need a doctor to look after him. And it looks like he knows what he's doing so far, so I think that I will entrust Zeros and the chills safety to him.

"I think that's an good idea."

"It will be interesting to see how it will all…"

"Don't even thinking about using them for something strange," I warn him, darkening my aura a little so that he gets what I mean – and that I'm dead serious about it.

"I won't – I swear," he adds at my doubtful look.

"I have one more thing to ask you."

"And that's?"

"Well… is it… can I… you know…" why is it so embarrassing to ask him? "…can I hold him?"

"Of course you can – if he lets you, that is. And it's not like you haven't hold him since that first time, right?" that's the truth.

"And where are you going?"

"I want to go and look around the school campus. Oh yes. One more thing, Kaname," he stops with his hand on the door handle.

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you have bitten him?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because if you had bitten him, you could have sensed the child thru his blood. Really – so simple," and he's out, leaving me speechless. Was it really so simple? Looking up from my hands in which I have hidden my face from the frustration as I'm sensing Zero returning – I need to go see him right now. To make sure. Storming of into my room, I see him lying on the bed.

"Are you crying?" because his face is hidden in the big pillow, I can't see his expression.

"Am not!" he sits up, looking at me. "I'm just… frustrated," he lets himself fall backwards onto the bed – I never seen him act like this – it's kind of cute.

"What happened?" I move to sit beside him, looking down on his face – is it just me, or does he seem much more – handsome? Even beautiful? I know that the pregnancy makes a woman look more beautiful, but I have newer thought that he could look that way too – or maybe it's just me.

"Yuuki… she knows."

"Was it you who told her?" bad question. If it was him, than he wouldn't be in this state.

"Of course not."

"Than who?"

"It doesn't matter," he turns, so that he's lying on his right side, his back to me – like a sulking kid. That's cute too. Leaning over him, I kiss his shoulder and with my left hand I turn his face towards me, leaning over him bit more so that our lips can meet. I so longed for this feeling again, when our lips finally met, his so soft.

Zero turns himself as he starts to kiss me back – deepening the kiss – his hands are around my neck, his body under me. Breaking the kiss and leaving us both panting, I look in his violet eyes and I see excitement in them. Looking down at his neck, I remember the words professor told me – and I just feel the strong urge to…

"Your eyes are red," are they? It's been so long since I had tasted his blood.

"Can I?" I'm too impatient to wait for his answer. One light kiss to his mouth, than I continue kissing him down his chin, and thru his neck until I find his sensitive spot – licking it and earning a moan from Zero. My fangs are too exited, and I'm too as I bury them in his skin, biting deeply before I take a first gulp of his blood.

Right with first bits of his blood, I feel another life that is now in him. It's so strong and warm… in the flow I can recognize the part that is me, and I can tell that the life that is forming in Zero is one I need to protect. Pulling my fangs out, I lick the two small spots I had made before I look into his eyes again.

"K… Kaname?" I think that the happiness I feel right now must show on my face, and he's just surprised to see it.

"Thank you, Zero," I just felt the need to tell him as the last time I told him he was asleep. Hugging him closer to my body, I bury my head in his neck – taking in his sweet scent.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

This part of the forest – I love it the most. It's always calming me down. Looking back to the week that had gone by from the time I hade found out about the child – and I have slowly accepted it – many things have changed. Even thru I have moved out of the Sun Dorm to the Moon Dorm to stay by Kanames side, I refuse to go to the night classes – and to wear that white uniform. Black suits me more.

So, I have stayed in the Day Class just because Yuuki promised Kaname that she will take care of me – strangely, she wasn't angry that time she had found out from Aido, she was just shocked. She's happy for us, and can't wait to see the baby be born – looks like I don't know as much as I thought about her. She's s strong girl. And speaking about keeping an eye on me, there's also Naoja – somehow Yuuki had told him – he's acting way too much overprotective. It's annoying sometimes.

And not to forget Kanames fateful dogs – there's always some Night Class vampire who's keeping an eye on me when I'm not with Kaname, looking from the shadows. Even if I know that he's doing it just because he's worried about me, I think that's too much. I can take care of myself. There's just too much people that know about the child now – I try so much to avoid the chairman, as he's even noisier than before.

What I'm most glad about is that Yagari is right now away – I think that he would kill me if he would to learn about it, as he nearly killed me when he had found out that I have bitten Yuuki just not to fall. There was also none new mission from the Association – for me or for Naoja – I think that's also because of Kaname. Looks like he has a great influence even in the Association.

I'm just so bored most of the time, because even the guardian duties were taken away from me – Naoja took my place. And he's doing a great job, most of the girls are head-over-heals over him – I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that. Even Aido is kind of jealous of him. Apropos Aido – he seems friendlier since the day he blabbed everything out to Yuuki – like he's trying to win me over. Sometimes it's annoying like hell.

I'm spending the nights with Kaname – sometimes we're just talking, sometimes snuggling, and there are also those passionate nights. I got used to have him by my side, but I hope it won't be like this all the time – till it will be born – because I will go mad from doing nothing. I'm not used to it.

Looking up at the bright sky, I often catch myself thinking about my parents lately. What would they say about this? Mom, dad, I'm sorry if I have disappointed you as a hunter and also as your child because of what I have become, but I'm strangely happy. I'm happy that there's finally someone who needs and wants me. Rubbing my belly gently, I smile to myself.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ELIADE-

The time I had so patiently waited for is now finally here. Ah, I need to calm down the excitement in me, before it will be too strong and it will force me to do something that will endanger my plan. Looking out of this window became like a habit thru this two week time that I'm stuck in this small country.

"I thank you for all the hard work you have done till now," turning around, I look at my young friend, who was so kind as to give me all the information I needed.

"It was my pleasure," is the simple reply from him.

"I have for you this one final task before it will finally start," walking to the table where I have placed the letter I have beforehand prepared, I take it – looking one more time at the three words written in my elegant hand-writing.

_To Kaname Kuran_

As I turn around, I'm greeted by two eyes that have the same devilish glitter in them as I have – I truly have found the right partner for my plan. One that understands deeply my hatred and need for revenge.

"Will you please deliver this letter for me?"

"It will be my pleasure," taking my hand, he places a light kiss on it as he takes the letter, not breaking the eye contact. As he leaves, I one more time look out of the window – it's finally here. Soon Kaname, you will feel the same suffering I felt when you killed my lover.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

I like moments like this the most – just lying naked in bed by his sleeping form after making passionate love to him. Looking at him lying on his back, the cowers revealing more of his white skin than covering, his silver hair like a messy nest around his head, those few sweat drops on his forehead, parted lips that always taste like the sweetest candy, his chest rising and falling as he breaths – he's just too adorable for words.

"Hi, little one," I gently caress his belly, loving the creature in him as much as him. There's a knock on the door – it's definitely Ichijou, but he doesn't dare to go in without an invitation like he used to after he had walked in on us – and we were right in the middle of doing it, Zero so hot like always beneath me. I think that it must have left a strong shock on Ichijou, and now he doesn't dares to come in when he knows that we're both present in the room.

Kissing Zeros belly once, I stand up from the bed and as I make my way to the door I grab one towel that is lying around – as we were in the shower before we made it to the bed, letting the towels lying around the room – to cover myself with it. When I open the door, it's really Ichijou who's standing there.

"I have a letter for you," he says before I can ask him, giving me the white envelope.

"Who is it from?" I take it from him, not paying attention to his reddening cheeks when he takes in my full form – but I hold the door open just slightly, because I know that he would really like to look inside the room. But that view is just for my eyes.

"I don't know. I was given it by the gate keeper."

"Thank you, Ichijou," I close the door as he smiles a little and turns to leave. I wonder from whom the letter is – those elegant letters in which my name is written on the envelope are strangely familiar. Tearing the envelope open – just so much as not to damage the letter inside – I pull out the fondled paper – a simple sentence written on it.

_I have your dear little girl_

There's something more in the envelope – letting it fall out onto my palm, it's a small flacon with red liquor in it. Opening it, the strong rich smell of blood hits my nose. Am I supposed to drink it? I know that it can be poisoned, but such a small amount can't do anything to me. And a blood – it's like a record that holds in the memories. So the person that sent this to me wants to tell me something.

Not thinking much more about it, I let those few drops fall onto my tongue, swallowing them. Closing my eyes, the images of an old house, a basement in that house and a lying figure on the dirty floor come to my mind – Yuuki. That's definitely Yuuki. And than there's one more image, a woman standing before a window – and as she slowly turns around, the so familiar face of Eliade is looking back at me. And than it's gone.

So she was alive. I don't try to think about how that's possible, as the images I saw were definitely real. But why does she have Yuuki? For her revenge? Does she want me to go to that address I saw by the old house?

"Kaname?" Zeros voice brought me back to reality. "Did something happen?" he's sitting up, looking at me with tired eyes.

"Nothing is happening," I don't want to stress him. I will rescue Yuuki and deal with Eliade once and for all – but alone, before he has the chance to learn something about it.

"Now," I walk to him, "you should go back to sleep. You look tired," he's not complying as it seems that he's not fully awake yet, laying back on the bed. I cover him more, kissing him on those soft lips of his. Crushing the letter in my hand, I curse Eliade. What is she thinking about? I won't let her destroy what I have now nor hurt Yuuki – my precious little sister.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship / m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: as I near the end, they keep getting shorter and shorter – I mean the chapters – but I just don't want to write a meaningless babbling. Right to the point is much more what I like – and because English is not my first language, I can't describe things as well as others can… so, stay with me thru these last three chapters. After this, there are just two more…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 14 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

When I got the letter from the gatekeeper, the thought about it being something this serious didn't even crossed my mind. As soon as Kaname told me about the message in the blood, we have gone and confirmed that Yuuki is really nowhere to be found on the school ground. We decided not to tell the chairman as of now, because we know that it will just cause him to worry.

"Kaname, do you really intend to go there alone?" as I look at him, I see a troubled young man before me – Yuuki's important to him, and it's paining him to know that she was used just because Eliade wants to get to him. I too hope that nothing will happen to Yuuki, but something is telling me that it's not exactly as we believe it to be.

"It will be faster that way. And I need to deal with Eliade alone," that's true, as even if she's med, she's still a pureblood – just another with purebloods powers can deal with her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look after Zero," I knew this will be his answer – he doesn't needs to tell me that, as it's understandable that I will do just that – all of us will. Now that Eliade's on the move, we don't know what else has she planed.

"It can be a trap, you know," because if I were her and if I wanted my revenge against Kaname, I wouldn't go after Yuuki – I would use her as a distraction, to lure Kaname away. But anger is blinding him, and I don't want him to direct even a part of that anger towards me. So maybe this is a bad move, but I won't say anything.

"Have you told him about it?" I don't need to say Zeros name – he knows that I mean him.

"I haven't told him anything – and you won't tell him either. I don't want to stress him."

"I understand, Kaname," there's nothing more to say between us, and I look at him as his body's turning into baths, flying out off the opened window of the study. I pray that this nightmare will be over soon.

After Kaname left, I have gone to his room – because he told me that Zero's still there. The room is empty, but I don't fear for his safety, as there's always one of us – the Night Class students – that is following his every move. He should be safe with whoever's around him right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

When I woke up today, I was alone in that big bed. I remember our night activities, and I also remember something else – but I don't know if it was just an illusion of my mind, or if it was real. Kaname was by my side, and he looked so sad – like he just received a bad news.

As I leave the Moon Dorm, I'm surprised that Yuuki's not there. In the last week, she somehow made it her priority to escort me – always waiting for me. There was also Naoja few times – he's not presence today either. I don't mind, because I'm not a small kid that needs to be looked after.

I walk really slowly, as I'm not in the mood for those teachers that always have something against me. I slow down as I see one figure going my way, totally stopping as I recognize him – Naoja. He doesn't looks like his normal self – is there something wrong with him?

"You're here to get me?"

"Not exactly," what's with that attitude? "Do you know about Yuuki?" he moves behind me, leaning his back on mine. "She was kidnapped…"

"What?" what is he talking about? Well, she wasn't here to get me, but kidnapping…

"Didn't your lover told you?" his face is now so close to mine, his eyes hold something he doesn't want to tell me.

"Stop joking, will you?" he doesn't says anything, just holds our eyes together – so serious. So it's the truth? But why would someone kidnap Yuuki? Kaname will definitely know about it if it were the truth. And as he wasn't in the bed this morning, than there must be some truth about it. I need to find Kaname.

"Move," I push at him, as he's blocking my way, but he stops me – he pulls my hand and my back collides with his chest. What's he doing? I don't have time for this.

"Let go of me, will you?" his grip tightens around my wrist.

"Do you know just how much I hate you?" have I heard what I think that I have heard? He lets me go, and as I turn around speechless, he's slowly walking away.

"Where does that come from?" stopping, he looks back at me – his facial expression saying to me that he's annoyed – but no words are leaving him. In that moment I sense something strong burning me on my hand, and as I look down, I clearly see a spell thru the sleeve – when did he place a spell on me? And for what reason? Was it when he stopped me moment ago? He's great in casting spells, so such a short time is not a hindrance for him. I feel my strength leaving me with every moment, my legs too weak to hold me up any longer. Naojas face full of hatred is the last thing I see before the darkness closes up on me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

It is the address that I have seen thru the blood that was send to me – the same old house that just waits for the right wind to knock it down. But… as I'm standing here, before it, I have my doubts. Would really an elegant and pride lady like Eliade be waiting for me here?

Concentrating at sensing living creatures in that old mansion at the outskirt of this abandoned and burnt down town, I don't sense anything – just one small light in the basement, trying hard to fight for survival. That gentle light – it can only belong to Yuuki.

As I move thru the house, I watch my footsteps, as the wood under my feet is weak – weakened thru the fire and age. As I already made sure, there's none here – no surprise ambush from around the corner, so my advance to the basement went smoothly. Too smoothly I would say. Something's not right here. Forcing the door open, one small figure is lying on the dirty floor.

"Yuuki," I'm beside her as soon as her name leaves my lips, lifting up her head from the dirt where it doesn't belong. Drawing aside few loose hairs from her face, I cares her cheeks before I use my power to wake her up. I'm sorry Yuuki that I have brought this upon you.

"Kaname… senpai?" she looks like she had just waked up from a bad dream.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. You're safe now," I try to smile for her sake, even if my heart is filled with sorrow. Think. Think Kaname. What's wrong here?

"Baka, Kaname," I'm speechless as I see the tears that are starting to fall from her big eyes. "Baka, baka, baka…" she hides her crying face into my chest, her hands clinging to the fabric of my white Night Class uniform, tightening its hold.

"It's not me that they want," she looks up on me, and in that moment I see it in her eyes before she can tell it out loud. "It's Zero they are after," I should have known it. It's so clear that if Eliade would have wanted her revenge on me, that she would go after him – because in her eyes, Yuukis just a normal girl – she doesn't know of her being my sister.

"Yuuki, hold on tight," I must quickly return, before the worst comes pass. In my bats form, it will take me few hours to return from this abandoned place on the far end of the country. Zero – hang in there. I'll be back soon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ZERO-

It's dark in here. It's dark all around me. And even as I open my tired eyes, it's dark because they slowly adjust to the shallow light that is in the place I have found myself in. Fully opening my eyes, I see no ceiling – just a black darkness that is going on and on. This place – it's like from my dream that I had that time that I was bitten in Russia.

"Awake?" from the voice I can tell that it's Naoja – and he's really there, sitting just few steps away from me.

"What's the meaning of this, Naoja?" I try to stand up as he's not answering – hell, he doesn't even look like he cares to even give me an answer. My eyes are drawn to the floor, where there's this big seal painted under my feet – so it's his intention to keep me here with this seal. Hunter seals easily affect me, as I'm also a vampire, and I think that they work even more now that I have Kanames blood flowing thru my veins.

As my senses are returning to me, the strong smell of blood hits my nose – and I can tell that it's not mine. I don't feel any wounds on me – the source comes from behind me. Turning around, I see something in the dark by the wall – maybe it's a person – but it's not moving. Blinking few times so that my eyes can adjust to the dark, the figures not clear, but I can tell what – who – it is. She's one of the Night Class students, one of which Kaname keeps close to himself – Seiren is her name, if I remember it correctly.

"What have you done to her, Naoja?" I try to move out from the seal, but as I thought, it's meant to keep me in here – chains forming out of the symbols and binding around my wrists, keeping me in place.

"And from when does it matter to you," his voice is nearing me, but I don't dare to look behind me, "what happens to those blood sucking monsters?"

"Or is it because of this?" his hand is on my belly.

"Don't you dare to touch me," turning around, I slam away his hand from me, the chains hindering me in moving too much, "you traitor."

"Traitor?" he looks like I have wronged him – of course I know that he's just acting it. "I'm not the traitor here. You are, my dear Zero, for bedding with that pureblood."

"And don't worry, I haven't killed the young lady yet. I thought that it will be better if I let her bleed to death."

"Why you…" I can't say anything more, as he's right before me in that moment, pushing my cheeks together with his hand – so I just look at him with hatred filled eyes.

"Do you know how much I hate you, Zero?" he said the same thing to me before – in the forest before he captured me.

"I hate you, and at the same time I'm jealous of you," jealous? Now where does that come from? "I'm jealous of you because of the relationship you have with that pureblood," I'm speechless – I haven't expected this.

"You know," he finally lets go off me, but I won't ask him anything – letting him talk out. If I can buy time, there maybe will come someone after me – us – as there's no way I can get myself out of his spell alone. "I could have been also happy with the one I loved. But no – her parents couldn't overcome the fact that I was a hunter, and she a vampire. Do you know what have they done? Now do you, Zero!" I won't answer him. It's not like it interests me – this little tale of his.

"I will tell you what they have done – they killed her. Their own daughter – their only child," I still don't get what part I have in all this. But if this is his true self, and what have we seen so far of him was all just played, than I can say just one thing – he's mad. He totally lost it.

"They rather killed her than to let us be together – because hunters and vampires shouldn't mate."

"Listen, Naoja. It's not my fucking problem what happened to you, so release me and we can forget about it," he looks at me quietly for a while, and after I start to think that I won't get a response from him, he starts to laugh like a mad man.

"Not your problem?" his laugh stops, but his eyes looking back at me now are cold like stone – and dark like the darkest night. "Maybe not – but… it drives me mad to see you with him – enjoying your little happiness. And why? Just because he's the pureblood prince who none dare to go against, can he have anything that he wants?" he really had gone crazy.

"What do you want to do? Kill me?"

"No, no," no? Than why did he brought me here? Does he even know what he's talking about? Or what it is that he's trying to do? I'm confused.

"I will be just a spectator from now on," he moves to the spot where he was sitting when I came to, sitting down. "There is someone else here that would like so very much to meet you."

I hear light footsteps echoing thru this tower-like thing – like a lady's high-heels. I don't like it – and I don't know of any lady that would have a business with me.

"You have already met her before," a grin on his face tells me that I won't like what will come next.

"Hello, sweety," that voice is so familiar, and yet I can't add a face to it. A light touch on my cheek – I can feel my skin burning under those long smooth fingers. As the person moves before me, so does the hand move onto my neck – a young beauty standing before me.

She's a beautiful young woman – white smooth skin, dark hair bind up making her unique feathers stand proud as she looks at me with the most cold eyes I had ever seen. She's so familiar – I have seen her somewhere, but I can't remember where.

"Do you know who I am, boy?" have I really met with her already? As she moves away from me and I see her in all of her beauty – there's this aura around her that's familiar. I have seen it before – but than it wasn't this powerful, as my mind was at the point of blacking out. "Oh, so you do know who I am."

"But… you should be…"

"Dead?" yes dead – Kaname told me that he killed her – he couldn't be lying. "Just for your information, it's not so easy to kill a pureblood, my young hunter. Not even for the all mighty Kaname, if I have a trick up my slave."

"What do you want form me? Revenge? Do you want to kill me because Kaname killed your lover?"

"Yes, that was my original plane. But…" she lick her full red lips, "I have a better plan now," a better plan? Does she intend to keep me here so that she can lure here Kaname? No. If she wanted Kaname, she wouldn't kidnapped Yuuki just to lure him away. As I look at Naoja, who's still sitting on that same spot, I see the devilish grin on his face. He knows about the child – and as her ally, he could have easily told her. So what she's after is… Kami. No.

"So you have figured it out already? You're smarter than I have thought you are."

"No. You can't do it…"

"Why?"

"Because…" no, no, no… not now when I have finally accepted it! Shit – these damn chains. Kaname – where are you? I need you. I can't do this alone – I can't protect our future alone. Not chained up like this.

"Because it's his child? Is that what you want to tell me? He destroyed my future so I think it's just fair that I will do the same to him," she's dead serious – I can tell it from her eyes. Her laughing voice is like a poison, killing me slowly from inside. As she nears me, her nails are lengthening to a deadly weapon.

"No, no, no… please…" newer in my life have I ever begged for something with tears in my eyes. I know I must look pathetic to her, begging her to have mercy. "Please, don't kill the little life in me… don't take it from me…" but my words goes unheard, as her lengthened vampire nails sink deep into my belly.

I hear my own cries – I feel the cold tears sliding down my cheeks. I close my eyes as the future I had with Kaname turns to dust in this painful moment. Kaname. Kaname – why didn't you come? Why did you… no more thoughts, no more words… I feel my strength leaving me – and the darkness calling me…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship / mentioning of m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters Eliade Linovas and Hidemoto Naoja who will play an important role in the relationship of our vampire boys.

**Authors Note**: it looks like that when I'm writing, I can't stop even for a day, because it's just so hard to start writing again… but somehow I managed it, and the chapter is done…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 15 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-AIDO-

When we realized that neither Zero not Seiren were anywhere to be found, we immediately began the search for both of them. If you're a vampire, you would have thought that it's easy to find someone, but it's not – especially if the one holding those you are searching for is powerful enough to distract our senses. We searched in groups of two, and it was Kain and I that have found those two in this abandoned building.

The stench of blood was strong as we neared it – and so familiar to my nose – but I wasn't strong enough for what we saw when we opened this rotten door. There, on the cold dirty floor, were lying two unmoving bodies. The one I saw first by the wall was Seiren, her expression that of terrible pain, the wound on her side not a deadly one, but slowly causing her consciousness to leave her along with her life.

As I looked to the right, there was another body lying on the floor – Kiryu-kun. He was on his stomach so I couldn't see his face, but what I saw was the puddle of blood he was lying in – and it was slowly increasing as the life gaining liquor slowly leaved his body. I couldn't move – not from the scent of all the blood around us that had waken up my thirst for blood, but from the shock this view left me in.

Kain was the first one to react, remaining his cool self. He quickly moved up to Kiryu, making sure that he's alive before lifting his body off of the floor, and running away with him in his arms from this cursed place. As he passed me, he didn't forget to remind me of Seiren, telling me to take her with me and return to the dorm immediately.

When I returned with bleeding Seiren to the Moon Dorm, everyone was already gathered in the lobby there. Seiren was taken away from the safety of my embrace, leaving my hands blood-stained and shaking.

"You did well. Thank you," Ichijou took my hands in his, and all the stress like miraculously left me. My feet gave up, and I collapsed on the floor.

"What about Zero? Where is he?" I looked up at him, awaiting the worst.

"The Professor's with him right now. There's nothing we can do, except wait," Kain helped me up to our room where I disposed of the blood-stained clothes and washed my hands, and we returned hurriedly to the others, waiting for the time when the door to Kaname-sama's room will finally open.

Just one month ago, I wouldn't think twice about his safety, but so many things have changed. I fear the worst to come. I don't even want to imagine it. We're all worried about him, even if none is saying anything – I can see it on their faces. Even Ruka is worried. We all accepted him as one of us – maybe not like a noble like us, but as one that is to stand by Kaname-sama's side. And with their child… the child. I totally didn't thought of it – there was so much blood. I have a bad feeling. That little existence is important to all of us – especially to Kaname… I don't even want to imagine what will he do to us when he will return. It was our responsibility to look after Kiryu. He asked us just for that. And we failed big time.

"How is he?" I look up as I hear Ichijous voice, the old vampire descending the stairs towards us is what my eyes are fixed on right in that instant.

"Where's Zero?" we all look back, to the source of that voice demanding answers – Kaname is standing there in the open door, panting heavily. I have never seen him like that – he looks like one of us with that worried look on his face. That which makes him a pureblood – calm mind, elegant and outstanding manners – gone. He looks from one to another, before his eyes fixate on the oldest one among us.

"He's in your room, resting," a relief exchanged his worried expression, "so don't worry yourself anymore, as his life's not in danger anymore." The second part of his answer indicated that something had happened. Kaname looked at Ichijou, his eyes telling all that we needed to know – he demands answers.

"When you left, Zero had disappeared along with Seiren. We – Aido and Kain – had found them in this abandoned building and brought them back here," he haven't mentioned the condition we had found them in, but Kaname is smart enough to know that something wasn't right.

"We don't know what happened, Kaname…"

"Eliade," Kaname had said that name, and it made Ichijou gone silent in a moment. I wonder who the person is – but it seems that Kaname and Ichijou know. I don't have the right to ask, so I won't – even if I'm worried.

"Kaname, if you could come with me," our attention is back at the Professor, "I gave him my blood because it was necessary, but he will need your blood to fully recover. And also…" he goes silent – a bad news is always hard to tell. "I'm sorry Kaname, but the child…" he doesn't need to say more, as even I know what he's trying to say.

I feel the pain and sorrow that unfinished sentence left in me – I can't even imagine how must Kaname-sama feel right now. And what about Zero? Does he… there's something else in the room. Something powerful that is also suffocating, making it hard to breath – a purebloods power. A pure rage and furry. As I see the ones before me, I can tell that I'm not the only one feeling it. That I'm not the only one affected by it.

"Kaname, stop!" the aura's gone, and I can again breath freely. When I look up to where the voice came from, I see Zero who's now kneeling on the floor by the railing – holding to it with one hand. He's breathing heavily, sweat drops forming on his forehead, and thru the opened shirt the bandages around his stomach are visible.

The moment I blink, Kaname-sama is there by his side – taking him up into his strong arms, and leaving with him to their room. None of us spoke a simple word, none of us left the lobby as we all are looking at their retreating figures. Why must such a tragedy befall them?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ELIADE-

I guess that this is the last time that I'm in this room. Funny. I kind of grow used to it – standing by that window, looking out at the mortal world that is passing by at such a slowly rate compared to our time. But all this waiting had finally paid off. I didn't kill the brat, and maybe by now he's back in Kanames arms, who will nurse him to health. As I look down at my fingers covered in blood, I feel so much pleasure and satisfaction. Licking my middle finger, I close my eyes as a shiver of excitement runs down my whole body.

"Can you stop that? It's gross."

"You shouldn't have come than," turning around, I look at the young hunter before me – he became more useful than I first thought he would be.

"So, tell me Eliade," who does this little human think he is, calling me by my name so… friendly. "What are you planning to do now? Kaname will definitely be after your life."

"Don't forget that he will be after your life too," anyway, why am I loosing my time with him? "And you definitely don't have to worry about me. I have already everything prepared. I will go where Kanames powers can't reach me – where he has no authority."

"Does such place even exist?" of course he is skeptical. But the whole world is not as simple as he thinks it to be. Silly boy.

"What will you do? It's not like I will take you with me," even if he had helped me, I'm not that grateful to him. He betrayed his own people, he can betray me anytime.

"Are you worried about me?"

"Don't be too full of yourself. It's just a polite question – not that I care about your safety." He smiles in understanding – we're so much alike.

"Than I guess – this is goodbye," I allow him to place a light kiss on my hand – the one that's not bloodied – and he's out of the door and my life the next moment. I'm grateful for his cooperation, and it seems that he too is happy with the outcome. The last words spoken between us were few, but so were all our conversations. There was never a need for long talks, as both of us understood from the first time we met what the other desired.

"My lady," my fateful butler. He's the only one in the whole world that I can trust that will never betray me. "Are you sure you can let him go?"

"It's not like he has the power to harm me," I state the obvious, "and besides, he will be more useful to me if he's free, as he will serve as a distraction for Kaname and will give me time to move."

Ah Kaname. My dearest childhood friend. I would have given anything to see the expression on your face when you have found out. But, my safety comes first. And an angry Kaname is not what I want to deal with right now. But don't worry – this isn't the last time the two of us met. In the near or far future, I'm sure our paths will cross again. And then, we can settle our score.

"Can we go now my lady?" I look back one more time at the room before the door is closed. It's best to set fire to this place, to cover up the traces of my existence in this small piece of land.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

Putting Zero slowly down onto my bed, I pull him into my embrace – not wanting to let him ever go. His existence seems so small in my hands – he looks like he can break any moment if I don't treat him with care. My heart is bleeding from the loss it feels, and I don't even want to try to imagine what Zero is feeling. None of us is saying anything. We just need this one moment when we can feel each other, our minds locked from the outside world.

"Zero, you need to drink," I whisper to him – Professors words coming back to my mind as my hand had found the bandages around Zeros stomach. As I feel his hot breath on the skin of my neck and than his tongue licking my biting area, I tilt my head little to give him a better access. I pull him closer when his sharp fangs pierce my skin. In this one moment as I feel his body touching mine, as he's drinking my blood, I'm grateful for the deep connection that we have – because it's smoothening by pain. I'm so grateful that I have him in my arms right now.

I let him drink till he's satisfied – I won't push him away even if he wants to suck me dry – that much I own him. But to my surprise, he's not taking too much. When he pulls out his fangs, he licks those two spots he had made – the same way he always does, in that manner that is sending pleasant shivers down my body.

When he looks at me, there's nothing in his eyes. It's like the life they have always mirrored is gone, forever lost together with the child. A new wave of regrets and pain washes over me, but I just can't look away – hoping to find even just a little light of hope in those lavender eyes.

"Kaname," as he finally speaks, I feel like I haven't heard his voice in so long. "It's not your fault what happened. So please, don't look so guiltily."

"What are you talking about, Zero?" my voice is shaking a little – I can't believe what I have just heard. How can he say those words? It's like… like… letting him go, I harden my look as I feel anger building in me – and I try hard to control it.

"Why are you telling me this? You're talking like you doesn't care that our child is death!" in my anger I said what first came to my mind, but as I see the hurt in his eyes, I regret those words dearly.

"I can't believe how can you say something cold like that to me!" those little silver tears at the corners of his eyes are killing me – really, how could I have said that to him? He was just trying to comfort me.

"Zero, I'm sorry," I reach out for him, wanting to hug him and take away his pain – but he's pushing me away.

"How can you be so heartless as to think that I'm not suffering from the loss!" pulling him into my embrace even thru his protests, I secure him in my hands – tightening my hold of him.

"I'm sorry," I whisper those words round and round, like spell that can help him. I swear Eliade that I will find you wherever you go. You need to pay for what you had done to us. But first, I need to take care of Zero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

I'm known to be a very patient one. But this waiting is killing me. I have found out where Naoja is, so now here I am, waiting. Kaname wants to take care of Eliade, and I'm not so dumb as to go against a pureblood. But taking care of one human – that I'm capable of. And besides, if Kaname were to get his hands on him, he would definitely tear him to pieces. He's finally here – I was getting tired of waiting.

"Not surprised to see me?" I ask him as soon as he's in the room, because his expression is calm. I kept my aura low, as not to warn him – he's a hunter, if I had not done so, his natural hunter instincts would have warned him about by presence.

"Well, I knew that someone would come after me, but I thought that it will be Kaname. But I'm glad that I got to see you," I used to like him, but now – knowing what he had done – there's nothing. I can't say that I hate him, because as a human being, it's somehow in his nature to betray.

"So, are you here to kill me?" such arrogance – so this is his true face?

"That would be too good for you for what you have done," he moves further into the room, but I'm not moving from this spot by the wall – I don't sense any danger towards me from him.

"Than why are you here if not to kill me?"

"Why did you help Eliade?" I think that I know what will he say from the information I have gathered about him, but I want to hear it from him – I need to hear it from him.

"If you're not here to kill me, than can you please leave? Of course if you're not here to do something more… enjoyable," I know what he means, but his words are not disgusting as I not so long ago thought that there could be something between us. But of course that was never his intention – all that he did these past weeks was just because it was necessary for his plan.

"Was it because you couldn't be together with the woman you loved?"

"Yes, that's right. I hate Zero and even more than him I hate Kaname because he's a pureblood and can have anything that he wants. But because none of us were as powerful and influential as he is, she's now dead – killed by her own parents!"

"I heard something else," I hope this will have the effect I need, otherwise my plan won't work.

"Something else?"

"Yes," at least I have his attention. "What I heard is that you were obsessed with her. And it wasn't a big love between the both of you, but a one sided love from your side…"

"Shut up!" just a little more.

"…and it was you that killed her and than her entire fam…" his hand on my throat – my back collided with the wall.

"Watch what you're saying," his face so close to mine, anger visible in his eyes – just a little more.

"If not than what. Will you kill me?" I use his words.

"I could, but…" still holding me by my throat, he smashes me to the floor – my body is like a puppet in his hands. I hope it's worth it, because this just now really hurt. "How about some fun before I twist this pale neck of yours?" I feel his other hand on my thigh, slowly traveling up and behind, till it's on my rear. I gasp as he squeezes it – and it must be satisfying for him, as he smiles at me. I don't like this kind of smile – there's something evil about it. As I'm not saying anything, that troublesome hand is continuing its journey – up and under my shirt. I feel him touch my skin of my back, and I'm angry at myself as it brings shivers to my body – pleasant shivers.

Right as his lips near mine, the door is broken down and men start to walk in to the room – finally. I don't know if I could have lived thru it any longer, as my body decided to betray my mind. I'm revealed when the hand holding my throat is removed, along with the weight that had me pinned down.

"What's the meaning of this?" he can shout and struggle as much as he wants, but as soon as his powers are sealed, there's nothing that he can do. I accept the outstretched hand and let this vampire help me to my feet.

"Have you really thought that I'm so stupid as to walk here alone? Unprepared?" I ask him, and in that second that I say it, he's quiet – just his eyes are as fiery as ever. "You will be now taken before the Vampire Council, and you will be judged by them – for attacking a noble and also for your crime of murdering an entire family. Than you can rot away in a small cell, where you can lose yourself in your madness. Death is too merciful for you." I tell the man to take him away – of course Kaname won't be too happy about it, because his life would be spared, but this is the right thing to do – I believe so.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

These past two days I haven't moved from Zeros side. His wound is healing slowly – Professor said that it could be also because he himself doesn't want it to heal. I have given him my blood – like I'm doing right now – but he always takes just few, and I'm starting to worry.

The second thing that drives me mad is Eliade – she somehow managed to slip out of my reach. I don't know her whereabouts, and I can't exactly go to the Vampire Council because of it. This is a matter I have to take care of myself. Ichijou had informed me that he had dealt with Naoja – better so, as I don't know what I would have done if I were to get my hands on him. He's a hunter – even if he's as rotten as the worst criminal – and if I would have killed him, it could have caused trouble for me. Ichijou dealt with him according to our laws, so I'm partly satisfied.

When I look at Zero as he's licking the last drops of my blood from his lips – again he had taken just so few – I can't shake this feeling. This sight is so arousing. It drives me crazy that I haven't touched him for so long – it feels like eternity. But I can't. He has not fully recovered. But just a kiss – that can't harm anyone. Just a light touch… I just want to taste those lips for a second.

"Kaname?" he says my name, questioning the sudden movement of my body. I reach out, my hands burry themselves in that silver hair as I pull his head closer to mine – meeting him halfway, I finally get a taste of those soft lips. I don't even care that I can taste my own blood on them – even if it's disgusting, I can endure it. All for this feeling.

I'm so glad that he's not protesting, that he's responding to me. Opening his mouth, inviting me in – and I gladly take this opportunity. Slowly pushing him down onto the bed as our lips are still connected, I tell myself that I can't go further – but my hands aren't listening what my mind is telling them.

"K…Kaname!" he breaks the kiss and pushes me up from him as my hand goes under his shirt – I regret it that moment as I see the expression on his face. Looks like I can't even kiss him, as I'm not able to stop myself.

"You can't go any further…" I know that very well, and I must endure it – it's just so hard with him beside me. I want to hold him – I need to hold him to know that he's really here. That I haven't lost him. "You could hurt the child."

"Zero, what are you talking about?" I'm shocked – but the look of his eyes is telling me that he's death serious.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-ICHIJOU-

I was with the Professor in the study when Kaname came rushing in, demanded from the old vampire to go and look at Zero – they left, and then Kaname returned… alone. He looked so broken – I need to know what happened. It must be something serious for Kaname to look that way.

"Kaname, what happened?" I walk to my friend who's sitting on the couch, demanding his attention.

"Its Zero. He…" it's like he can't find the right words – or better to say, he alone can't believe what he's trying to say. "As I wanted to touch him, he…" he takes a deep breath and looks right at me. "He started to talk as if the child was still alive."

"What?" does it mean that he… lost his mind? But he was doing great. It's true that Kaname had told me that his wound isn't healing… but physical and mental wounds are different. Even if physical wounds heal in time… we both look to the door as it opens, revealing the old vampire – Kaname was on his feet and by him the second he saw him.

"So, what's wrong with him?"

"Calm down Kaname," he closes the door behind him and pulling Kaname back to the couch he forces him to sit down. "There's nothing wrong with him physically – the wound is healing, even if slowly. But his mental state… it looks like he can't bear with the loss of the child, so his mind is fighting against it."

"Is there something that we can do?" I know that Kaname wants to ask him the same question, but it looks like he doesn't have the strength right now.

"There's nothing we…"

"There is something that can be done," looking at Kaname – I can't follow his thoughts. But if there's a way to help Zero, I will gladly help.

"What do you have in mind, Kaname?"

"I will erase Zeros memories."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**TBC…**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings:** yaoi m/m relationship / mentioning of m-preg – don't like, don't read – you have been warned

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino – I only own this plot and my OC characters.

**Authors Note**: this ending may be unsatisfying for many of you, but I need it to be this way – so read and judge me…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**- Chapter 16 -**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-NORMAL-

"I will erase Zeros memories."

As Kaname said those words, the room became silent. Both the old vampire as the blond noble looked at the young pureblood in disbelief.

"What are you saying, Kaname?" Ichijou was the first one to recover from the shock – like in many situations. But the surprise and shock were clearly written on his face.

"You heard me – that's the only way. If I could, I would not do it. But under these circumstances, there's nothing else that I can think of," Kaname looked tired – the stress of these last few days finally showing on him.

"But you can't be serious…"

"Than tell me what else should I do?" he didn't let Ichijou finish what he was about to say, as he knew too well what it was. "Should I try to comfort him, talk to him about it? And what if it won't work? What then?" he looked at his friend – his look that of a man demanding answers. But there were no answers for his questions.

"I don't think that I'm strong enough to see him suffer. Not anymore."

"Tell me, Kaname. What exactly have you in mind? Erasing his memory – which part exactly?" taking a seat besides Kaname, the old vise vampire knows just too well that there's nothing he can do to help them now.

"Which part? Everything," came the quiet reply. "The whole last month – everything that happened."

"But Kaname that would mean…"

"I know too well what it means, Ichijou. If Zero is not strong enough, than I will be the one to bear all the burned – for both of us. Ichijou – I leave the others to you. You need to explain them everything and tell them to act towards Zero as before," he doesn't have to say correctly whom he means, as Ichijou is smart enough to know that himself.

"Wait, wait, wait – where are you going?" Ichijou's on his feet as soon as Kaname is, and stops the pureblood when he's about to leave the study.

"I know that it may look like a quick decision, but I believe it's the only way," with that, he left the room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-KANAME-

This is the right choice – the only choice. When I enter my room, Zero's there as professor had told me – standing by the window, looking out. But his eyes are on me as soon as he hears me entering. He doesn't say anything, and after a while just quietly looking my way, he's back at looking out of the window. What's so interesting there?

I'm not hurrying as I walk to him, liking the way he looks in the light of the sinking sun. I know I wasn't acting like myself in the study, but all this is killing me. Ichijou will do as I have told him, and this is what I must do – now before it's too late. I kiss him on his neck as I embrace him from behind.

"Kaname?" I don't need to give him any answer, as he knows that I'm listening. "What do you thing what genre will the child be?" I feel like my heart just got stabbed, and I can't stop the pain these words are bringing me. I turn him around gently, placing one light kiss on his lips.

"Zero, I need you…" even if I have already decided it – it's just so hard to actually do it. I take one deep breath to stay calm – I know that my eyes are now red, as the powers are now activating. I look deep into his eyes. "I need you to forget…" kissing him on his forehead, "…slowly forget all about the child."

His mouth is opening like he wants to say something – probably asking what nonsense I'm talking about – but the spell is quicker. I catch his body before it can fall to the floor as he falls into unconsciousness. Taking him up bridal-style – he's so light – I put him down on the soft covers of my bed – sitting down beside him.

It has already started, and even I can't do anything about it. It wont erase his memories all at once – I made it so, that first the painful ones about the child are erased, and than the rest. I know that I'm selfish, but I just want to hold him – for one last time. I don't dare to look at him as I quietly wait till he wakes up.

"Kaname?" after a while, I finally get to hear my name from him – his voice asking for attention.

"Hi," I give him a smile, to show him that everything is all right and that there's no need for that worried look on his face. "How do you feel?"

"I had a strange dream," he leans into my hand that is caressing his cheek, giving me a sweet smile in return to mine that I haven't seen for so long.

"A dream?"

"Yes. But I can't remember what it was about," he looks and speaks like his normal self – not the vampire-hating one, but the one who began to accept our relationship. I wish that the time could stay still, so that we can stay like this forever.

"Kaname?" I must have let a bit of my sadness show on my face as his expression has gone to a worrisome one – that I didn't wanted to do. "Kiss me," he tells me as he sits up, and I'm just too happy to do so.

"Can I hold you…" I ask him as our lips part a little, my eyes still closed, as I fear to open them to see the look on his face now.

"I was thinking the same…" I don't need to hear more, hungrily taking his lips again. This will be our last time.

As we kiss, we both are undressing the other – our hands moving fast in the attempt to feel the others skin as soon as possible. I love the feeling of his fingers on my skin, but much more I love it when my own are on his white porcelain one – so smooth and hot.

Letting him lay back down, I use my hands and mouth to remember every part of this hot body beneath me – saving every bit of him into my memory, always remembering how he feels, how he tastes, what kind of noises he makes. I will keep it all within me.

I can feel how wet and hard he's thru the thin fabric of his pants, and the mere thought that just my touches are making him this way is bringing me joy. I smile to myself as he lets out a moan when I release his aroused member from the custody of his pants – now standing before me, leaking with pre-cum. Just the mere look at it is making me feel more feverish and aroused. But I won't touch him – not yet.

"Turn around, Zero," he's not protesting, and I help him and place a pillow under his belly, lifting up his small ass a little.

"Kaname. This is… embarrassing," he buries his face in the pillow as he says it, and even if he tries to cover his face I can see the red flush on his cheeks – he's so cute. Drawing aside few silver threads from his neck, I place a kiss there.

"Don't be, Zero," fully pulling down my shirt and striping him off his pants, I stretch out for the little bottle of lube I always have in the drawer of my bed-table, letting the liquor leak out on his small entrance – it's making him feel better by using it, as we have discovered in the past week. A moan into the pillow is what I get when I enter him with my fingers, and it's the sign that he's not uncomfortable.

"Ka…Kaname… en…enough," I wanted to take my time to play with him a little more, but I just can't – I feel my member crying out loud as it wants to be deep in him, feel his tightness and his warmth. Pulling out my three fingers – I unfasten my pats, letting him out. Using the lotion to wet him, I lie down on Zero as I position myself at his entrance.

Licking his earlobe – because I know he likes it – I enter him slowly. I first wanted to say to him that I'm entering, but I don't want him to tense up. When my whole length is in, I wait a little – not just for his sake, but for mine also, as I need to calm myself down as not to come right in this instant – such influence he has on my body. I became addicted to this feeling of being in him.

"Move, you bastard. Don't just…" he doesn't need to say more – and the next words are just moans as I move out of him, and than slam back again, be sure to hit his spot right from the beginning. I became so addicted to him that I have second thoughts about letting him go. But there's no way back for it. I can't undo it now.

Placing little butterfly kisses everywhere where my lips can reach, I reach under him to give a little attention to his member. Taking it in my hand, I stroke it – first gently, just a smooth touch before I match the stroking to my thrusting.

"K…Kaname. I'm close…" he says between pants, and I too fell I'm close to coming – but I can't come in him. With his body now changed, he could get pregnant again – and I don't want to cause him pain and suffering again.

"W… why are you pulling out?" he asks surprised as I stop my thrusting and pull out. Turning him around and lying on him, I taking both our members in my hand and I use it to bring us over the edge of ecstasy. This way too we are connected.

"I love you," I whisper to him, and in that moment that the wave of excitement washes thru us, we come together.

"I love you too," that's the first and the last time we had confessed our love to each-other. I can't fight back the tears, so I let them fall as I lean close enough to him to kiss those soft lips one more time.

"Now my love," I look him in the eyes – my red ones meeting with his violet ones, "I need you to forget everything."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-YUUKI-

I have spent the whole night crying my eyes out, after Ichijou had told us everything. And by everything I mean all that happened, why it happened and also what was Kaname about to do. I couldn't do anything else. I may think that I'm strong, but in moments like this I realize how powerless I really am. I wanted to do something for them, to help in some way. I needed to cry it all out, before I could face Zero the next morning – like nothing happened.

When I went to his room the next morning, he was already up, preparing for the school. It was the Zero I knew, but it was also the Zero I knew from the time before this one month. He was his old self, and it breaks my heart knowing all that he forgot.

The Night Class that knew acted towards him like before – because Kaname requested it, but I could see the looks on their faces when he wasn't looking. They slowly started to accept him, and going back to the way it was before was also hard on them. But the one I was always worried about was Kaname – because he felt the loose and pain the most. In just such a short time he lost the two dearest to him – I could see the pain in his eyes whenever he looked at Zero.

Then, as two weeks have passed, there was new threat that we had to face.

On the cold night that I had seen Zeros eyes filled with hurt and betrayal, Kaname bit me… and returned me my sealed memories. I finally got beck what I wanted – my past – but the look in Zeros eyes… he lost another important being. There wasn't much time to talk, as a new threat came to the Academy that demanded our full attention – our uncle, Rido Kuran.

When Rido was killed, we – Kaname onii-sama and I – decided that it's in everyone's best interest to leave the Cross Academy. I decided to go with him and not to stay with Zero, because Kaname needs me more. By staying by his side, I can help to ease his pain. He doesn't have to suffer alone.

Zero, I hope that we will meet again… someday…

…**I'll show you a sweet dream next night…**


	17. authors note

This is not a chapter – I just felt the need to say few words after reading your thoughts. I'm not really a talkative person, so there won't be too much talk even now. What I want to say first is – big **thank you** for all your reviews. And I'm glad that you liked my story because to tell the truth, when I wrote the first chapter I haven't even had in my mind what will be the next chapter about, not to say the whole story. But I'm glad that it somehow came together.

When I was somewhere in the middle of the story, the idea of sequel came to my mind – so all I could do was to write it so that there would be a sequel. I have left many opportunities open, and there are still questions that need to be answered as also matters that need to be dealt with. I left Eliade alive, because I still need her.

I don't want to say what it will be about – not to spoil the surprise – and I haven't figured out the entire plot yet – I know what I want to write in the first 3-4 chapters, and what the ending will be (a happy ending this time if I don't change my mind in the middle . ), but the middle is still a mystery even to me. I have two opinions – one is to give it time and think it thru, and just when I will have it all figured out, I will start write it. The other opinion is to do exactly the same as by this fiction – start to write it right now, and see with time where my mind will lead me. I'm still not sure which path should I take.

There's also one more think I want to say – I know that I have spelling and grammar problem. I'm not an… English is not and will newer be my first language, so it's understandable. And it's just so hard (I mean the language) – you replace just one character and the whole word has a new meaning. There are also many words I don't know, so even if I want to translate something from my language using the translator, in many cases one word from my language has many meanings in English. English is really hard. But what I'm trying to say is that if there's someone who's interested in becoming my beta, he can let me know.

Really people, thanks so much. I will try to make the sequel as good – or even better – than this one. Love you all…


End file.
